


The Bet

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Absent Parents, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gang Violence, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Love, Opposites Attract, Out of Character, Protectiveness, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Southside Betty, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Betty doesn’t fit in. She’s never fit in.Both the north and south sides of Riverdale hate her. But not for anything she’s done. They hate her for being born, and for having the Cooper name.A bet between Jughead and Sweet Pea might change all that.Or maybe, it’ll just break her heart.





	1. Sealed With a Napkin Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Welcome to the Bughead story that came out of nowhere. Well, not really. It's loosely inspired by a Twilight story I wrote over on FF.net 8 years ago. I was hit with the desire to write this randomly though, and I just had to do it. It'll be shorter chapters like TMOS was, but I don't think I'll be updating as often. I had that story written in advance, so it was easy to do. This one I'll update as I write, some weeks will probably be more than others.
> 
> A few important things before we start,
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ THIS :)**
> 
>  
> 
> This story has **DARK THEMES**. Read the tags to see what I mean. I will be adding tags as anything new comes up within chapters, and I'll do my best to add a warning into notes whenever needed.
> 
> To clarify some of the tags thus far,
> 
> **Self-Harm** refers to Betty pressing her nails into her palms.
> 
> There is **Sexual Assault** (unwanted touching and advances), but no rape.
> 
> Please feel free to reach out on Tumblr if you have any concerns or questions.

 

Betty Cooper hated attention. 

 

Because the main kind of attention she received was usually the negative kind.

 

Tonight was no different. 

 

She had walked to Pop's straight from school, cleaned and prepped while they weren't busy, and now that they had a few tables seated, she had to serve both the north and south sides of town. She couldn't tell you which one hated her more. 

 

Plastering a smile to her face, she began with the south side - the booth with the Serpent prince, his right hand man, and of course, their girlfriends. 

 

"Hi guys, have you decided on drinks?" She asked nicely. She willed herself not to be nervous whenever she _had_ to interact with them.

 

Toni, one of the few female Serpents, gave her order of a coke first. She was stunning, with her bad girl style and wild pink hair. Betty thought it was no wonder Jughead was with her – they were a striking couple.

 

"A chocolate milkshake.” Veronica chimed in from beside Sweet Pea, “Will you share with me, baby?" She asked him. She had moved to Riverdale at the start of senior year, from New York City, instantly becoming one of the popular girls. She too was beautiful, with her designer _everything,_ and all around flawless appearance.

 

It was a bit shocking to see she'd started dating Sweet Pea, but the north and south sides were getting along better than ever it seemed, so maybe it wasn’t so surprising after all. Veronica didn’t seem like the kind of girl who let anything stand in her way. She would date who ever she wanted, not who the town told her was appropriate. She seemed so comfortable and experienced, her and Sweet Pea almost always all over each other whenever she saw them.

 

“Of course, baby,” he winked at her, “And my usual, too,” he added quickly, glancing up at Betty.

 

"Okay, so a coke, a chocolate shake, and a root beer float,” she summarized, adding Sweet Pea’s usual to the list. “Coffee and water for you?” She asked Jughead, also very familiar with his regular order. It didn’t matter what time of day it was, he always had black coffee, no sugar.

 

“Yeah.” He answered, his eyes down on his phone and a frown creasing his brow.

 

Betty gave a quick nod, not needing to write it down.

 

As Betty walked away, over to the north side booth, which was occupied by Archie, Reggie, and Cheryl, Sweet Pea kicked Jughead under the table. 

 

"What the fuck, man?" Jughead hissed, reaching down to rub his shin. 

 

"Daddy issues is getting hotter by the day. How have you not hit that yet?”

 

Jughead smiled to himself when Veronica smacked him in the chest. Ever since the brunette came into the picture Sweet Pea wasn’t let off the hook so easily for every stupid thing he said. She was good for him, she kept him in line, better than Jughead or Toni ever could.

 

"Ow baby, no, not me. I don’t want to fuck her.” He defended, “I've developed a taste for the expensive stuff since you came along," he told her, giving her a wink and smirk. “I’m talking about Jug. He’s been stressed lately. He needs someone to make him less tense.”

 

Jughead kept his eyes away from her, knowing that if ever there were a way to piss his father off it would be to mention the Cooper name. He'd been told since childhood to stay away from the little blonde girl from the other side of the trailer park.

 

He remembered as a child it made him sad, the little girl always alone without anyone to play with. He wanted to go over and share his toys with her, but the one time he’d asked his dad if it was okay, he’d gotten a sharp smack across the face and was sent to bed without dinner.

 

When Jughead didn’t speak, Sweet Pea went on, “Whatever, you're too chicken shit anyway. You couldn't get into her pants if you tried.”

 

Jughead knew what Sweet Pea was doing. Their betting could get out of hand sometimes, but neither of them had ever backed down from a bet, no matter how stupid it was. This time would be no different.

 

“I smell a bet coming on,” Sweet Pea said gleefully, “Come on, Toni, whip out that napkin and pen.”

 

Jughead stared daggers into Sweet Pea’s dark eyes. He'd seen the guy beat a man to near death and yet he was still such a child, excitement clear in his expression.

 

“I bet our fearless new leader 200 bucks that he can’t get into Cooper’s pants within… let’s say… two months,” he challenged, his eyes daring Jughead to back down.

 

So, Sweet Pea thought he’d finally gotten him, huh? The day one of them didn’t accept a bet from the other would be the day the game was over. It would be the day that the other could hold over the defeated one’s head for the rest of time. Jughead wouldn’t be the first to back down.

 

“Make it 400, and a month,” he responded, needing to outdo Sweet Pea in any way he could. He was getting too smug.

 

But Sweet Pea just looked happier still. And something inside Jughead’s chest sank, knowing he shouldn’t be doing this.

 

The two shook hands from across the table, and the deal was almost done.

 

“You know how I know you two are gay?” Toni piped in, “I mean, besides the fact that you suck each other off in the guy’s locker room,”

 

Both Jughead and Sweet Pea gave her a look, the same disgusted expressions painting their faces.

 

Veronica just giggled, Toni and she sharing a smile.

 

“I know you’re gay, because you still make me write this shit out.” She explained, scribbling the conditions of the bet onto a napkin and handing it over to Jughead to sign first, he then handed it across the table to Sweet Pea.

 

Sweet Pea, Jughead, and Toni had been best friends since as far back as they could remember, and this stupid betting game between the two males had been going on for just as long. Toni had always been their lawyer of sorts, writing up a contract and holding onto it until the bet had played out.

 

With the napkin back in Toni’s hand, she quickly shoved it into her bag as Betty returned with everyone’s drinks and then took their food orders.

 

 _Fuck,_ Jughead thought, allowing himself a minute to look over at her as she walked away, her stunning lean legs disappearing behind the bar as she went. Everything about this was wrong. Him thinking she was the most beautiful girl in the world was _wrong_.

 

How the fuck was he going to do this?

 

After placing the new food order, she took Archie, Reggie, and Cheryl their drinks, forcing another smile as she asked what they’d like to eat.

 

Archie was last to give her his order, sitting at the edge of the booth, where she had been standing closest. When his hand moved onto the back of her thigh, skin on skin, she was almost too shocked to move, panic rising in her chest.

 

“Is blonde trailer trash on the menu?” he smirked, his hand reaching higher, to the hem on her shorts.

 

When his rough fingers moved underneath the fabric she gasped, a shaky breath escaping as she stepped back, tears on the verge of spilling over.

 

Why wasn’t it enough for them to just hate her and called her mean names? Did they also have to make her feel uncomfortable and ashamed? She’d never even been kissed, not _really_ , and yet men had touched her in ways that she was completely unready for.

 

It was like, as soon as she’d gone through puberty and developed feminine curves, it was an open invitation for sexual advances.

 

She hated it. It was so much worse than being ignored as a child. She didn’t ask for it, and she hadn’t met anyone she wanted to experience that kind of stuff with yet.

 

Yes, she wished for a boy who actually wanted her, who cared enough to make her feel wanted, in a good way, but for now he didn’t exist.

 

No one in this town would ever want anything from her, at least nothing more than to do filthy things. The north side boys had never shied away from telling her, sometimes in graphic detail. All it ever did was make her blood boil and her nails dig into her palms – the little crescent marks now permanently scarred into her delicate skin.

 

She wanted to run out of Pop’s right now, just keep running until she had another life - anything other than this.

 

But she couldn’t. If she wanted to eat, this was where she had to be right now – with the quarterback sexually assaulting her.

 

Archie grabbed her hand then, pulling her back in, closer to the booth, and to him, “Don’t be shy,” he said darkly, making her body tense even more.

 

As Betty glanced at Reggie and Cheryl she could see the amusement on their faces. It only made her more nervous. Those two were always out for blood.

 

Archie’s hand was back on her bare thigh again, groping her and making the lump in her throat rise. “Please don’t,” she hardly whispered, not wanting to make a scene.

 

When Jughead looked up again and over at Betty, he saw Archie’s hand on her thigh, up high and massaging her flawless flesh. He could tell she was uncomfortable, her body rigid and shoulders pulled up.

 

When she tried to pull back, and Archie’s hand grabbed her tighter, making it impossible for her to pull away without falling, he was up and stomping over without a second though, his anger always so quick to kick in, especially recently.

 

“Hey,” he said, stepping in next to Betty, Archie’s hand dropping and letting her finally step back, behind him, “We have a problem here?”

 

Archie smiled easily, “Nah, man, we’re just being friendly… Aren’t we?” he asked, giving Betty a smirk that made her shutter, retreating further behind Jughead’s tall frame. They’d never been this close before; so close she could feel the heat of his body, smell the leather from his jacket.

 

“I think maybe you’re being more friendly than you need to be, Andrews. How about we all keep our hands to ourselves and let Betty do her job?” He asked, letting his tone do most of the speaking. He wasn’t asking, he was _warning_.

 

Jughead watched him, hoping Andrews wouldn’t give him shit. He wasn’t in the mood for a fight tonight, not when he suddenly had so much more on his mind than the already overwhelming amount that he usually had to deal with.

 

“Yeah, sure… I’ll just have a burger and fries,” he told Betty, leaning forward so he could see her more clearly behind Jughead.

 

She quickly hurried off, behind the bar to put the order in, willing her breathing to calm down and for the tears in her eyes to retreat.

 

She felt so embarrassed.

 

So stupid.

 

So small.


	2. Everyone's Got a Soft Spot for Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Added tags:** Out of Character Jughead and Betty. This isn't the Betty and Jughead we all know and love.

Signing that stupid napkin contract had automatically made Betty Jughead’s responsibility.

 

He was struck with an instant need to protect her, and felt badly for not doing so earlier.

 

Standing by Archie for another second, he turned to look at Betty, her back to him as she put the order into the computer. Her head was down and he could tell she was still uncomfortable.

 

“Anything else, dark prince?” Cheryl asked, beckoning him to give her attention.

 

He ignored her and ran a hand through his hair, walking back to his booth and sliding in next to Toni, where he could keep a watchful eye over Betty.

 

“Well, well, knight in shining armor, I believe you’ve found your way in,” Sweet Pea smiled. “That was some seriously chivalrous shit.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jughead told him, giving him another mean stare.

 

Sweet Pea shrugged and the three began talking; about what, Jughead wasn’t sure, he was lost in his own head, looking over at Betty every once in awhile, trying not to make it obvious.

 

When she brought their food over, she didn’t speak beyond the usual, “Does it all look okay?” and “Enjoy. Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

The other table was thankfully keeping their hands to themselves, and as the diner filled up with more people, Betty seemed distracted enough to ease up a little, serving those tables too. She was alone, save for the busboy, and Pop over in the kitchen. Jughead had seen him when he dinged the bell to inform Betty that the food was ready.

 

When Archie, Reggie, and Cheryl stood to leave, they made a pit stop, saying hello. Cheryl’s hand was on his shoulder, gripping harder than she had to. She smiled seductively at him, her eyes darting from Toni to Jughead, “Let me know when you start to miss me, lover boy,” she purred, winking before she walked away, the chime of the front door indicating their exit.

 

He shook her touch off himself. She and Toni had definitely shown him a wild night about a month back, when they were all drunk and high, but tonight he wasn’t in the mood.

 

“I think I’m gonna head out too,” Toni told them, her head down in her phone. He imaged she was probably texting with Cheryl.

 

He gave her a knowing look and she just smirk, kissing his cheek, “Don’t worry, I’ll send you some dirty photos so you don’t feel left out,” she whispered teasingly into his ear, so only he could hear, pushing on his shoulder so he’d let her out.

 

Toni had been sleeping with Cheryl secretly for a while – well, it wasn’t a secret to him, he know, but since Cheryl didn’t advertise her involvement with women, Toni had made him promise not to tell anyone.

 

It was whatever to him. Sure, it meant he and Toni didn’t fuck as regularly, but that was fine with him. That’s all they were anyway – best friends and fuck buddies, it was just easy and convenient.

 

Sweet Pea and Veronica were being their usual sex crazed selves again, murmuring something about having to leave as well. No doubt to get back to her penthouse.

 

“All right, I’m gonna hang out for a bit,” he told them.

 

“Gotta get started on that bet, huh?” Sweet Pea laughed, “You need all the time you can get,” he teased, pulling a short Veronica up into his side.

 

“Don’t break that poor girl’s heart, Jug,” Veronica warned unexpectedly, catching him off guard as Sweet Pea threw some cash down on the table.

 

 _Maybe you should have stopped your idiot boyfriend_ , he thought.

 

Well, it was too late now.

 

Betty felt relieved when she saw her two highest stress tables leave, all except for Jughead, still in his usual booth. Not wanting his coffee mug to go empty, she grabbed the pot and went to fill it up, giving him a little smile when he looked up at her from his phone, his blue eyes dark and stormy.

 

It made her swallow. She wanted to thank him for sticking up for her before, but it just kind of lodged itself in her throat and she couldn’t make a sound.

 

“I’m going to stick around for a bit,” he told her, “Think I’m gonna move to the bar though.”

 

“Sure,” she chocked out, hoping the goose bumps on her arms and legs weren’t showing. He hardly talked to her, unless it was to give her his order.

 

She knew he wasn’t really talking to her now either, but still, his deep voice made her a little stiff. He reminded her so much of his father, their appearances and demeanors so similar.

 

FP Jones II was probably the second scariest man she knew, and she feared the day that Jughead would become one and the same.

 

It wasn’t lost on her that the Serpent power was shifting from fathers to sons – Jughead and Sweet Pea being trained to take over for FP and Tall Boy. She heard people talking around the trailer park.

 

Would Jughead one day refuse to be served by her the same way FP had?

 

She remembered the first time FP had come in for lunch, during her first week on the job. He’d threatened Pop that no Serpent would come here again if he didn’t fire her, but Pop somehow talked him down, explaining good help was hard to find, and that he’d personally serve him whenever he was in.

 

FP wasn’t happy, but in the end he accepted it. Everyone had a soft spot for Pop, even the ruthless Serpent leader.

 

She had wanted to cry her whole shift, but she kept it together; she _needed_ this job. Pop assured her everything would be fine, and sent her home with extra food, like he did every night since then.

 

When Jughead settled into one of the stools by the bar, she asked if he wanted anything else. He ordered fries and a slice of apple pie, with extra ice cream.

 

She only had a few other tables left; a middle aged couple, a few older ladies, and a trucker stopping through on his route, so she wasn’t extremely busy, the night winding down.

 

Setting her schoolbooks out on the end of the counter, she used her free time to study.

 

Pop came out of the kitchen for a break. She gave him a smile when he looked over at her, “Okay, Betty?” he asked.

 

“Yep, all good, Pop,” she replied with a smile. She’d just checked on everyone.

 

She was glad Pop let her do her schoolwork during her shifts. She could knock both work and studying out at once. Usually by the time she got home she was so exhausted that she didn’t have time to study.

 

She glanced over at Jughead and Pop, who were greeting each other, then looked back down at her textbook, trying to absorb the information on the page.

 

“Nice to see you, Jug,” Pop smiled, the two men shaking hands.

 

“It is?” He joked, popping a fry into his mouth.

 

“Of course. You’re my most loyal customer.” It was true; Jughead had been eating here for as long as he could remember.

 

“Your chef called out?” He asked, nodding towards the kitchen window. Pop was usually behind the counter taking care of things, making the milkshakes and dealing with any phone orders.

 

“Ah, he asked for the night off, it’s his kid’s birthday. It’s okay, it’s not a busy night anyway, and Betty can handle just about anything.”

 

The phone rang and he watched as Betty picked it up, the cordless already sitting by her schoolbooks so she could answer it quickly if it rang.

 

“I don’t know about that, Pop, things run a lot smoother when you’re out here. People behave.”

 

“What happened?” the older man asked, a crease forming in his brow as he glanced at Betty, “Was someone giving Betty a hard time?”

 

Jughead shrugged, “Just Archie Andrews, being his usual asshole self,”

 

The concern in Pop’s eyes was genuine, “Look… I know what her dad did to yours was inexcusable, but she had nothing to do with it. I hope you don’t hold it against her, and I hope you stand up for her when I’m not around,”

 

Jughead respected Pop, and his words were hitting deeper than he imaged possible. He wasn’t expecting them. He finally nodded, “I did…” he tried to say normally, without a strain to his voice, “ _I will_.”

 

“Pop,” Betty called sweetly, walking over to them, “a to go order,” she told him, handing him the small slip of paper.

 

“Thanks,” he told her, his eyes shifting back to Jughead, wordlessly telling him he was going to hold him to it.

 

When Betty directed her smile to him, he felt his throat go dry. He should have never made that stupid bet. He regretted it already.

 

“Would you like anything else?” she asked, clearing his empty plate and fry basket.

 

He shook his head, and asked, “When do you get off?”

 

She seemed shocked by his question, taking a moment to answer, “Um… the next server should be getting here soon, then when the rest of my tables are done… So, probably within an hour.”

 

She wondered why he cared.

 

“Your dad picking you up?”

 

She swallowed and shook her head, hoping the confusion wasn’t showing on her face.

 

When she didn’t continue, he asked, “So then how are you getting home?”

 

“Walking,” she answered, like she had almost every other night.

 

“Walking?” he asked, his tone kind of angry.

 

She felt ashamed that she didn’t even have a father that cared enough to pick her up from work, “I like walking,” she explained.

 

“You walk all the way to Sunnyside? That’s gotta take you 45 minutes at least.”

 

“Just about,” she answered softly, still confused. _What was going on?_

 

“Are you insane? You can’t be out walking alone this late at night.” He said in disbelief, the whole situation just making him mad.

 

“Yes, I can. We live in a safe town.” What choice did she actually have?

 

He raised an eyebrow at her, a curly dark lock of hair falling across his forehead, and she suddenly remembered just how handsome he was, her cheeks feeling hot as his attention was so focused on her in this moment.

 

“We really don’t, Betty… Hate to break it to you, but this town is pretty shitty.” He knew all too well the bad shit that happened in this town after dark, and not just on the south side. “I’ll give you a ride.”

 

“No,” she quickly protested, not wanting to put him out, “Really, I’m fine.”

 

“ _Really_ ,” he said in warning, his voice stern and a little frightening, “I’ll drive you. I’m going there, anyway.”

 

What was happening? Was she dreaming right now? In what world did Jughead Jones even talk to Betty Cooper?

 

“Okay,” she answered softly, knowing she’d lose the argument if she continued it.

 

He looked angry still, but also relieved. Why did he care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT:** Added 3 hours after update for anyone reading this now. A few things.
> 
> I see some people aren't really into the whole threesome reference and Jughead being out of character, so,
> 
> I promise there is a reason I referenced the threesome and Cheryl and Toni's relationship (it wasn't just for the fuck of it). I promise there will be no sexual interaction between Toni and/or Cheryl with Jughead from this point on. The whole point of Jughead even saying he's having sex with Toni on a less regular basis is to imply that that part of their relationship is ending because Cheryl and Toni are becoming more of a thing. 
> 
> Also, I know Jughead is a fuckboi and very out of character. What can I say? It's an AU in all ways. I'm twisting the characters to be what I want, and exaggerating things for the sake of drama and fiction. I understand if you don't want to read something so out of character, so I appreciate the time and it's totally fine if you want to stop reading here.
> 
> But I promise, Jughead is going to be better from this point forward :)
> 
> Also, please remember this is a **DARK THEMED** story so there’s going to be some abuse as mentioned in the tags.
> 
> Thank you, guys!


	3. That Was a Lot Faster Than I'm Used To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I don't really think this chapter needs any warnings besides a very mild mention of **animal cruelty**. Also I know some people weren't very fond of the threesome mention in Chapter 2. I added a note if anyone would like to go back and read it, it's in the end notes. It was mentioned for a reason, and Jughead will not be sleeping with Toni or Cheryl again in the future. I hope you'll like him going forward :)
> 
> As always, feel free to ask me any questions or reach out with concerns, I'd be happy to talk about it.

Betty’s mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

 

Jughead Jones, Serpent prince, son to the town’s most feared man, was handing her his helmet.

 

She didn’t take it. “I’m not getting on that,” she managed to say, eyeing the black bike and the man mounting it very easily and naturally, her bottom lip catching between her teeth at the sight.

 

She mentally slapped herself, shaking her head when Jughead laughed lightly. Had he caught her checking him out?

 

He had a charming smile, one she’d never seen directed at her, and when he reached his hand out, telling her to, “Come here,” she obeyed before she even knew what she was doing. Her eyes were fixed on him, shocked and stunned to be in the situation she was in right now.

 

He placed the helmet on her head, his hands brushing her chin as he secured the straps, “Trust me, my bike is a lot safer than walking,” he told her teasingly.

 

He wanted something. He couldn’t just be doing this out of generosity. If someone told her yesterday that this was going to happen, she would have never believed it.

 

She had a right to be cautious. _Didn’t she?_

 

“Come on, hop on the back and put your arms around my waist,”

 

She must have looked so stupid just standing there, with his helmet on her head and her backpack hanging from her shoulders.

 

“I won’t bite,” he smirked.

 

She doubted that.

 

“What about your girlfriend?” She blurted out like word vomit, not realizing how stupid it sounded until he’d raised an eyebrow, “Not that this is… _anything_ ,”

 

She was nervous, and honestly Jughead was surprised by how adorable she was being. He wanted to make some stupid comment about her thinking a bike ride meant he was cheating, but he bit his tongue. She didn’t deserve anyone being an asshole to her right now.

 

“Toni’s not my girlfriend,” he simply answered, her face twisting in deeper confusion.

 

He shrugged, “We’re _friendly_. Sometimes.” He explained, and she nodded, getting the hint. “It’s fine, trust me.”

 

Taking a deep breath, she decided to be brave and just do it. He’d made her feel better when, instead of making her feel stupid for asking about Toni, he seriously answered the question.

 

Sliding into the seat behind him, she gently wrapped her arms around him, her heart rate increasing. He took her hands in front of him, pulling her tighter around himself, “Hold on tight, okay?”

 

“Okay,” she answered, hyper aware of how almost every part of her was touching him, his body so warm and relaxed against hers.

 

When the bike came to life, and he pulled out of Pop’s, she felt the smile spread on her face almost instantly. The wind and the speed were so exciting and exhilarating. The boy controlling it probably also had something to do with it. Despite knowing him her whole life (they lived in the same trailer park, after all, and went to school together), he was still so mysterious, the two of them never having much contact.

 

She wished this wouldn’t end. She wished he’d just keep going.

 

But too quickly he stopped, towards the far end of the park, where the majority of the trailers sat empty and collecting dust.

 

“That was amazing!” she told him excitedly, getting off the bike and removing the helmet, fixing her ponytail quickly, afraid she might look disheveled.

 

He realized seeing her happy was already one of his favorite things. It made him smile - _really_ smile. “Told you,” he said confidently, getting off the bike too and securing the helmet to the handle.

 

As she watched him stand there, the darkness surrounding them, she was sure she should feel afraid, but for some reason she didn’t. He’d been oddly kind to her, and she liked it. She wasn’t one to be choosey.

 

Tonight felt kind of surreal though, and she didn’t want it to end, but she knew it had to.

 

“Well, thank you,” she breathed, “that was a lot faster than I’m used to.”

 

His smirk was back, dark and probably reading into what she said.

 

“I mean, it was a lot faster than my usual walk,” she clarified, thankful it was dark enough that he probably couldn’t see the redness creeping to her cheeks again.

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll walk you over. It’s dark out here.”

 

“You really don’t have to. I’ll be okay.”

 

He eyed her, letting her know without words that it was happening.

 

Biting her lip, the two began to walk across the park, towards her trailer. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket, the two walking slow and silent.

 

This wasn’t her life; cute boys didn’t walk her home without wanting something in return. Or, no one walked her home, _period_. What could he possibly want?

 

“So, how are you doing in all your classes?” Betty asked, realizing it sounded so silly and out of the blue. She wanted to give him an in, guessing it was probably that he needed her help in school. She was a straight A student.

 

Confused, Jughead looked over at her, those big pretty green eyes meeting his. God, she was so lovely, he was finally allowing himself to see it. He hated that his job now was to corrupt that innocence that was painted all over her beautiful being.

 

“All my classes are fine…” he answered, a little confused by the question, “Why do you ask?”

 

The two came to a stop, turning to face each other. They were still far enough away from her trailer that no one could see them, but close enough so that when she crossed the small street, she’d be in the section where people lived, and the lights would keep her safe, guide her home.

 

“I just though…” she began, forgetting her words for a second when she saw how intently he was watching her, kind of mean and soft at the same time. “I don’t know, I thought maybe you needed help in one of your classes.”

 

“I don’t really need good grades for the line of work I’m going into,” he told her honestly. His grades were fine, slipping a bit now that he was being trained to take over the Serpents, but still fine. No one cared about your GPA when you were doing the things he was.

 

Her eyes fell, knowing exactly what he meant. She wondered if this is what he wanted - to run a gang.

 

She wanted to continue, to ask, _then why are you doing this?_

But she knew it would sound like she didn’t appreciate all his help tonight, and she really did.

 

“Thank you, by the way,” she said instead, feeling comfortable enough to do so now, “For sticking up for me with Archie.”

 

He wished he could have protected her from it all, all the evils of this damned town.

 

“Does he do that a lot?” He could feel his anger rising already, just with the thought. And he hated himself for not giving a shit before tonight.

 

She shook her head, chewing the inside of her lip, and he realized that he probably wouldn’t get anything out of her tonight. It was late anyway.

 

“You working tomorrow?” He asked instead, seeing her visibly relax at him having dropped the topic.

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Okay, well you better get some sleep then, it’s getting late.”

 

With another beautiful smile, she wished him a good night, and he watched as she stepped into the light, walking towards the far trailer. He pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one as he turned and headed back to his bike, gripping his hair back and wanting to pull it out. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

 

When Betty reached her trailer, she looked back into the darkness; Jughead had already disappeared into it. He lived on the other side of the park, where most of the Serpent members lived. It was the nicer side of the park, at least as nice as a trashy old trailer park could be; the trailers were bigger, as was the land.

 

She took a deep breath when she saw her dad was still awake, the light and sound of the television a clear indication. Being quiet, she walked behind the trailer first. The stray cat meowed, coming to weave itself between her feet.

 

“Hi, Tabby,” she smiled softly, “Shhh, don’t worry, I’ve got your food.” And so she moved around, grabbing a can from it’s hiding spot and opening it for the hungry cat, taking a moment to pet the feline as she ate hungrily.

 

Her dad never let her have any pets, so strays were the best she’d ever get. Her dad always complained when they came to the front door, one time kicking one so hard that it didn’t come back again. She had to keep this a secret.

 

Taking a deep breath, she walked back around to the front, climbing the three sagging steps that led to her front door, the squeaky aluminum louder than ever. It made her cringe, and she mentally noted to buy some oil soon so she could fix it.

 

“Hi, dad,” she forced a smile, the man seated in the small living room, the television louder than it had to be.

 

He raised his beer bottle and she knew that meant to get him another one. Quickly removing her backpack, she reached into the fridge and opened it for him, handing it over.

 

She pulled out the white paper bag from inside her backpack next, transferring the burger onto the plate and handing that to him next.

 

Staying quiet, she cleaned the dishes that had accumulated throughout the day, throwing the trash out next and then moving into her dad’s bedroom to fix the bed.

 

His days were usually the same; sleep until noon and then spend the whole day lounging around, until he went to bed sometime after midnight.

 

Her favorite was when he actually had work and she could have the trailer to herself, sometimes for a few weeks at a time, if she was lucky. His work was random though, taking it where he could find it, almost always a few towns over. No one in Riverdale, or even Greendale, would hire him, for fear of pissing off the Serpents and losing their business. The Serpents ran everything in this town, or at least had sway over it.

 

That’s why she had to work. Her dad rarely paid the electric bill, or picked anything up other than beer. Bills and food were her responsibility; she could hardly keep up, but she tried. She saved as much as she could, under her mattress, but it would never be enough to do anything with. She’d be stuck here forever.

 

It was better now at least, now that she could work; as a kid there were too many freezing nights without the heat, and days she’d go without even one meal.

 

“Goodnight, dad,” she finally said, when she was done with everything, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

 

He didn’t say a word, but honestly, she’d rather that than when he was pissed off at her, for things she couldn’t control.

 

She took a quick shower next, only ever having about 3 minutes of hot water, then stood in front of the small mirror, staring at her face and wondering if Jughead saw what she did – a plain girl that had absolutely nothing to offer.

 

Across the trailer park, Jughead did the same, his large hand coming over the fogged up mirror to reveal his reflection.

 

He knew he was handsome, and that the snake tattoo on his arm meant someone would always be interested in climbing onto his dick, but Betty wasn’t like that. She was innocent and pure; she probably didn’t care about good looks and his reputation. He’d need more than his usual tactics to get to her.


	4. Safe Little Corner at Pop's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home sick so I thought I'd post the next chapter earlier than I expected to, and do some writing.
> 
> I really like this chapter so I hope you do too. Just a warning, chapter 5 is probably going to be hard/sad to read, but I promise chapter 6 is going to be something I think everyone will like, and then we'll have plenty more like that coming :)
> 
> As always, feel free to contact me with any questions.

The next day school went by as good as any other day. People left her alone for the most part, so that always constituted as a good day.

 

She and Kevin had lunch like usual, discussing the blossoming romance between the mayor and his dad, and how awkward family dinners had become. She really loved the time she got to spend with Kevin; he’d been her friend since they were kids and he was one of the only good people in her life.

 

Jughead said hello to her in the hallway, and even though she’d spoken to him the night before, she was still surprised that he addressed her. When she turned to look at him, he was walking backwards, his eyes still on her and a playful smile in place. His confidence made him even more attractive then he already was.

 

Her heart did a summersault as she clutched her books closer to her chest, biting her lip to stop the stupid smile making its way onto her face. She had to be more careful. She always tried her best to not put herself into situations where she could get hurt, and she had this feeling that with Jughead the only possible outcome would be bad.

 

He had a reputation (obviously), and suddenly his attention was on her.

 

She went to work after school, changing in the employee bathroom and beginning her night. It was pretty uneventful, and about an hour before she was getting off Jughead entered, coming in to lean across the counter, where she’d been standing.

 

“Hey,” he smiled cutely.

 

Betty didn’t want to think he was cute. She really didn’t. And she knew that it was pathetic that she was thinking these things just because he’d been nice to her for a day.

 

“Hi,” she replied, “Coffee?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” he answered, taking a seat and grabbing a menu.

 

She put a mug in front of him and grabbed the pot, “Don’t you know that menu inside out already?” she asked, stopping suddenly when she realized she was being kind of rude.

 

The smirk on his face indicated that he didn’t mind, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll get the fried chicken sandwich when you get a chance.”

 

She put his order in, and while Pop and he talked, she gathered her schoolwork off the counter, tidying the tables that had left since they didn’t have a busboy tonight.

 

She gave Jughead his food and a glass of water as soon as it was ready, feeling her face go hot as his eyes were on her again. She wondered how, even while scarfing down a sandwich, he could still look as good as he did. It was the way that his midnight hair always looked just right, distressed in that good way, his hand always tugging at it.

 

As he watched Betty move about, he decided to forget about the bet for now. Pop was right; Betty had nothing to do with his dad going to jail back when the two of them were still in their mothers’ bellies.

 

He shouldn’t have let his father bully him into who he could and couldn’t interact with. He was an adult now, at least adult enough to be taking over a whole gang, so he could make his own decisions, and not let their fathers’ history be their own.

 

She was an angel, stuck here among countless demons, and that was including himself. He was probably worse than anyone else.

 

Veronica’s voice played over in his head – _Don’t break that poor girl’s heart, Jug._

 

He didn’t want to.

 

If she had been born into any other family, he could see her as one of the popular girls, a cheerleader perhaps, with her incredible body and beyond stunning face; how could anyone think she was anything but magnificent? He could only imagine how soft her skin must be, and felt like a complete asshole for wanting to find out.

 

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t even realize she was waiting for him – her last “table”.

 

“Oh shit, sorry, I’m done,” he said, quickly handing her a twenty, telling her he didn’t need change.

 

When she was done, he stood too, asking, “You ready to head out?”

 

She frowned at him, but answered with a nod anyway.

 

When he held the door for her and then grabbed his helmet, handing it over to her again, she realized he was offering another ride, “You don’t have to drive me home again,” she assured.

 

“I swear to god, Betty,” he warned, and she didn’t want to see him angry, “Just take the damn helmet and get on.”

 

Timidly, she did, clasping the latch herself this time.

 

The ride was just as fun as the first, because this time she knew what to expect, and when they arrived back to the same spot, she was feeling happy, chewing on her lip as he walked her towards the lights. She was beginning to like this deserted part of the park, feeling oddly safe in knowing that nothing out here could be as scary as he was. No one fucked with the Serpents. They made sure of it.

 

They didn’t speak this time, and as he lit a cigarette, she thanked him again before heading home.

 

* * *

 

Jughead got to Pop’s earlier than the previous night. Yesterday he’d had business to attend to, but tonight was his to do with as he wished. He wasn’t up for screwing around at the Wyrm, deciding he’d much rather keep an eye on Betty instead.

 

When he entered, his eyes automatically scanning the diner for her, he frowned, only spotting a dark haired middle-aged lady serving one of the tables towards his left. Was she off tonight?

 

He couldn’t just leave now that he’d entered, and he was hungry anyway, so he decided to grab a seat at the counter. He’d ask Pop where Betty was.

 

Walking towards the bar, he noticed a high blonde ponytail in the corner booth, realizing it was her as he got closer.

 

She was writing in one of her notebooks, a thick textbook beside it. She was wearing the same light blue sweater she had on at school today; simple, but making the bright green of her doe eyes pop even more than usual.

 

Sensing someone was by her she looked up, happy to see him. She had been wondering if he’d show up for a third night.

 

“Hi,” she smiled.

 

His heart skipped a beat. She looked happy to see him.

 

“Hey, you off tonight?”

 

“Yep,” she answered, “I’m just studying for a test next week.”

 

“You’re off and you came here? _On your night off?_ ” He stressed the second sentence to indicate how crazy it was.

 

She shrugged, feeling like a bit of a loser. She didn’t have anything else to do. It was nicer here than at home.

 

He shook his head at her, not really understanding, “Can I join you?”

 

“Of course,” she nodded, fiddling with her pen as he slid into the booth across from her and made himself comfortable, one arm stretched over the backrest.

 

Looking down at her books, and perceiving just how much of a good girl she was, he smiled, “You’re one of a kind, Betty, you know that?”

 

She wasn’t really sure what he meant, “Thanks?”

 

His chuckle made her feel warm inside, glancing down at his full lips and wondering how they’d feel on hers. She closed her eyes for a second to stop the thought.

 

She felt so embarrassed about the things she had fantasized in her bed last night, her face growing hot at the memory. He’d never want her like that, so it was all stupid really.

 

“It’s a good thing, trust me,” he assured.

 

When Pop came over with a strawberry shake, he seemed surprised to see Jughead, “Oh, are you two kids studying?” he asked.

 

He placed the shake in front of Betty, and she gave him a sincere, “Thank you.” He never asked; he always just brought one over, knowing they were her favorite.

 

“I’m just crashing on Betty studying,” he corrected.

 

“Well, don’t distract her too much, young man,” he warned, giving Jughead a wink when Betty wasn’t looking. “You kids want something to eat? It’s on the house.”

 

“Can I just get my usual, Pop?” Betty asked, Jughead adding a grilled cheese and fries to their order.

 

“Coming right up,” Pop told them, leaving them to it.

 

“You can continue if you want. I can just read on my phone or something,” Jughead told her, not wanting her to feel like she had to stop what she was doing.

 

“It’s okay,” she shrugged; she knew this stuff already anyway. Besides, how many chances would she get to have dinner with Jughead Jones?

 

She still wondered why he was here, why all of a sudden he was taking her home every night.

 

“You know, you don’t have to drive me home every night. I’m really used to walking everywhere, so it’s not like…”

 

“Betty,” he stopped her, “I _want_ to, okay? If you think I’m an asshole then that’s okay, I just won’t talk… But I’m not letting you walk all the way home alone at night.”

 

“You’re not an asshole,” she smiled, making the corner of his mouth turn up too.

 

“Is that your first curse word?” He teased, finding it sounded adorable coming from her full pink lips.

 

She pulled a face, “No, I curse… sometimes.”

 

His laugh was contagious, and she tried to hide her smile behind her milkshake, taking a pull from the straw.

 

She wasn’t sure what this was, but it was nice.

 

They ate together and talked about school mostly, getting into a lengthy conversation about the book that was sticking out of Betty’s backpack beside her.

 

He seemed really fascinated with it, so she asked if he wanted to borrow it. She’d read it already and was just doing a reread anyway.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah. Only if you want to though.”

 

“It might surprise you to learn that I _do_ read,” he replied.

 

“I know you do,” she smiled, she’d served him countless times when he was deep inside a book, or typing away on his laptop, just less more so recently, since that leather jacket became a staple to his outfit.

 

And so, as their conversation died down, and their plates were emptied, Betty finished up her studying and he began the book.

 

He glanced at her every once in awhile, smiling to himself at how comfortable and content he felt right now, just sitting here with her, and being quiet.

 

She did the same; suddenly feeling safer than ever before, here in her little corner at Pop’s.


	5. An Odd Pair of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** , this is where the **Abuse** tag comes into play. Please read with caution, I don't think anyone will like this chapter, but I promise you'll like the next one :) Please feel free to reach out with concerns or questions if you have any.

Betty’s Friday night sucked.

 

All the north side teens were at the diner, having fun and enjoying the start of their weekends. She thankfully didn’t need to serve them all, but the ones she did wait on gave her the usual stupid shit. _Yes, she knew_ – she was poor, and from the shitty part of town, she was a loner and a loser, a weirdo even. Didn’t they have anything new for her? Anything original?

 

Cheryl made some completely inappropriate comment about her father, which made Betty want to vomit. But she just ignored it and did her job. Like always. The nickname she hated most was _daddy issues_. What? Like they didn’t have their own?

 

At least the south side had an actual reason to hate her. The north side just liked to pick on those that weren’t like them, needing to make someone miserable, so that they wouldn’t be. She was sure it also had something to do with not wanting to piss off the Serpents, but still, she hated when people couldn’t think for themselves.

 

It was what it was. Sadly, she was used to it.

 

Jughead didn’t come to Pop’s, which was just putting her in a worse mood. His nice streak had obviously worn off, and he was back to his normal life. His normal life didn’t include taking care of her. She was nothing to him - probably less than nothing. Who was she kidding? Thinking maybe they were becoming an odd pair of friends.

 

When her shift finally ended (Fridays were always late nights for her), she dreaded the long walk home. She’d no doubt wonder what she’d done wrong with Jughead the whole way home, and chew up the inside of her cheek. Oh, how quickly she’d gotten used to those bike rides home. She should have known better though.

 

When she exited Pop’s, pulling her tight ponytail free, she immediately noticed the lone bike and the dark haired boy leaning against it. She realized just than that it wasn’t only Jughead who hadn’t come to Pop’s tonight – none of the other Serpents had been in either.

 

His dark eyes met hers before she could move, his body shifting off the bike, “Betty!” he called.

 

She felt tense, wondering what Fangs Fogarty wanted from her. She was sure she’d never heard him say her name before.

 

“Hey,” he greeted, jogging over, “Jug asked me to give you a ride home. He’d busy tonight.”

 

_Oh._

 

She shook her head, “Thank you, but I’m really okay walking.”

 

He tilted his head at her, “Sorry, blondie, I gotta do what Jug says. He specifically told me not to let you walk home alone. So either, we’re both walking, or you’re getting on the back of my bike and this night can finally be over.”

 

Betty stood there, a little stunned that yet another Serpent was being kind of nice to her. Fangs had never said anything inappropriate to her, but he’d never gone out of his way to acknowledge her either.

 

“Up to you,” he shrugged, waiting for her to make up her mind. She knew he’d rather just give her a lift, but she was also somehow sure that he’d walk too, if she refused to get on his bike.

 

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, “Okay,”

 

His face brightened with a smile, making him look a little younger. She was used to seeing him messing around in school, always having a good time, so it put her at ease that he seemed in a better mood by her resolve.

 

He handed her his helmet and the two got on his bike. It was a little strange to touch him the way she’d touched Jughead. It felt wrong, and it didn’t arouse the feelings in her that it did when she was with Jughead.

 

Fangs drove a little slower than Jughead did, but they still got there in record time.

 

Fangs didn’t drop her off out of sight like Jughead had the previous few nights; instead he stopped the bike as close to her trailer as possible – right in front to be exact. She prayed her father was asleep.

 

She got off the bike and handed the helmet over to him as he stood still straddled it, the engine running.

 

“Can I get your phone?” he asked, holding out his palm like he didn’t expect an answer, but for her to just hand it over.

 

She reached into her bag and gave it to him, wondering what he wanted to do with it. He took his own phone out of his pocket, scrolling through it quickly, and then typing something into hers before handing it back.

 

“There, I texted Jug. He wanted your number.”

 

She looked down at the phone to see a text Fangs had just sent: **Betty’s number. Just dropped her off. Fangs out.**

It made her smile, that last part at least.

 

“Night, Betty,” he winked.

 

She smiled, liking this nice attention she was getting, even though she knew she should know better than to just take it for what it was.

 

She shoved the phone back into her bag and went inside as Fangs drove off, his bike and the squeaky door making way too much noise. It made her wince, hoping her dad was too drunk and passed out to hear any of it.

 

She removed her backpack, and for about three seconds she thought she was safe; the trailer was dark and quiet, her father’s bedroom door closed.

 

But as soon as she relaxed, his door swung open and he was stomping towards her.

 

She froze in terror, his hand gripping her hair and pulling her over to the couch.

 

She cried out in pain, tears streaking her face instantly as his words ripped through her, “You little slut!” he yelled, a sharp slap against her face causing her to fall into the couch, her hands flying up to cover the burn.

 

“A Serpent!” he yelled in disbelief, “A fucking Serpent?”

 

“Dad, no,” she began to sob, trying to say something more, but she just couldn’t. All the words were lost inside her, too scared to come out.

 

“You’re just like your whore mother,” he spat, Betty retrieving as far back into the couch as she could, her knees pulling into her chest to help protect herself.

 

She watched him as more tears welled in her eyes, her vision blurry. Her heart was beating out of her chest, in that terrified way it liked to do. She felt like she honestly couldn’t move, even if she was.

 

With every one of his movements, she felt herself flinch, afraid more blows were coming her way. He was fuming, larger than life as he began to pace the small space in front of her.

 

Taking a deep breath, his eyes fixed on hers, so similar to her own that she had nightmares where she morphed into him some nights – the worst nights.

 

He gripped her face then, forcing her to look up, her body going stiff in panic. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the next strike. She learned that begging never helped matters. He’d do what he wanted. Besides, it was usually worse when she fought.

 

“Open your eyes,” he said darkly, through clenched teeth.

 

They flew open instantly.

 

“If I see you on the back of one of their bikes again,” he said, slowly and calmly, as if making sure she heard him clearly, “If I see you even look at one of them,” he continued, his eyes searching hers for something, “I’ll kill you.”

 

It hurt. Of course it hurt. But she was used to this too. That was the sad truth. Her father had threatened to kill her before.

 

“Do you understand, Elizabeth?”

 

She swallowed, wanting to nod her head but unable to from his grip, “Yes,” she whispered instead, her tears spilling over his hand.

 

“Say it, say you understand.”

 

“I… I understand, dad,” she said with a shaky voice, “I’m sorry,”

 

When he finally let her go, she felt her body go limp, drained of energy after the surge of fear.

 

She stayed still, wished she were invisible, watching him turn his back to her and run a hand over his face in anger and annoyance.

 

The blacked out tattoo on his left bicep came into view as he turned – it was nothing now but a patch of black.

 

She wondered what things would be like if that snake tattoo wasn’t covered up. What would her life be like if her father was still the Serpent’s sergeant at arms, like he had been all those years ago?


	6. Everything You Never Knew Was Possible

JJ: **Hey, sorry I couldn’t pick you up tonight. Hope Fangs didn’t drive like a lunatic.**

12:13 AM

JJ: **How was work?**

12:25 AM

 

JJ: **You’re probably asleep. Text me tomorrow when you wake up.**

12: 47 AM

 

Betty’s head was pounding, her eyes squinting at her bright phone screen and the texts glaring back at her.

 

She hadn’t looked at her phone last night after getting home.

 

When her dad finally walked back into his bedroom and slammed his door shut, she quickly grabbed her backpack and hurried into her own room, pressing her back into the door and sliding down it. She _hated_ the tears that continued to flow down her face. She hated that someone had the power to make her feel this way – completely weak and out of control.

 

When she was too exhausted to keep crying or to hold herself upright, she crawled into bed, still dressed, and passed out almost immediately.

 

Her throat was dry and her eyes stung, the sensitive skin around them irritated. But she didn’t want to go out there yet. If her dad was still asleep she didn’t want to wake him, and if he was awake she didn’t want to see him.

 

So instead she texted Jughead back: **Good morning.** **I’m sorry I didn’t look at my phone before bed. I just passed out. Fangs drives a lot slower than you do, actually. Thank you for sending him.** She considered adding something along the lines of, ‘but you really didn’t have to’. But she knew that was futile by now.

 

JJ: **She’s alive! Was starting to think maybe you were ignoring me.**

 

BC: **I’m hardly alive, I feel like a bus hit me. Sorry, I’m definitely not ignoring you.**

She bit at her lip, turning in her bed as she stared at the screen, waiting for his reply. Her whole body ached, the way it always did the morning after a big rush of adrenaline coursed through her. But honestly, she didn’t even care. This was the first time she was texting with a boy. She didn’t really text with anyone besides Kevin and other random people from school when it had something to do _with_ school. This was _fun_.

 

He’d completely flipped her mood around with simply a few texts.

 

JJ: **Long night of partying at Pop’s?**

 

She smiled to herself and replied: **Oh, yeah.**

 

JJ: **I knew it! Hey, are you working tonight?**

 

BC: **I have a mid shift.**

 

JJ: **Hang out with me afterwards? I want to show you something cool.**

 

She smiled like a fool, and she hated herself for it, but she couldn’t help it. She thought about what her dad said, but she didn’t care. She wanted to chase this high.

 

Her dad wouldn’t see her, anyway. Besides, if he did, and if she got a beating because of it, it would be worth it. She wanted to do something for herself. The thought of Jughead wanting to see her and wanting to show her something he thought was cool made her heart flutter.

 

BC: **Okay. I get out around 6. Where are we going?**

 

JJ: **You’ll see.** **I’ll pick you up then.**

 

* * *

 

Jughead sat at the counter and waited for Betty to get off, sipping his coffee and watching the beautiful blonde as she moved about. He liked how happy she seemed, like she was floating. He hoped he had something to do with that. He _wanted_ to have something to do with it.

 

When she finally removed the small apron from around her waist and stood in front of him behind the bar, she asked, “Is it okay if I go change real quick?”

 

“Of course,” he answered, although he wouldn’t mind if she stayed in her uniform either. The form fitting t-shirt and shorts looked amazing. Everything looked amazing with a body like hers.

 

He replied to some texts as she disappeared into the back. He needed to distract himself. He felt like a complete asshole every time he imagined her naked. It had happened a disturbing number of times since the first time he took her home.

 

When she returned, not long after, he was sure he was looking at a real life angel. She’d changed into a tight white t-shirt, the V-neck revealing slight cleavage, high waist skinny jeans and a blue sweater that she’d left unbuttoned. Her hair was still up in a ponytail, her neck and chest so flawless and inviting.

 

When his eyes finally met hers again, after checking her out, he realized she was just kind of standing there and waiting for him, unsure of what to do or say. Betty had always looked beautiful, whenever he had allowed himself to look. She didn’t try, she didn’t wear fancy or expensive things – she was just naturally beautiful. Inside out.

 

“Am I dressed okay? I still don’t know where we’re going.” She asked softly.

 

He cleared his throat, “You’re perfect,”

 

When she smiled a little and blushed he realized what he’d said, “You look beautiful.” He added.

 

Betty was sure she was about to hyperventilate. She was really excited, and just so sick of being on edge, constantly wondering what it was he really wanted. She’d just go along with whatever this was, because at this point she just wanted to be around him. Yes, he was scary, but she had this feeling that _she_ didn’t need to be scared of him. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.

 

Once on his bike, she held on and was there for the ride. She wasn’t sure if this was a date, but if it was then it would be her first. And she was going to allow herself to enjoy it, to let down her guard a little.

 

She didn’t realize they were going to the Twilight Drive-In until she saw the sign, and he drove them through the entrance. He parked his bike at the back of a small beige building, taking her hand in his as they walked around to the front without a word.

 

She wrapped her hand around his gently in return, looking down and smiling. Why was she so happy right now? Why wasn’t she letting herself be as nervous as she should be? He was a Serpent, the new leader in training. She should be nervous by _that_ , but instead she was only nervous because a cute boy was holding her hand – so warm, firm, and caring that it made the rest of her body jealous.

 

“We’re seeing a movie?” she asked, looking away from him for only a moment, to take in her surroundings.

 

“Yeah. But not just that; we’re going to be the ones playing it.” He told her, looking down at her in wonder. He never cared to show someone a good time before, not until now. “It’s not lame, is it?” He should have taken her on a real date, to a nice restaurant, not to _work_.

 

“No,” she quickly assured, “It’s exciting,”

 

That put him at ease, remembering how interested he was to learn, years ago. He used his key to get into the projection room, flicking the light switch on. He didn’t work here anymore, but he still had a key incase Andrew, the owner, needed him ever.

 

Tonight Andrew was doing him a favor. Jughead asked if he could work the projection room, he didn’t need to be paid, he just wanted the night away from his life. Andrew had laughed, saying, “You’re trying to impress a girl, aren’t you?” How had he known?

 

“Wow,” Betty breathed, their joined hands slipping apart as she moved forward. He was struck by instant loneliness, needing to touch her again. He was drawn to her, closing the door behind them and following, until his hand was on her back, pressing lightly.

 

She felt sparks shoot through her body at his touch, motioning her forward and towards the back wall where all the film reels were. He’d built the shelves himself and arranged all the films, spending hours here, once upon a time.

 

He explained it all to her, and pulled one off the shelf to show her what it looked like.

 

“This is incredible, Jug. It’s like another world in here.” It really was – their own tiny world, where she wished they could stay together forever, getting to know each other. There was more to him than the Serpents, and she wanted to know it all, she wanted to know all the things he kept behind those stormy blue eyes that had her so entranced.

 

She felt really special, getting to see all this, knowing not everyone got to.

 

“That’s why I love it so much.” He replied, amazed that she saw it too. In here it was easy to ignore the troubles of the world. This was like a home to him, where he spent so much time after his mum was gone.

 

Betty smiled so beautifully at him, and he could tell he was doing something right. Finally.

 

“How about we set everything up so that when it’s time all we have to do is roll it?”

 

She nodded, intrigued to see the process. It was old school, and she loved how he explained everything so gracefully, taking her hand and showing her how to do each step. It was a reason to be close, and she really liked that. She loved the way his long fingers moved with such knowledge.

 

Being inside this small room with him without anyone knowing was thrilling. In this moment she wanted to have everything with him – to hell with him being a Serpent, and to hell with her being… well, _her_. It didn’t matter.

 

She watched him, standing so close to her, holding one of her hands while he concentrated on the reel with the other, adjusting something, his eyes fixed there.

 

“There,” he said with resolve, and as soon as his eyes were on hers again, he saw it. If he was ever a romantic, and maybe tonight he was, he’d know this was the moment. The moment he and Betty Cooper had their first kiss. The moment everything changed. He’d never wanted something like this, without anything else behind it; all he wanted was to kiss her.

 

Without giving it a second thought, he tightened his hold on her hand, his free one coming up behind her neck, cradling the back of her head as he leaned down, his lips like a magnet to hers.

 

And there it was, everything he never knew was possible – the gates to a whole new life were opened.

 

He’d never felt this way. Kissing other girls was a means of furthering things along, of getting into their pants. And while he’d love to sleep with Betty, that wasn’t his goal tonight, that wasn’t what kissing her right now was about. It was simply about _kissing_ her.

 

Betty moaned, not even embarrassed, not even noticing, as he deepened the light kiss, his lips massaging hers with more pressure. It was magnificent, filling her with wonder and delight. It was so much better than she ever expected it to be, when she imaged this happening. She felt like she couldn’t breath, but also like she was hit with a dose of too much oxygen, feeling a little dizzy.

 

As his lips lightened on hers, their foreheads touching and his eyes opening to look at her completely blissful face, he smiled gently, “Is this okay?” he asked lowly.

 

Betty sighed, keeping her eyes closed and reaching her lips up to his, “God, yes,” she whispered, locking their lips again. She didn’t want him to stop.

 

Jughead let her hand go, his arm wrapping around her lower back to pull her in closer to him. In turn she lifted her hands to his face, warm and perfect in her hold, feeling the way his jaw muscles moved as he opened his mouth, so warm and fresh and intoxicating. She mimicked him; glad he was holding her closely. She needed more.

 

It was so gentle, and yet also so controlling, in a way she didn’t know could feel so good, his tongue finding hers. Pressing up onto her toes, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, their kiss turning hot and heavy. It was so sinful; yet also the most pure she’d ever felt.

 

When they finally pulled back to breathe, hot against each others faces, she almost squealed at the adorably soft way he looked at her. She’d never seen him look at anyone else that way, and instantly she felt important, and wanted.

 

“That was…” he sighed, searching for the words as he gripped the back on her neck gently, “Where have you been my whole life?”

 

He surprised even himself with that line, but he meant it. Why had he let his father keep them apart? He knew now that that part of him that was always searching and never satisfied, had finally found what was missing. It was Betty.

 

“Jug,” she breathed right back, her brows creasing. She felt it too. She may have only "kissed" one boy before, so she didn’t have a lot to compare it to, but she was pretty sure that was… something immensely special.

 

His lips were on hers again, light and gentle like when they’d started.

 

She was so perfect, the most amazing kiss of his life. There was suddenly no one else, no one but Betty.

 

 


	7. Up is Down and Down is Up

Jughead held Betty’s hand as they walked across to the concessions stand. It might not be the healthiest dinner but it was the best one for a movie night. He’d get them hot dogs and pop corn and soda, and whatever else Betty wanted.

 

He was on cloud nine after that kiss. He couldn’t remember ever being this happy.

 

As they got in line, Betty noticed Kevin right away, his body half turning towards them. He did a double take and it made her smile in amusement. She was sure she was the last person he expected to see in line behind him.

 

“Betty,” Kevin said in surprise, his eyes only widening further when he registered who was standing next to her.

 

His gaze traveled down to their clasped hands, confusion and concern lacing her friend’s features.

 

“Hey, Kev,” she greeted. She could tell he wanted to say something, but he wouldn’t with Jughead around. She full well expected a text from Kevin, probably tonight, demanding an explanation.

 

She was sure he’d be concerned for her, but screw being careful. Screw everything else besides Jughead’s lips on hers. She couldn’t wait to do that again. It wasn’t like her to be this way, but then again, she’d never been in this situation before.

 

“Jughead,” Kevin finally nodded, his eyes moving back to Betty’s, wordlessly asking what the hell was going on.

 

They weren’t as close as they used to be, not since he started dating Joaquin, a slightly older Serpent, and had less time for her. She didn’t hold it against him. He deserved to be happy.

 

She thought it was funny; to suddenly be in the company of the only two men who’d ever kissed her. Kevin was an experiment. He’d asked her if he could, when they were much younger and she used to sleep over. He wanted to make sure that he did indeed like boys, and she wanted to see what it was like.

 

The kiss she shared with Kevin and the one she’d just had with Jughead were polar opposites.

 

“So, you guys seeing the movie?” He asked, but his eyes indicated that was the last thing he actually wanted to ask.

 

It made the smile on her face brighten.

 

“Yes, we are,” Jughead answered.

 

“Oh, Joaquin and I are too. Where are you guys parked?”

 

“We’re not watching from a car,” Jughead explained, calm and collected, holding her hand without any indication of letting go.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I’ve got seats set up for us on top of the projection building.”

 

Betty didn’t know that, and suddenly she was even more excited for tonight. That sounded so romantic, “You do?” she asked in awe, looking up at him. She liked how tall he was, just another incredibly attractive trait of his.

 

He just gave a little smirk in return.

 

“Is that your move?” Kevin asked, suddenly defensive.

 

Betty’s eyes widened at him in shock, but Jughead stayed calm.

 

“No, that’s not my move. Betty will be the first person to ever come up there with me.” He simply answered, honestly refreshed by the lack of fear he instilled in Kevin. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was dating one of them. Also, he was glad Betty had a friend looking out for her.

 

“You’re up,” Jughead nodded, and Kevin turned to order.

 

Betty mouthed an ‘I’m sorry,’ to him, and he just smirked and winked down at her, not wanting her to worry about anything.

 

“Pick out whatever you want to eat,” he told her instead, watching her face as she looked over at the menu.

 

In that moment he remembered what it was that had him here, with her delicate hand in his, and he felt like shit, letting the dread run through him before pushing it aside. It didn’t matter now. Sweet Pea wouldn’t ruin this for him. This wasn’t about sex anymore. She was already more than that.

 

“I’ll text you,” Kevin told Betty, his food and drink in hand, disappearing towards the cars.

 

Kevin walked with wide strides back to his car, needing to talk to Joaquin as quickly as possible. What the hell was going on? Was he living in some alternate reality where down was up and up was down? That was the only explanation he could think of for seeing what he’d just seen.

 

He got into the driver’s side, thrusting the food at his boyfriend, “Oh my god, you’ll never guess who I just ran into,”

 

Joaquin grabbed a handful of popcorn, an amused expression taking over as Kevin began.

 

“Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper,” he said in whispered disbelief, “holding hands and getting food. They’re seeing a movie, _on top of the projection house_ ,” he rolled his eyes, mocking Jughead’s deep voice, “What the hell is he doing with Betty?”

 

“She’s your friend, right?” Joaquin asked, not at all concerned like Kevin was.

 

“Yes,” he huffed, Joaquin knew _exactly_ who she was. She was his best friend. He felt badly that they only interacted in school as of late, and that his friendship skills were lacking, but he cared about her. She was a good person and deserved a better life than the shit one she was dealt.

 

“Do you know what’s going on? Why’s he with her?” He asked.

 

He and Betty had been friends since the fifth grade, when he moved here with his father after he’d gotten the sheriff’s position. Betty had stood up for him when one of the kids was teasing him, and he decided he was going to stick with her. She always looked out for him, and he was going to do the same for her.

 

Joaquin shrugged, “I mean, it’s definitely weird, FP will kill him if he finds out, but… I stay out of people’s personal business.”

 

“How do you never know anything?”

 

“It’s a gang, baby, not a gossip group of old ladies. We talk business, not about who’s dating who.”

 

Kevin huffed again, thinking what good was having a boyfriend who was in the Serpents when he never had any dirt to dish out. He pulled his phone out instead, texting Betty.

 

Back at the concessions booth, Jughead and Betty were putting their food into one of the small cardboard boxes provided for those who bought more than they could carry.

 

Betty laughed, the sound like a beautiful melody to Jughead’s ears, “I think we got too much,”

 

“There’s no such thing as too much food,” he told her, grabbing her hand again as he carried the box with the other. She loved tonight.

 

He took her to the side of the building they hadn’t been to yet, a metal ladder leading up to the roof.

 

“You okay climbing up?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” she smiled, looking down at her black flats. They were very comfortable. She didn’t own any uncomfortable shoes anyway.

 

She watched as he climbed up surprisingly well with a box in his hand. When she followed, he held out his hand to help her balance as she stepped over the edge.

 

The view was incredible. They weren’t high up by any means, but it definitely looked different from up here.

 

He put their food down on the crate that he used as a table, hoping she’d like the blankets and old couch cushions he’d set up earlier today.

 

“I’m just going to start up the movie and I’ll be right back, make yourself comfortable,”

 

Betty nodded, moving down to sit on the blankets, taking their food out of the box. She was so happy. This was so incredible, and more romantic that she could ask for.

 

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, smiling because she wasn’t surprised at all to see a text from Kevin already. It was a simple text, but she knew exactly what he was asking.

 

KK: **???**

BC: **Don’t worry. We can talk tomorrow if you’re free.**

KK: **Oh, I’m making time for this.**

When the screen lit up and the old fashioned countdown began, she put her phone down among the food on the crate, getting comfortable and adjusting herself against the cushion so it served as a back rest.

 

Jughead was back up in no time, taking a seat next to her and giving her a handsome smile, “The sound isn’t the best from up here, but it’s good enough,” he explained. There were big speakers around the park, for anyone who was using lounge chairs so they’d be able to hear the movie through them.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” she smiled. She was sure that literally nothing could make this night more perfect.

 

And then he got comfortable, moving an arm around her shoulders without any shyness, and lowered his lips to hers again, a soft innocent kiss, and she was proven wrong.

 

 _Now_ it was perfect.


	8. I Know It's Crazy, But I'm Happy

Betty was still so incredibly happy the next day that even her dad’s usual crappy attitude wasn’t going to ruin her day. In the morning she made them both breakfast, and he mentioned a job interview he had coming up next week. She replied with, “That’s great, dad,” and really meant it.

 

“If I get it I’ll probably be away for a few weeks,” he added.

 

She didn’t want to tell him that was the best part.

 

When he went out to work on his car, to make sure it would run when he had to drive it a distance, she began the laundry, carrying it over to the laundry house in the middle of the trailer park. She went back and forth, bringing her dad a fresh beer every time he ran out, and cleaning up the rest of the trailer.

 

Kevin was going to pick her up for dinner, so when she was done with cleaning up, she took a shower and got some schoolwork done while she waited. She’d need to reserve one of the school computers on her day off from Pop’s to type up a few of the essays that were due.

 

Jughead had texted her a few times today, but he’d warned her the night before, when he dropped her off, that he had some stuff on today and wouldn’t be free. She understood, and she appreciated the sweet text she’d received about what a good time he had last night, and how they had to do it again soon.

 

She hoped they would.

 

When Kevin arrived, he greeted her dad, making small talk. Being the sheriff’s son didn’t sit well with Hal, but he and Betty had been friends since they were in fifth grade, so he accepted it.

 

“Bye, dad,” she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Stay out of trouble,” he warned, but she knew what he meant was to stay away from the Serpents.

 

“We will, Mr. Cooper. Good night.”

 

Kevin couldn’t even wait until they were in his car to grill her, pulling her in by her arm as soon as they were a safe distance from the trailer.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Betty?” he asked, sounding panicked. “Your dad’s going to kill you,”

 

Betty rolled her eyes; yes she’d heard that threat before.

 

“And that’s not even my _first_ concern.” He added.

 

“Can we at least get to the café before you start?” Betty laughed lightly, clearly not as worried as Kevin was.

 

“I have no idea who you are,” he said, sounding exasperated, “Has someone else taken residence inside that pretty blonde head of yours?”

 

She had a second of wanting to be snarky, of wanting to say something like, _‘Well, maybe if we hung out more,’_ but she wouldn’t really mean it. Even though they hadn’t hung out in a while, like _this_ , she still knew Kevin was her friend no matter what. He was the only real one, other than Pop of course.

 

“No, Kev, it’s still me in here,” she smiled sweetly before getting into his car.

 

She managed to distract him with questions about Joaquin for a few minutes, but he was right back to the Jughead issue.

 

“Are you… _dating_ him?”

 

Betty shrugged. She wasn’t sure how to answer that, “I don’t know… I mean, we kissed, and I’m pretty sure last night was a date.” Gosh, it made her happier than she’d ever been, thinking about him and the way his lips felt on hers.

 

“When did this all happen?” he asked in disbelief. She was glad he was at least good at multitasking, and he wouldn’t kill them by being distracted on the road.

 

“Tuesday night,” she answered, biting her lip, “Archie was being a jerk and Jughead stepped in. He offered me a ride that night, and he’s given me one every night since.”

 

“Wait, Archie was being a jerk how?”

 

She sighed, not wanting to relive it, “Just the usual, you know him.”

 

“And Jughead… _Jughead Jones_ … stepped in?”

 

“Yep,” she nodded, pointing out a spot for him to park in.

 

He took a few silent minutes to register what she’d told him, and when they got out and began walking to their destination he got serious with her, sighing, “I’m not trying to be mean, Betty, because you know I love you and I think you’re amazing, and I’m sorry if I haven’t been there for you as much as I used to now that Joaquin’s in the picture… but… this is all _crazy_. He’s like Romeo and you’re like Juliet… or rather, maybe the other way around, you know what I mean,” he shook his head at the jumbled thought.

 

She hooked her arm around his, smiling up at him softly, the two coming to a stop in front of the café, “I know it’s crazy, Kev… But I’m happy, like _really_ happy. Just let me have this,” she asked with innocent eyes, “Please?”

 

Everything he said was true, and she knew it, but she still wanted it. She just wanted to be happy for a bit.

 

He didn’t want to see any more sadness in those eyes, he’d seen enough, and while he was suspicious of this sudden interest, he’d let her have this, like she wanted.

 

Jughead Jones was _hot_ ; he’d be the first person to admit it. But even with that fact he was still surprised that his lovely innocent best friend was into the Serpent prince. He was her complete opposite, which now that he thought about it was probably part of the attraction. He should know; one of the things he loved most about Joaquin was how different they were.

 

Betty had never had much of anything. She was beautiful; a complete knock out, but because of who she was in this town, boys didn’t pay her any attention. Or at least, not any nice attention; no sweet notes or flowers. No chocolates or innocent flirting. It made him sad because she deserved better. He just hoped Jughead was deserving of her. It already made him angry, thinking about how the snake might hurt and corrupt his wholesome best friend. Betty needed someone to protect her.

 

* * *

 

They spent their dinner and coffee date catching up a little, and with Betty answering every one of Kevin’s many questions. She didn’t really have many answers, all she knew was that she was happy, and that Jughead made the butterflies flutter excitedly inside her stomach – so much so that they were spreading to her legs and arms too.

 

She really appreciated that she had a friend that cared enough to ask her these questions though. It was fun getting to be girlie with him.

 

On their drive back, Jughead texted and asked if she could meet him for a little bit, in the empty part of the park where he’d dropped her off every time he drove her home.

 

She gave Kevin her best smile and asked if he could drop her off there. He shook his head, but did as she said.

 

Jughead was already waiting, smoking and leaning against his bike, looking like the best thing she’d ever seen. She couldn’t believe how quickly and completely she’d grown attracted to him. Yes, he’d always been attractive, but now there was this pull to him, this need to be close.

 

It was not even a week ago that she saw FP when she looked at him, and while the two still looked very much like father and son, now when she looked at him she only saw Jughead; the sweet guy who made sure she got home okay, the one that was patient when he showed her how old time film reels worked, and the one who had so passionately kissed her up on that rooftop while the movie played out before them. It was like a dream come true.

 

“Be careful. Text me when you’re in bed and safe.” Kevin told her.

 

She smiled, not wanting to tell him she was safer with Jughead than she was at home with her father, “I will,”

 

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and almost skipped over to Jughead.

 

He smiled right away, pushing off the bike and throwing out his cigarette, making sure all the smoke was out of his lungs before she came into his arms. He’d never been happier to see anyone else before in his life.

 

He wrapped her up in his arms, inhaling her sweet scent, his face in her soft air.

 

“You look so beautiful. If I didn’t know Keller was gay I’d be jealous.” He told her, the two of them giving Kevin a wave goodbye as she turned to look back at her friend in his car.

 

She smiled at his compliment, feeling her cheeks flush red. She wasn’t dressed special, she never really was, just a pink sweater she thought was cute from Forever21 and a plain pair of black jeans, but she felt beautiful, now that he’d said the words to her.

 

Looking up at him, those eyes that were already her favorite, she desperately wanted him to kiss her, and as he moved a stray hair off her face and leaned down, she knew it was coming. She pressed up on her toes to meet him half way, everything making sense when they were joined again.

 

It was as magical as last night, fireworks exploding behind her closed eyelids as his soft lips massaged hers.

 

He groaned against her lips, “I didn’t think I could miss someone so much,” he confessed, not caring about sounding like a pussy, he just loved the way it made her smile.

 

“Me too,” she whispered, moaning softly when he kissed her again, a little harder and with tongue. God, it felt so good. The faint smell of his cigarette wasn’t even bothering her.

 

They stopped long enough for him to ask her about her day, but as soon as she was finished and had asked about his, he was backing her up against one of the empty trailers, her chest heaving at the way he looked at her; like she was the most desirable thing he’d ever seen.

 

It felt so nice to be lost in the heat with him, his hard body against hers, his hands touching her face, neck, shoulder, arms, waist, and back – it was so much, and yet not nearly enough.

 

She may have never been _touched_ before, by anyone other than herself of course, but she knew without a doubt that she wanted him to. Maybe not tonight, it was all still so new, and she knew she had to have some sense of control, but she did want him. The way his noticeable arousal pressed against her lower stomach made her both shy and excited at the same time. How was it possible that someone as plain as her could make someone like him feel that way?

 

Her head lulled back against the metal, feeling his lips everywhere, even though they were only on the side of her neck – so soft and gentle.

 

She never wanted this to end.

 

And Jughead wondered if he’d ever be able to pull his lips away from her, not when she tasted so good.


	9. Something Old and Classic and Always Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm updating so often, but the story is flowing out of me, and I have so many other ideas I want to get to as well! Ah, if only there was more time! Enjoy!

The following week at school was kind of bizarre. Betty had lunch with Kevin like she always did, but now Jughead had joined them a few times, and even Sweet Pea and Veronica once.

 

Veronica was nice; complimenting Betty on the speech she’d given in one of their classes and making some passing comment about how they should go shopping some time. She doubted they shopped at the same stores.

 

People had left her alone more than normal, besides for the usual culprits like Archie and Cheryl, never able to keep their mouths shut for too long.

 

“What the hell is he doing with _you_?” Cheryl said one time, in the girls’ locker room. Betty ignored her as best as she could, but it _did_ bother her. Yes, Betty had thought the exact same thing, but it was different having someone else voice it.

 

Jughead had even picked her up from the library the one night, when she had gone to get her stuff typed up on her night off from Pop’s. On the few nights he was busy, he’d sent Fangs to drive her home, now knowing not to drop her off directly in front of the trailer.

 

Her dad had been offered the job that would take him out of Riverdale for at least a few weeks, which was always good news. He’d be leaving early next week.

 

On Friday even Toni said hello to her, eyeing the two of them together with a little smirk. It actually made Betty feel jealous; knowing her and Jughead were _friendly_ , as he’d so _elegantly_ had put it. She was so jealous that it had put her in a horrible mood for her shift at Pop’s that night. She was sure she could never give Jughead what Toni probably did.

 

Jughead had noticed Betty’s mood, and when they were both finally alone in Pop’s parking lot he asked what was the matter.

 

“It just worries me,” she shrugged, feeling stupid about the whole thing. It’s not like Jughead and she had put labels on anything, and she knew she’d have no right to be mad if he was with other girls.

 

“What worries you?” he asked with clear concern, cupping her soft face.

 

She swallowed, “Toni,” she answered lowly, closing her eyes.

 

He put his finger under her chin then, forcing her to look up, “hey,” he began gently, “I’d never be with another girl while I’m with you. Toni and I haven’t done that in awhile, and I promise it won’t happen again.” He smiled, hoping to reassure her. He meant it. She was so cute, and he hated to worry her.

 

“You’re with me?” she smiled then, liking how it sounded coming from him.

 

“And you’re with me, right?” he asked, raising a playful eyebrow.

 

She nodded, letting him lean down to place a little kiss to her lips, “Don’t worry, baby,” he added, “I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you.”

 

It made her heart hurt, because she really did believe him, and she really wanted it all to be true. It couldn’t be though. She knew that.

 

“Do you have to be home by a certain time?” he asked then, kissing her forehead next and making her heart flutter.

 

She shook her head. If her dad asked she’d just say she stayed late at work. He’d never asked though, even when she had stayed late at Pop’s in the past.

 

“Come to my place? My dad’s gone for a few days. We can watch a movie.”

 

She nodded without needing to think about it. It would be nice to just sit with him and watch a movie, maybe ever _not_ watch it.

 

He pulled her in for a quick hug, unable to keep the smile from his face. It would be nice to hangout somewhere other than Pop’s and the dark empty part of the trailer park. At least his place was warm and had somewhere comfortable to sit.

 

* * *

 

It was late enough when they got back that none of his neighbors were out, which he thought was a good thing because he didn’t need someone telling his dad he had Betty Cooper over.

 

When his father did learn about Betty, he was sure all hell would break loose, but his father didn’t scare him anymore. No beating from FP could be as bad as initiation had been - leaving him in the hospital for two nights.

 

Besides, his father knew the Cooper woman allure just as well as he did. Alice had started all this. So, could he really blame him?

 

Jughead held the door open for her and she stepped in timidly, looking around when he turned the lights on. The trailers really were nicer on this side of the park, not that that was saying much. His place was still old and warn in, but probably twice as big as hers, if not three.

 

It was obvious two bachelors lived in it now, although the signs of his mum lingered still, years later. It made her sad, that he’d lost her. She remembered she wished she could come offer her condolences back then, but it hadn’t been her place to do so.

 

She was drawn to the picture of Gladys and Jughead hanging up by the bookcase. He was maybe seven, his hair tucked under the beanie he used to wear all the time. She hadn’t seen it on him for years now though, he’d outgrown it a little before he’d grown into the leather jacket.

 

“Your mum was beautiful, Juggie,” she breathed, realizing there was a lot of her in him too. He wasn’t just his father’s son. There was a softer part to him.

 

Warmth shot though him as he watched her, the new nickname already something he liked, “Yeah,” he simply answered, going to the kitchen to grab them some waters from the fridge. He pulled his jacket off, throwing it on the back of a chair.

 

Betty bit at her lip as she walked to the kitchen counter, placing her hands flat down on it and watching him on the other side. She could only imagine how horrible it must have been for him.

 

“I’m sorry you lost her,”

 

He just smiled, not wanting to think about how he’d watched the person he loved most wither away to nothing. It still made him so angry, the way his father became more and more distant, as the cancer progressed, when she needed him. They _both_ needed him.

 

It had all been put onto Jughead’s shoulders; looking after her, knowing any day he’d loose her and there was nothing he could do. That’s why the Twilight Drive-In had been so important. It was what he had after his mum died and his dad began drinking more and more, just getting worse. There was also Sweet Pea and Toni, of course; he was lucky to have them too.

 

“What movie should we watch?” he asked, not wanting to dwell on it now. Not now that he was alone with Betty and they could just enjoy each other. Things were getting so much better for him. Now that Betty was in his life.

 

Betty realized he wanted it dropped and accepted the water bottle he’d handed her, “Um, something old and classic,” she answered.

 

“I have plenty of those,” he winked, coming around and taking her hand. He led her to the couch and went to make a selection once she was comfortably seated.

 

“Something romantic, I suppose?” he asked teasingly, but she saw he’d already pulled something out.

 

“Always something romantic,” she replied, slipping her flats off and grabbing the blanket thrown over the armrest of the couch.

 

Jughead plopped down next to her, making the couch dip a little, a silly giggle escaping her from the joy she was feeling right now.

 

“Make yourself comfortable. Put your feet up,” he told her, moving an arm behind her against the backrest as he worked the remote control with the other.

 

She gasped when she saw it was Shop Around the Corner, “This is one of my favorites!” she told him excitedly.

 

He smiled at her, loving how happy she was. He loved their stolen make out sessions, but this was so nice too, knowing they had time to just _be_.

 

“Did you want popcorn?” he asked.

 

She shook her head no. She’d eaten towards the end of her shift at Pop’s so she really wasn’t hungry. Besides, being alone in private with Jughead had the butterflies in a frenzy inside her. Maybe it was presumptuous of her, but she didn’t want to have popcorn in her teeth when they made out.

 

And while she loved the movie playing out before them, she was much more interested in the boy who’d pulled her into his side, his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his stomach, leaning her head against his shoulder.

 

Her eyes drifted from the television to his face, studying his perfect profile and biting at her lip. It was a little scary, all the things he’d awakened inside her, but she also liked it, and really wanted to explore those things, with him.

 

Feeling her eyes on him, a smile tugged at his lips and he peeked down at her, “Are you checking me out, Miss Cooper?” he teased.

 

“Maybe,” she blushed, squeaking a little when he easily maneuvered them so she was straddling his lap and grabbing onto his board shoulders, biting into her lip at the way he looked at her. She loved that stare already, it was both demanding and soft, both needful and giving.

 

As her hands on his shoulders drifted up to his neck and into his hair, he easily gripped her hip, wrapping the other arm around her slender waist as he leaned up to capture her tempting lips. She was so fucking sweet, a taste he wanted to get drunk on every day.

 

“Jug,” she breathed against his mouth, moaning and only opening up to him more when his tongued began to explore her lips and mouth. It felt incredibly erotic, and so damn right.

 

Her body was on fire, feeling his every touch in her core. She never knew she wanted this so much, not before him. She’d always hoped, and now here she was, with the loveliest human to enter her life.

 

He moaned, almost embarrassed by the affect she had on him. Yes, he wanted to rip her clothes off, to see how beautiful she was, to take her in the oldest of ways. But more than that he wanted to get to know every part of her. He wanted to learn what she wanted, and then give it all to her.

 

This wasn’t something he’d experienced before. She was quickly becoming the most precious and important thing to him. This feeling inside him was something he wanted to chase, something he wanted to keep.

 

“You’re so fucking perfect,” he breathed against her mouth, the words making her kiss him harder, his back pressing into the couch as she pressed up against him, the movement brushing against him and making him groan.

 

She surprised even herself with how brave she was, whispering, “Please,” needing more but not knowing how much she’d be able to take.

 

When he shifted them again, moving her so she was on her back and he was gently hovering above her, she smiled, glad he knew her signals so well already. He was looking at her so intently, so longingly, and she felt all the same things.

 

She reached her hands up behind his neck, pulling him down to her and losing herself in their actions.


	10. An Odd Couple Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hear you guys are okay with quick updates? Well here's another one!
> 
> The next chapter **is** written, **but** it is not edited, and I feel like it needs a lot of editing, so it won't be up as fast as the last couple of chapters were... but I'm pretty sure you guys will be happy with it :) *wink, wink*
> 
> So yes, next update will be whenever I get some time to edit and rewrite, definitely by the weekend, **maybe** earlier.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all your loveliness!

Betty’s eyes fluttered open, looking around sleepily and suddenly figuring out where she was – the Jones’ trailer. The panic quickly set in, wondering what time it was and hoping to god her dad didn’t notice she’d not been home all night.

 

Jughead’s arm was thrown around her waist, heavy with sleep, the two of them still completely clothed and squished together on the sofa.

 

She sat up quickly, her head dizzy from the action, and searched the walls for a clock, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it wasn’t even six. If she went home right now she’d have a great chance on getting into her bedroom before her dad noticed.

 

As she slipped her flats on, Jughead stirred behind her, groaning with a stretch, “What’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and just _knowing_ it was an ungodly hour.

 

“I have to get home. We fell asleep.” She told him, getting off the couch and grabbing her backpack.

 

Still sleepy and groggy, Jughead pushed himself up, “I’ll walk you over,”

 

She smiled at him then, thinking this was the cutest and most vulnerable she’d ever seen him. She leaned down and gave him a kiss, “I’ll be fine, go to bed and get a few more hours of sleep,” she told him.

 

The kiss had him feeling warm inside, it was so sweet and tender, and from his sleepy state, he agreed, her lips meeting his once more before she slipped out.

 

She thankfully didn’t run into anyone on her power walk back home, the air fresh and still this early in the morning, the space undisturbed by the waking world probably for another hour.

 

When she got home she was so happy that she’d dealt with their squeaking door, able to get inside and into her room undetected. She got into her bed, willing her nerves to calm down and staring at the ceiling, a stupid smile creeping onto her face as she recalled last night.

 

Nothing had happened, nothing past lots of kissing and innocent touching, his hands staying away from her breasts and core, the most he’d done was grab her ass, grinding his arousal into her core and making her moan at the intense pleasure it caused. She wanted more, and she couldn’t wait to do it again, hoping he’d move passed first base with her.

 

She was impressed though, that even though he so clearly had an erection, and her panties were uncomfortably soaked, he still didn’t push her to do more. Maybe she’d been wrong about him; maybe he wasn’t as much of a player as she thought he was.

 

Across the trailer park Jughead stared at the ceiling also. There was no way he was going to sleep again now, feeling her against him still and wishing she was here, warm in his arms.

 

He was hard as fucking ever, irritated inside the jeans he’d slept in and groaning in frustration. He’d wanted her so badly last night, but he wasn’t about to rush into things and ruin everything with her if she wasn’t ready.

 

He pushed himself up with irritation and went to the bathroom, turning the shower on and deciding to take care of it himself. There was no way he was going to get through today with a clear head without releasing some pent up urges.

 

Inside the shower, he gripped his wet hair back before pressing his hand against the tiles, using his free one to stroke himself, Betty’s soft moans and whimpers like a recording in his head. He’d never been more turned on by someone; he’d never been attracted to someone this way. He’d been with other girls, but they’d never stayed on his mind the way Betty did, consuming him.

 

As he came, he pictured her, naked and coming undone below him.

 

Back inside Betty’s bed, she squeezed her eyes shut, her hand captured between thighs as they pressed together and her back arched, breathing deeply as she made herself come, wishing it was Jughead’s hand instead of her own.

 

The few times she’d done this before being with Jughead, she hadn’t pictured any specific person, just someone who was kind to her, but now that the object of her desire had a face, and such a handsome face at that, the release was so much better.

 

She breathed heavily as she pulled her hand away and let herself relax into the mattress. This feeling, everything to do with him, had her completely and utterly happy.

 

* * *

 

“It’s gonna be two weeks in a few days and he probably hasn’t even gotten passed first base yet,” Sweet Pea teased, that stupid smirk stuck on his face from being so cocky.

 

Veronica punched him in the arm, making Jughead smile, “Leave him alone,” she warned sternly.

 

When she turned to face Jughead again she gave him a completely different expression, one that was gentler and kinder than the one she was giving her boyfriend, “Don’t listen to him, Jug. You and Betty are adorable. Just take things one step at a time.”

 

Jughead gave Veronica a half smile, deciding to do just that. He didn’t care if he lost the bet. Betty had been more to him than that from probably that first night, when he’d agreed to the stupid thing. He wasn’t going to hurt her like that, he considered just handing Sweet Pea the money right now and being done with it.

 

He wasn’t sure why he didn’t.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Sweet Pea’s loud voice boomed, giving Betty a bright smile as she placed his food down in front of him, doing the same with Jughead’s and Veronica’s.

 

She gave them smile, but was wondering exactly what it was they were talking about.

 

“I was just telling Jughead that you two should come back to my place tonight.” Veronica spoke up; “My mum’s out and Sweet Pea and I were going to order in and watch movies all night.”

 

“Oh,” Betty said, looking to Jughead for an answer. She wasn’t really sure _that_ was what she wanted to do, but it was nice of them to offer.

 

Jughead reached his hand out to hers and took it, bringing it to his lips. He was so damn cute and romantic, and made her feel so special she just couldn’t believe it sometimes. He was nothing like she expected him to be, he was so warm and kind with her.

 

Veronica grabbed onto Sweet Pea’s arm, “Awe, baby, look how adorable they are. Jughead’s such a gentleman. I wished you’d be like that,” she sighed.

 

Betty smiled shyly, biting at her lip.

 

“Maybe we’ll stop by for a little bit,” he answered Veronica, looking up at Betty and raising his eyebrows as if to ask if that was okay.

 

She nodded, “Thanks for inviting us,”

 

“Of course! I can’t wait to get to know you better,”

 

Betty smiled at the brunette, not knowing if she could trust her but deciding not to be too skeptical.

 

As Betty excused herself to get to another table, Veronica gave Jughead another dose of, “Oh, you’re so in love,” Sweet Pea adding a, “Yeah, he’s pussy whipped for sure,” earning another smack from Veronica and making Jughead laugh. They were hilarious, and also sickeningly annoying, Sweet Pea murmuring something about Veronica’s pussy and making her giggle, his lips on hers.

 

“You sure you want us to come over? I don’t want to walk in on anything inappropriate.” He shuttered, teasing them because they really were disgusting.

 

“Oh, well that’s too bad, because we’re always doing inappropriate things. Aren’t we, baby?”

 

Veronica laughed and pushed Sweet Pea off herself, telling him to eat his food.

 

“I promise we’ll behave ourselves when you bring your _girlfriend_ over,”

 

He liked the sound of _that_.

 

* * *

 

He picked Betty up from Pop’s a little later on, after he and Sweet Pea attended to some business at the Wyrm while their dads were away. Sweet Pea had gone to Veronica’s already, and Jughead waited outside for Betty, chain-smoking three cigarettes because being with her was making him realize how much he didn’t want this life of gangbanging. He wanted to be better than that for her.

 

But it was too late.

 

His bad mood was lifted as soon she exited Pop’s, skipping over to him happily, dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a black sweater. _Fuck_. How was she this sexy?

 

She threw her arms around him and he smiled, holding her close.

 

“Smoking’s bad for you, you know?” she told him, shaking her head cutely at him.

 

“Really,” he smirked, eyeing her and not being subtle about it, “I hadn’t heard.”

 

“Yep,” she nodded once, grabbing his helmet off the handle.

 

“Maybe I like things that are bad for me,” he teased, seeing the blush brightened her cheeks.

 

“I’m sure you do,” she shot back, fighting through her shyness and flirting right back. Would she ever be able to be those bad things for him though?

 

He straddled the bike then, and she joined him, not giving her much time to dwell on her thoughts.

 

At Veronica’s place, the two of them were in shock, not expecting it to be so big and luxurious. Sweet Pea laughed, saying he’d had the same reaction his first time here.

 

Veronica had ordered them Chinese food, more than she thought they could eat, but of course between Jughead and Sweet Pea, everything was gone, Betty surprised by how much they could pack away and still look so fit.

 

As the boys played some game on Veronica’s gaming console, drinking beers and roasting each other, Veronica pulled Betty into the kitchen.

 

“I’ll make us some cocktails,” she smiled, moving about as Betty sat on one of the stools.

 

“Oh, I don’t drink,” Betty replied lamely.

 

She expected Veronica to push her or to make some remark about her being a good girl, but instead she just smiled and said, “Well, lucky for you I’m great at mocktails too,”

 

Betty knew Veronica was only being nice to her because she was with Jughead now, but it was still nice to hang out with another girl like this. Veronica was definitely someone she was sure would have a lot of advice to give her, if their friendship ever progressed.

 

Veronica told her a little bit about New York City, her description and life there sounding so amazing. Betty wondered if she missed it, her tone indicated that she did.

 

But before she could ask, Sweet Pea was calling them back out into the living room, telling them he’d beaten Jughead.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes as she came to sit on Sweet Pea’s lap, sipping her cocktail, “It’s movie time, enough of you two being little boys.”

 

Betty smiled when Jughead looked at her and reached his hand out to her, an indication for her to come sit down next to him. She did, cuddling into him as Veronica started up the movie.

 

It was a feel good romance that had Sweet Pea complaining the whole time, but it made Betty laugh because he was really funnier than she’d realized. He and Veronica were an odd couple, but somehow it worked great.

 

She hoped she and Jughead could soon be that comfortable together.

 

When Sweet Pea dragged Veronica to her bedroom, she laughed, telling Betty and Jughead they could sleep over in the guest bedroom down the hall if they wanted.

 

“And listen to you two have sex?” he asked, “I think not… Betty and I are gonna head out,” he told them.

 

“Okay, goodnight!” Veronica called out with a giggle.

 

Betty and Jughead eyed each other, laughing at what had just happened, and standing to leave together.

 

“Back to mine?” he asked her, his words full of indication.

 

She nodded, excited to be alone with him again.


	11. Souls Meeting Somewhere In Between

As soon as they were inside his trailer he had her pushed up against the front door, their lips locking. He easily reached down and lifted her up, making her smile as she looked down at him.

 

“Can I take you to my room?” he asked, not wanting to be presumptuous.

 

With soft eyes and a smile she nodded, completely sure. She held on around his shoulders as he carried her there and kicked his way in.

 

She was excited and nervous. She’d only ever been intimate like this with him, and she knew with each passing day that they would just continue getting closer, drawn to each other like bees were to flowers.

 

None of it felt rushed to her, it felt just right. She was pretty sure that when it did happen with him, she’d be ready.

 

He dropped her down onto his bed, a giggle escaping her lips as he slipped her flats off and threw them behind himself, coming to settle between her thighs.

 

He kissed her desperately, kicking his boots off and smiling against her mouth because she was so damn adorable and perfect.

 

As the kiss continued, Betty dared push her hands up under his t-shirt, feeling his soft and warm skin. She loved the way his body felt moving under her touch.

 

He pulled back, kneeling between her thighs now and throwing his t-shirt off, liking the way she looked at him.

 

Her breath caught at the sight of him, half naked and so beautiful, right here with her, his eyes filled with as much passion as she felt inside herself.

 

She reached her hand up to his stomach, feeling the hard muscles there and biting at her lip. He was lean, but muscular enough to seem strong.

 

He liked being checked out by her; seeing that his body did the things to her that hers did to him.

 

Her knees were up by his hips, his hands resting on them as he watched her. He hooked one of his hands under her knee, raising her leg up straight against his chest, turning to kiss her ankle gently, peppering kisses across the inner side of her calf. He liked the way she inhaled and dropped her head back down on his pillow, watching him with hooded eyes.

 

His free hand massaged down her other thigh, “You have the most amazing legs, you know that?” he asked her lowly. It was true; he loved her legs.

 

She wasn’t sure what to say, completely stunned and in awe while watching him. He was so incredibly sexy, and yet he was touching her like she was too.

 

“Jug,” she whispered instead, feeling a little shy by his praise.

 

“Seriously,” he told her, running his hand down the length of her leg, “I love when you wear shorts,” he let her knee bend to his side again, finally leaning back down over her and kissing her lips gently, “you drive me crazy, you’re so fucking sexy,”

 

Something about what he said made her brave, her hands exploring more of his chest and back, so strong under her gentle hands. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, could only imagine how nice his chest would feel against hers.

 

She wrapped her arms around him as their kiss grew deeper, his weight coming down against her more.

 

“Can I take these off?” he asked huskily against her mouth, his hand coming down to her shorts button, and she found herself nodding.

 

He gently moved back, undoing the little button and zipper, her hips lifting to let him slip the fabric over her hips and down her legs. She was wearing a plain pair of navy blue panties, literally the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

 

He loved the sight of her, so lovely and half naked under him. She was biting her lip the way she did so often, so he moved back over her, kissing the bite away, both their lips swollen at this point.

 

She smiled and pushed on his chest, the action making him flip them around, his hands quickly grabbing onto her ass and thighs, his touch firm yet also careful. She moaned when he squeezed, reaching for the bottom of her sweater and quickly bringing it over her head, overheating. She was more naked then she’d ever been in front of anyone else, but she felt okay with it.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed. She was only in a little tank top now, the thin fabric revealing her bra. His hands slipped under the tank, her sides warm and soft. She lifted her arms for him, the tank quickly joining the rest of their discarded clothes.

 

They were both so lost in one another, unaware of the outside world and only wanting to concentrate on this, on how their bodies felt under each other’s hands.

 

Betty’s bra was simple; with lace outlining the top and a small bow in the center, her cleavage and the way her breasts spilled from the top making him realize he wanted to bury his face in them and never leave.

 

But he didn’t want to go too fast, didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable, so instead he touched her, all over; her stomach, her sides, her neck and shoulder, running his hand down her arm as he propped himself up on one elbow, admiring the blonde beauty above him.

 

When his hand reached hers, she held onto it, biting at her lip again and raising it to her breast, letting his hand lay over it and biting harder into her lip when he squeezed.

 

She smiled at the warm feeling, the gentle way he was taking his time with her, and without having to think about it anymore, she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, pulling it away and feeling a little shy suddenly, and worried he’d get the wrong impression about tonight.

 

He was mesmerized by literally the nicest breasts he’d ever seen, but noticed the way a look of concern washed over her beautiful face and quickly sat up, moving an arm around her and pushing her hair out of the way with the other.

 

“Too much?” he asked, worried and hating himself, thinking he’d probably pushed her too far.

 

She shook her head then, “I just… I’m…” she swallowed then, not wanting him to think she was a tease and worried he’d be angry.

 

“What, baby?” he asked, gentle and concerned, “We can stop… I’m sorry if…”

 

She shook her head, “I don’t want to stop,”

 

 _Thank god._ “Okay,” he replied, caressing her back, “Wanna just slow down then?”

 

She looked into his blue eyes, instantly knowing he wouldn’t be mad at her. She should know better by now. He’d been nothing but amazing and kind to her.

 

“I don’t think I’m ready… to… to do _everything_ tonight,” she swallowed, watching the kind way he smiled at her words.

 

“Okay, baby, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he assured, hoping she believed him. He meant it. If she wanted to put all their clothes back on right now and just talk, he’d do it.

 

“I just… I don’t want to lose my virginity without… without doing any other stuff first,” she told him timidly. Her face burned with the confession. She’d never done any of this with anyone, and it was happening so quickly with him. She didn’t mind, she wanted it all, but it was dizzying how much she wanted him.

 

He nodded, “We’ll go slow,” he told her, meaning it.

 

They kissed then, sweet and light, his forehead pressing to hers. He moved her slowly, turning her onto her back and kissing her lips. He let his chest press down on hers, feeling her soft breasts against him and loving the way she moaned into his mouth.

 

She relaxed, now that her worries were out of the way.

 

His lips moved down her neck, the connection made her feel drunk, warm, and fuzzy all throughout her body. How could she feel it in her toes when he was all the way up here? How did he do that?

 

She sighed, lulling her head back, his lips moving up and capturing her earlobe. She gasped at the unexpected feeling it elicited, a burst of butterflies and pure lust shooting through her.

 

As he kissed right below her ear, she could hear the smile on his lips, his warm breath fanning over her electric skin, “Does that feel good?” he was taking her earlobe between his lips again, the tip of his tongue running along it ever so lightly.

 

He felt her body shutter at his actions, loving that something so small was so powerful between them. He wanted to make her feel it all – all the very best things – show her how good letting go could feel.

 

His hand had moved right below her breast, sitting over her ribs. She felt her nipples continue to strain, the arousal clear throughout her whole body.

 

“Can I touch you?” he asked against her ear.

 

She somehow whispered a, “yes,” his hand moving up to massage her breast in that same moment. His kisses moved down to her chest, traveling to her neglected breast. She pressed her chest up, wanting him there sooner, and looking down to watch him as he kissed her there.

 

They were so perfect, firm and perky and as large as they looked in her bra. When his mouth came over her nipple, licking his tongue over the hardened peek, he heard her gasp, glancing up to see she was watching. That only turned him on more, his hand pinching her other nipple between his middle and index fingers, groping the full flesh with the rest of his hand. He continued, paying them each equal attention and loving the way she dropped her head back, arching into him, her body so responsive.

 

He could stay there forever, worshipping her, but instead he moved on, leaving lingering kisses over her stomach and hip, a small giggle escaping when he kissed her side and it tickled.

 

He was driving her crazy, she was sure that’s exactly what he was doing. And although he lingered dangerously close to that place that was seeping with arousal, she felt comfortable enough that he wouldn’t do anything before asking, and finally gripped his arm, pulling him back to her lips.

 

He smiled to himself, it felt like all his dreams were coming true, experiencing more than just lust with her. He was in love with her, that much he knew, right here and right now, and it didn’t scare him. This feeling was more amazing than any other.

 

He kissed her neck, nipping at her ear again and hearing her sharp inhale, her hips pressing up to him. He moved his thump into the side of her panties, hooking it in and feeling her skin, “Can I?” he asked, knowing she’d know what he meant.

 

She nodded, unable to say the word yes, biting at her lip as his fingers moved and danced along the top of her panties, a little ticklish and making her want to beg him to continue.

 

He shifted, laying beside her on his side, his leg hooking hers underneath his, still in his jeans.

 

He moved his hand into her panties, kissing along her jaw, inhaling her sweet scent and memorizing this moment forever. He pulled back far enough to watch her.

 

Her full lips were parted, her doe eyes narrowed, fluttering closed as he touched her gently, running his fingers lightly over her folds and the soft hair, happy by the moisture pooling at her opening. She was so warm and soft. He fought not to rub himself up against her leg, his erection painful. This was about getting her to feel good, not about getting himself off.

 

When his eyes traveled down, to her heaving breasts and his hand between her legs, nestled in her panties, her grip on his hair tightened, a soft gasp escaping again as his fingers brushed over her clit. He looked back into her eyes, doing it again and feeling her squirm against him.

 

“Don’t go,” she whispered, and somehow he knew she meant that she wasn’t ready for his eyes to be anywhere but on hers right now, their souls meeting somewhere in between.

 

“I’m right here, baby… Right here with you,” his lips moved down over hers as he said the last part, making her moan as his hand began to work her with of a rhythm, teasing her opening with his middle finger as he slid back and forth, over and over, loving how her hips bucked up into his hand.

 

“Juggie,” she breathed, dropping her head back and arching against him a little. He moved his lips back to her ear, kissing the soft skin of her neck, listening to her whimper below him.

 

“You’re so lovely right now,” he told her.

 

She moaned, looking down for a quick second, watching his large hand inside her panties, doing the most amazing things between her legs. It felt nothing like when she touched herself, this was so much more.

 

“Jug,” she whispered, his lips on her shoulder before moving to hers again.

 

His breathing was deep, and he was pretty sure he could come right now too. This was the best thing he’d ever experienced. He needed to feel more, to see how tight she’d be around his fingers.

 

“I’m going to push my fingers inside you, okay?” he asked, amazed he even had the sense to do so. She wasn’t just another girl he could do whatever he wanted to, she deserved more than that, she deserved all her firsts to be kind and special.

 

She nodded and he slowly pushed one in, already wet enough from her warm arousal. He groaned as she gasped, fucking her more gently then he knew possible, pushing another finger in and hearing her moan just as he realized how tight she was around him.

 

He used his thumb to work her swollen nerve at the same time, his lips over hers as she gasped and squirmed, so beautiful in this moment before it all came crashing down.

 

“Oh, god,” she whispered, his touch lifting her higher than she’d ever been, the tight feeling inside her lower stomach and between her legs just pushed further and further.

 

It was the most intense thing she’d ever felt, his body against hers, his hand working her like he knew her better than she knew herself, and his words gentle as he encouraged her to come, his voice pushing her over the edge.

 

She cried out then, not meaning to, but unable to stop it when it began, straggling for breath as her body exploded, every part of her feeling like it was suddenly lighter and floating around his room.

 

“Oh, fuck,” she breathed; every little move and the way his fingers slipped from her center making her feel extremely sensitive.

 

He chuckled against her neck, and it made her smile, realizing that making her come, and seeing her like that, was probably a huge turn on for him. _That_ made her feel good, making him as hard as he was against her thigh had her smiling like a fool.

 

“What was that?” he asked teasingly.

 

She smiled, rolling her eyes, surprised she was so much more comfortable after that than she thought she could be, “Yes, I cursed,”

 

He smiled happily and kissed her, “Well, I can’t wait to make you _curse_ again,”

 

She just smiled at him. She was so thankful for this beyond amazing experience he was giving her – this experience that was falling in love.

 

No matter what happened next, no one could take this feeling away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna get some form of an answer to one of the lingering questions in the next few chapters, but until then I hope you enjoyed this little Bughead bubble.


	12. Modern Day Snow White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings yet, you guys can still breathe free, you'll get some answers in this chapter and the next one :)
> 
> Also, on a personal note, I received some news last night that is going to have me very busy over the next upcoming months. I'm not sure if it'll impact my writing and posting, but just a heads up. I doubt it'll affect this story because I have so much of it written already :)

Sunday Betty spent like any other; cleaning up the trailer and doing the laundry. She made sure her dad had enough clean clothes to take with him when he left on Tuesday morning. She couldn’t wait to have the trailer to herself, hoping Jughead would sleep over. The thought of being in his arms all night was her idea of heaven.

 

Jughead was busy, his dad back home from wherever he’d been, so Betty decided to cook her dad a big dinner, to keep herself occupied, since she didn’t have work and all her school stuff was done.

 

She watched TV with her dad that night, hiding her phone behind her propped up knees as she texted with Jughead, who was asking if she could sneak out a little later.

 

She told him she’d let him know when her dad was asleep. He was drinking as heavily as usually. Pretending to be concerned about him, she told him he should get some rest. He needed to spend the next few days adjusting to getting up early for his upcoming job.

 

It didn’t take much on Betty’s part to get him to bed, listening for his light snore before texting Jughead she’d meet him in a few minutes.

 

She checked her reflected in the mirror quickly, smoothing her hair down before deciding to put it up in a messy bun. She slipped some flats on, and made sure to keep quiet as she slipped out.

 

As she began walking down the narrow road, she almost jumped out of her skin, hearing someone whisper, “hey!”

 

She quickly noticed it was Jughead, leaning up against the side of her trailer. She smiled widely, unable to contain the joy she felt at seeing him, and joined him in the shadows. He pulled her along into the back, where no one would see.

 

“Missed you,” he whispered, letting her melt into his chest.

 

She hadn’t seen him since last night, when he walked her back home in the dark, “I missed you too,”

 

They joined again in a kiss, memories of last night hitting her like waves and making her head dizzy. She felt herself blush, last night had been so intense, and she couldn’t wait to keep exploring that part of herself with him.

 

“You have a good day?” he asked, his forehead against hers as he walked her back a few steps, her body pressing into the trailer.

 

She nodded weakly, unable to think of anything besides how his body felt against hers, holding her still. Not that she wanted to be anywhere else right now. She moved her arms up around his shoulders, pressing up onto her toes and kissing him again.

 

She’d never been drunk on lust before, and she loved it. She loved the way he made her forget everything when he was near.

 

He chuckled deeply against her mouth, and just when she thought he was going to pull back, he tilted his head and deepened their kiss, his tongue making her think of sinful things.

 

She moaned into his mouth as the kiss grew hotter, his hand reaching down and hooking her leg up against his, their bodies so close but still needing more.

 

It wasn’t until they heard the meow from below them that their lips broke apart, Betty wanting to whimper at the loss.

 

Jughead gently let her leg go, knowing he couldn’t get too carried away anyway, holding onto her hips as he looked down at the cat weaving it’s way between their legs.

 

“Well, well, who’s this?”

 

Watching Jughead take a step back and kneel, Betty took a breath and straightened her t-shirt, “That is Tabby,” she told him, pulling herself together and pushing past the haze of him.

 

Jughead smiled as he run his hand over her head and back, her fur soft, “Hey, Tabby,” he greeted, loving the way she rubbed up against his leg for more attention, “Aren’t you adorable?”

 

Betty’s heart grew at the sight of them. She’d never guess Jughead to be a cat person.

 

“She’s probably hungry again,” she said, even though Betty had fed her today already.

 

Jughead glanced up at Betty from where he’d been looking at the cat. She grabbed a can of food from a spot below the trailer, getting it ready for the hungry animal.

 

“I didn’t know you had a cat,” he smiled up at her, coming to stand when the cat abandoned his affection and went for the food.

 

“She’s not really mine,” Betty pulled a face, “my dad doesn’t let me have pets so I feed the strays,” she shrugged.

 

He moved an arm around her waist, her big eyes looking up at him as she placed her hands on his chest.

 

“Well, aren’t you just a modern day Snow White?”

 

She smiled, “Hopefully I don’t eat any poisoned apples in the near future.”

 

“If you do, I’ll be there to wake you with a kiss,” he smirked, leaning down to place a kiss against her cute nose. She was so sweet and lovely, and made him want to be better.

 

“Wake me with a kiss now,” she whispered with a happy smile, melting into the kiss when he leaned down again.

 

“Juggie,” she whispered when things were getting hot and heavy again, the two of them reminding themselves to have some control.

 

“Yeah?” he answered, mentally slapping himself, because if she was any other girl he’d have slammed her against the trailer by now and fucked her. She was better than that.

 

“My dad’s leaving for a job on Tuesday,” she told him, “he’ll be gone for a few weeks.” She sounded breathy and he smiled at the indication.

 

“Oh, yeah?” he asked easily, wanting her to say more.

 

“Maybe you could… sleep over some nights… If you’re free?” she dared ask, looking up from his chest, his eyes dangerous and inviting.

 

“Of course, I’d love to spend the night with you, baby,” he told her, placing a kiss to her lips as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

 

But before then he had to speak with Sweet Pea. He didn’t want to ruin the first good thing he’d ever done in this life. If anything did happen between them, it wasn’t going to be tainted anymore by the bet than it already had been.

 

Sweet Pea could hold it over him all he wanted. What he had with Betty, what he felt with her, was more important than anything. Fuck the Serpents, fuck the bet, fuck his dad. Fuck anything that wasn’t what he had with her.

 

“I can’t wait,” she said bravely. It wasn’t like she was inviting him to come take her virginity right now, but she was sure things would progress there, and she really wanted them to.

 

* * *

 

Across the trailer park, Sweet Pea was sitting on his couch, his feet up on the coffee table as Veronica paced the small space in front of him and Toni sat in the armchair to his right.

 

“You have to tell him, like _now_ ,” Veronica insisted, so sexy when she was all fired up.

 

He smirked, “Hey, we agreed on two months. He’s the idiot that had to outdo me. We said I’d tell him after a month.” He shrugged easily, “It hasn’t been a month.”

 

He had expected Jughead to come to him within that month and call the bet off, so really, he wouldn’t have to do anything. Win. Win.

 

Jughead changing things around had thrown their plan all out of whack, though. Now _he_ had to look like the weak one.

 

“Plans change, Pea.” Toni told him with a sigh. She knew that this was going to blow up in their faces. Her two best friends where too hard headed for this to work. But she hadn’t had any better ideas.

 

“The whole reason we decided on this in the first place was to give Jughead a reason to get close to Betty, because his stupid dad’s been holding him back. Now that we have him there, it’s time to let them be real.” She continued.

 

“If he wants to be real then he’ll come to me and break the bet off.” Sweet Pea told them.

 

“If he sleeps with her during this month, and if she finds out, things will be ruined, do you understand that?” Veronica asked, annoyed and wanting to punch her boyfriend. She loved him so much but he was _so_ annoying.

 

Sweet Pea shrugged.

 

“Sweet Pea!” Toni huffed, “come on, man,”

 

He looked between the two; both so worried that he’d laugh if he didn’t love them so much. The three of them had made up this plan over a month ago now.

 

He and Toni knew Jughead would have a soft spot for Betty, but he’d never even been allowed to interact with the girl due to their family history, let alone allow himself to feel something.

 

When Veronica came along, being ever the romantic and always needing to butt into people’s lives, the plan had begun to form.

 

If they found a way to get Jughead and Betty to interact, the three of them were certain they’d finally hit it off and be happy. Like Veronica said, there was nothing better than a Romeo and Juliet romance – minus the death of course.

 

The girls were both fuming at him, “Come on,” Toni said again, more gently, “We can’t let him ruin things now… He’s falling in love with her. Haven’t you seen the way he looks at her?”

 

He had. Before Veronica he didn’t know how that felt, and now that he had her, he never wanted to lose her. Jughead deserved to be happy. He may not think so, but Toni and he had been there after his mum died, and they understood things with his dad had never been great. He needed something good in his life, something that proved there was more than just this little town.

 

“Fine!” he said with resolve and annoyance. At least he could find comfort in knowing it had never been a real bet anyway. And hopefully Jughead would be relieved.


	13. The Neck Tattooed Badass and The Cool Kickass Chick

It was Monday after school and Jughead was at the Wyrm for a meeting, everyone sitting and standing around the bar as his dad and Tall Boy ran the meeting. Toni and Sweet Pea were shooting each other looks, making Jughead frown at the weirdness of it, wondering what his best friends were up to now.

 

FP had slammed his hand into the bar, warning them to pay attention, and the looks stopped for the time being.

 

Afterwards, when the oldies were getting drunk, he snuck out back, wanting to head over to Pop’s before Betty’s shift was over.

 

Toni came running after him, making him stop and smirk at her, “Hey, what’s going on with you and SP?” He asked with amusement.

 

Just then Sweet Pea walked out, taking his time it seemed, not as eager as Toni was to get his attention.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I stopped him before he left,” Toni told Sweet Pea sarcastically, the two sharing annoyed looks.

 

What the hell was going on?

 

“Sweet Pea needs to tell you something,” Toni began, the three of them alone in the parking lot out back.

 

“Are you finally coming out?” Jughead joked, “Sorry, dude, I’m taken now,”

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, “Please, don’t even act like I’m not fucking the hottest girl out of the three of us,”

 

“Hey,” Toni defended, “I’ll have you know mine’s as hot as they come,”

 

Sweet Pea shot her a side ways glance, “She’s as _crazy_ as they come, sure,”

 

“How’d you know I was seeing Cheryl?” she asked in disbelief, thinking she was doing a good job hiding it.

 

“My trailer’s across from yours,”

 

“Guys!” Jughead broke them out of their stupid conversation, “What’s up? I gotta head out.” He didn’t want Betty waiting for him or wondering where he was. He’d told her he’d pick her up when he was done.

 

This was a good a time as any for him to break off the bet, so he’d do it as soon as Sweet Pea said whatever it is he had to say. Then this weight could be off his chest and he could concentrate on Betty.

 

When they both just stood there, looking at him, he threw his hands out with annoyance, “Spit it out!”

 

When Sweet Pea didn’t speak, Toni slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand, making him wince.

 

“Oh, you fucking baby,” she rolled her eyes at Sweet Pea, “Jug, the bet is off.”

 

He hadn’t been expecting her to say _that_. And he was a little confused.

 

She must have seen the confusion on his face, because she continued with a sigh, “Don’t be mad at us, okay? We just had to figure out a way for you to talk to her, we knew once you did that you two would hit it off… or we _hoped_ you would.”

 

This was the last thing he expected from his friends. So they were matchmakers now? This big, tall, neck tattooed badass, and the coolest, kickass chick he’d ever known.

 

“What?” he asked, “Why?”

 

His guilt was slowly but surely starting to ease, taking in the news.

 

“Because she’s a sweetheart, and you need someone good in your life. We’ve seen the way you look at her, _when_ you allowed yourself to look. We just want you to be happy, Jug, you deserve it.” Toni said, coming to stand closer to him and reaching out a hand.

 

He couldn’t believe her. She was so amazing. His best friend, who he shared more with than he probably should, was now completely cool with helping him out with his love life. He knew Cheryl was probably the reason for this new softness, as well as Veronica for Sweet Pea.

 

“You guys are total pussies,” he joked.

 

Toni gave him a hug then, and he easily wrapped her small body up, smirking because he just felt so relieved, and in an odd way loved too. What would he have done if he didn’t have them when his mum died?

 

“You weren’t meant to make it a month,” Sweet Pea finally spoke up, clearly bitter about losing out on the cash, even if there never was any.

 

Jughead smirked, “Well, you should know me better by now.”

 

Toni looked up, “Yeah, I should have accounted for you two always having to outdo each other.”

 

She pulled back, standing by Sweet Pea again, “You’re off the hook now with this bet bullshit, and hopefully it’s a lesson for you both to grow up.” She scolded the two.

 

He stood there is awe still, wanting to ask a million questions but somehow not having any at the moment, the relief setting in.

 

“Don’t screw up with her, Jug.” Toni finished gently.

 

He smiled at them, “So let me get this straight – you two made this bet up because you knew Betty and I would hit it off?”

 

“Exactly,” Toni nodded.

 

His smile just grew, “Well, you weren’t wrong.” He shrugged. He was kind of surprised that they would even sit down and plan something like this, he was sure Veronica played a big hand in things, this was more up her alley.

 

Toni flew into his arms once more, “Oh, I’m so relieved.” She breathed, “I didn’t want you to rush things with her and fuck it all up.”

 

“I won’t fuck things up, Toni,” he was so grateful for this turn of events, “I was actually going to call it off myself. Betty deserves better.”

 

He saw the roll of Sweet Pea’s eyes. Even though Sweet Pea didn’t necessarily agree with his choice in women, he found it nice that he wasn’t judging either. He was probably just pissed off he wasn’t winning any money off this bet – just his friend’s happiness.

 

“She’s good for you,” Toni smiled.

 

He nodded, he knew. He felt it, he felt alive because of her. Like he had a purpose he actually wanted. Not this bullshit gangbanging he was born into.

 

“Speaking of which, I gotta go pick her up,”

 

Toni pulled back and leaned into Sweet Pea, “Go get your girl,” she teased, feeling like a weight was off her chest now that it was out in the open.

 

Jughead definitely felt the same, letting the ride over to Pop’s clear his head and place everything into perspective.

 

He wasn’t sure if he should be angry with his friends – for knowing him so well and knowing exactly what to do to trick him into it.

 

He felt happy, his smile growing when he got to Pop’s just as Betty was exiting, her smile big and bright when she saw him.

 

“Hey,” she said, coming closer, “Your meeting run over?” she asked as she came in to hug him.

 

He was still straddling his bike, the engine on, so it was meant to be a short hug, but Jughead held her a little tighter, taking his time as he breathed her in. She relaxed a little and caressed the back of his hair. God, she loved how he held her, like she meant everything to him.

 

“You okay, Juggie?”

 

He swallowed and finally pulled back, “Yeah, baby, sorry I’m late. Just got held up. Hope on.”

 

She took the helmet he offered and in no time they were back home, in the shadows of the abandoned section of the trailer park, walking slowly hand in hand.

 

She was really loving the way they were getting closer, and more comfortable around one another. He had quickly become her safety blanket. She could hardly wait for tomorrow, to have him with her all night.

 

Before they reached that spot where he always said goodnight, she pulled his hand and dragged him into the side of a trailer, pushing him confidently into the metal and pressing her body against his. She bit her lip when he leaned down to her level, her hands clutching his leather jacket and moaning into his mouth as soon as they joined in a kiss.

 

She pressed up on him, wanting to be closer and loving the way he made her feel. He was holding firmly onto her waist, his one hand moving down to feel her ass. She could feel all of it, every inch of his body against hers, his hands like fire where they held her.

 

And it turned him on too, not that she was so damn sexy, but that she trusted him enough to be this way. He never wanted to hurt her.

 

When he pulled back and she whimpered, still pinning him against the trailer, he chuckled, “I don’t think this is the place for me to do the things I wanna do to you,” he said lowly.

 

The darkness mixed with playfulness in his voice had her trembling, a pout forming.

 

He moved his hands to cup her face, “Tomorrow, baby,” he said in promise, her body finally pulling away from his like it was the hardest thing she had to do.

 

She never expected herself to be a hormonal teenager, and yet here she was, literally jumping him in the dark.

 

Tomorrow held so much promise, her nerves on edge.


	14. Complete Blur of Happiness

Tuesday was like this complete blur of happiness.

 

Betty’s dad left for his job in the morning, telling her he’d text when he got there. Veronica and Kevin had lunch with her at school, all laughs and giggles as Jughead and Sweat Pea did something off on their own, probably Serpent related with some of the other guys.

 

After her shift at Pop’s she and Jughead went back to her trailer. She was a little embarrassed by the size and oldness of it, but she’d done her best to make it look presentable.

 

He didn’t care. All he wanted was to be with her, so much weight lifted now that it could be just the two of them, the bet no longer a factor that was holding him back.

 

The two tried to watch a movie, but it just resulted in a heavy make out session, the two finally pulling away probably an hour later to get ready for bed, where the kissing only grew heavier, pressed so close in her small bed.

 

He’d pushed his hand into her panties again, and to her slight embarrassment, she only spread her thighs wider, needing the release he so quickly gave her. She wanted to touch him too, but it was just a little uncomfortable, since she had no idea what to do.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday was the same at school, but now Jughead sat beside her at lunch, a protective arm thrown over her shoulder as he and Kevin debated about something she had no interest in. It was just nice seeing the two talk.

 

That night she was tired after work, and loved the way Jughead just held her from behind as she fell into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Thursday was the best yet. She didn’t have work so she cooked them dinner in her tiny kitchen, Jughead stepping in every few minutes to wrap his arms around her, kiss her neck and ask if it was ready yet.

 

They ate dinner and chatted about movies. Sure there were deeper things to discuss, but she just wanted to stay in their little bubble as long as possible.

 

After dinner he let her use his laptop to type up one of her homework assignments while he finished the book she’d given him over a week ago now.

 

She emailed herself the document so she could print it at school, closing his laptop and putting it down on the coffee table.

 

Jughead closed the book with resolve, finishing the last page just as she was done. What great timing.

 

“Wow, you were right, that was a great read,”

 

Her smile brightened as she began rattling something off about the book, but all he could think about was how fucking beautiful she was, with so much passion about the things she cared about.

 

He pulled her in when she was midway through a sentence, her mouth falling open in surprise and then smiling, “The book, Juggie,”

 

He threw the book down on the table, “Fuck the book,” he dismissed, easily lifting her onto his lap.

 

She laughed as she looked down at him, her hands moving into his hair the way he loved. He could look up into those eyes forever, but his lips craved hers, the two joining in a sweet kiss.

 

After a moment she broke it, her forehead pressing against his. She liked him so much, so much it hurt to think maybe this wouldn’t last.

 

“Is this real, Jug?” she whispered.

 

His brow creased, pushing her hair back and wondering what she meant.

 

“I mean… Do you really like me?”

 

He swallowed at the pain behind her words, “Of course I really like you. You’re incredible… I promise this is real. The way I feel about you is real.”

 

It was nice, and she wanted to believe it. She didn’t want to let that nagging part of her brain take over, so she just kissed him, and held on around his shoulders as he lifted her up and carried her to her room.

 

The two quickly undressed down to their underwear, his hands traveling softly over her back before unhooking her bra and pushing her gently onto the bed, where they kissed some more.

 

“Juggie?” she whispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I touch you,” she asked lowly, a little embarrassed still about this whole thing.

 

“Yeah, baby,” he breathed, his hold on her waist tightening.

 

Their kiss continued, Betty in this weird limbo of arousal and nerves.

 

When she pulled back from the kiss a little and looked at him with a creased brow, he stopped too, looking at her with concern, “You okay?”

 

She nodded, a small smile forming before it quickly disappeared again, “Can you teach me?”

 

He smiled then, and gave a short nod, cupping her cheek to bring her in for another soft kiss, “Of course,” he told her.

 

His hand left her cheek to take a hold of her hand, which was resting gently on his chest.

 

They were already in a good position, him on his back with her half on top, her thigh thrown over one of his.

 

He pushed their hands down passed his abs, the two of them easily slipping his boxer briefs down his hips before he wrapped her hand around himself, his own around hers.

 

She bit at her lip as she looked at him, his beautiful face in the darkness, and felt so completely comfortable all of a sudden. She’d admit it felt strange touching something she’d never touched before. The weight of him in her hand, and the way he gripped her hand around himself sent a wave of sensation between her legs, wondering what he’d feel like in the place that now felt empty.

 

They stroked him together, Betty’s body buzzing with excitement.

 

“Come here,” he told her, looking down at her lips before she leaned in for a kiss.

 

Her soft hand felt so good around him. He’d thought of this before, and now that it was happening it was better than he dreamed. Everything with her was better. This was five steps backwards in his experience level, but he’d never been more turned on or more satisfied.

 

He wanted to make her sexual journey a good one, and in a way he was having one of his own too. One that included emotion, which he now knew was better than any drunken one night stand or fuck buddy release.

 

The arm he had around her tightened still, groaning as he broke the kiss and pressed his head back into her pillow. Her lips moved to his jaw and neck, leaving sweet kisses and making him smirk lazily. He’d never felt the way she made him feel, like he was _more_.

 

Needing lubrication, he brought his hand up to his mouth, spitting into it. He was so proud of her when her own hand continued to stroke him. She let him take over, spreading the saliva over his length before her hand joined his again, moving faster and with a more steady rhythm.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered.

 

“Is it okay?” she asked breathily.

 

“So good, baby,” he murmured before capturing her lips again.

 

That gave her confidence, smiling into their kiss, and rubbing her core slightly against his thigh, which only had him chuckling and twitching in her hand.

 

She was so lovely, and incredibly sexy, his desire for her only growing with each day. He couldn’t wait to be with her, completely.

 

With that thought, and her lips so sweet and loving against him, he stroked a little harder and faster, his release approaching quicker than usual and spilling over their joined hands and his lower stomach, cursing under his breath when she pulled back so he could breath.

 

“Sorry,” he said through a groan, although with the constant teasing between them lately he wasn’t so surprised that he had less control than usual.

 

Betty just smiled, their hold on him loosening, the warm substance coating her hand making her feel turned on and powerful. Seeing him come, that moment of peace, was so sexy. He was beyond beautiful, and she loved getting to see him this way.

 

“Was that okay?” she asked, letting him go completely when he reached down for the box of tissues by her bed.

 

He gave her cheek a quick kiss, “Better than okay… Was it okay for you?” he asked, handing her some tissues so she could clean her hand up. He did the same.

 

She simply nodded, laughing when he flipped her onto her back and held her hands down beside her head, “You sure?” he asked, in a sort of teasing tone.

 

“Yes,” she whispered, feeling kind of brave, “You’re sexy when you come,”

 

He chuckled, loving how he got to see her come out of her shell, “Oh, yeah? Does it turn you on?”

 

She nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face and giving a little giggle when he moved down to kiss her neck.

 

His thigh was between her legs, pressing against her core, and as she slightly moved her hips up, she moaned at the feel of the pressure.

 

It was embarrassing, so she stopped all together, until she heard him say, “Do that again,”

 

She bit her lip, looking up for a second with a brief moment of shame, “Come on, baby, make yourself come like you made me come just now,” he half whispered against her skin, “Rock your hips against me,”

 

Her hips moved again and she whimpered, his thigh moving so it was more firmly pressing into her. His kisses moved down her chest, over her breast. God, she was so fucking sexy right now, literally grinding against his thigh.

 

“Feel nice?”

 

She nodded, her hands gripping onto the back of his hair.

 

He listened to her moan as he moved his mouth over her nipple, teasing the hard peak with his tongue and teeth, her breath hitching. It was incredible getting to see her like this.

 

“Do you ever touch yourself, baby?” he asked, moving his lips back up over hers.

 

She nodded weakly, her eyes opening to look up into his as the building orgasm just urged her hips to move faster.

 

“Do you think about me?” he asked lowly, pure darkness in his voice.

 

It drove her crazy, how quickly he could make her lose control. Her body was so responsive to even just his voice. “Yes,” she finally breathed, her back arching and her head pressing back.

 

“That’s my girl,”

 

She heard the smile in his voice, the smugness, but it only added to it, and soon she was riding out her high against him, completely gone and somewhat surprised that she liked when he talked to her that way.

 

“Juggie,” she moaned, the pleasure so overtaking.

 

“That’s it, come for me, Betty,”

 

She cried out, the sensation so intense, she wasn’t able to close her thighs or move away from him, having no choice but to comply. As she moved her head to the side, his lips immediately came to her neck, whispering how beautiful so was.

 

As her orgasm subsided, embarrassingly soaking through her panties and probably getting his thigh all wet, she couldn’t help but smile. _Wow._

 

After a few more gentle kisses along her jaw, Jughead moved off her and laid to her side.

 

“You are so fucking hot,” he told her, loving the way it made her giggle.


	15. Pictures of Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some answers in this answer, kinda.  
> Also mentions of **abuse**.

Jughead had some beers and played a few rounds of pool with the guys that Friday night, in a great mood and enjoying his friends’ company. It was something to do while Betty was working too, his mind constantly on her.

 

As time passed and he knew Betty would be getting out soon, he decided to head out. He wanted to go back to the trailer to shower and get some new clothes before going to pick her up.

 

Just as he passed through the exit he came face to face with his dad, a smile coming across his face as he clapped his son on the shoulder, “Where’s the fire, kid?” he asked.

 

“Nowhere,” Jughead answered, “Just heading home,”

 

His dad nodded with an amused smile across his face, “Where have you been, anyway? I’ve only seen you once this week.”

 

“Out.” He simply answered, not needing to explain himself to his father. He’d been going and coming as he pleased for a long time now, often times crashing at Toni’s in the past.

 

“You and that short best friend of yours still hooking up?” he laughed, clapping his son proudly against his shoulder again.

 

Jughead just raised an eyebrow slowly, giving his dad a blank stare, “Yeah,” he simply answered, but he knew as soon as his dad walked into the Wyrm and saw Toni he’d realize he was lying.

 

“She’s a wild one, that one. Oh, to be young again,”

 

Jughead nodded, not in the mood for his dad’s shit, “Well, I’ll see ya, dad,”

 

“Night, son. Always use protection!” he called with a laugh as Jughead shook his head and headed for his bike.

 

* * *

 

While Betty took a shower Jughead pulled some of the clean clothes he’d brought over and opened the top drawer of her dresser, where she’d cleared room for his stuff earlier in the week.

 

He shoved his dark clothes in, smiling at the way the messy pile contrasted with her neat light colored clothing. He ran his hand over one of her soft blue sweaters, frowning when he saw a piece of paper sticking out from under the pile.

 

He looked towards the bathroom door, across from Betty’s room, and hearing the shower was still going, he pulled it out.

 

Just then he noticed it was a photograph. His face fell with some sadness when he saw baby Betty, safely cocooned in her mother’s arms. He’d seen pictures of Alice before, in his parent’s yearbook, but those were black and whites, and this color photograph really showed how much Betty resembled her.

 

Reaching under the clothes he pulled out a few others. Betty was only in a few of the pictures, probably too small to even remember them being taken, the rest were just of her mother, or her mother and father, once young like them.

 

When the shower turned off and he heard Betty moving around the bathroom, he shoved the pictures back into place and closed the drawer, pushing a hand through his hair and sighing.

 

When Betty emerged in one of his t-shirts, her hair wet, he felt his mouth go dry. She smiled at him shyly but surely, biting her lip, “I stole one of your shirts,” she said innocently.

 

He pulled her in around the waist, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, “You can steal whatever you want,” he told her, placing a kiss on her lips.

 

She returned it, slow and sweet.

 

“Tired?” he asked, his lips still against hers.

 

Betty nodded, her feet were killing her and Friday’s were always later than her other nights.

 

“Let’s go to bed then,” he told her.

 

As she got into bed, he turned the lights off and joined her under the covers, looking up at the dark ceiling as she cuddled into his side.

 

He kept thinking about Alice, having very vague memories of his parents fighting about her and seeing her around the park when he was young.

 

“Hey, Betty?”

 

Betty moaned, his voice pulling her out of the sleep that had almost come, “Yeah?”

 

Out of all the things she expected to hear him say next, what came wasn’t one.

 

“Where’s your mum?”

 

That had her wide-awake now, but she stayed still and unmoving against his side.

 

“She left,”

 

He knew that. He knew she wasn’t dead, so she had to have left.

 

“Where?” he probed. Really what he wanted to ask was _why_.

 

“Pennsylvania,” she answered, debating with herself if she wanted to say more. She hadn’t talked about her mum in years, not since the counselors in school spoke with her, and then a few times again when Kevin had asked.

 

“What’s she doing there?”

 

She wanted to tell Jughead, wanted to let him in.

 

“She… got married to someone else after she left my dad… She’s got twins now – Polly and Charles,” she smiled softly to herself in the darkness. She wondered if her half siblings even knew about her.

 

Betty didn’t have any social media. She used her phone for texting and emergencies -that was it. But one day, on the school computers, she created a burner Facebook account and looked her mother up, using her maiden name.

 

It took awhile but she found her, her maiden name of Smith now hyphenated with Berger. There were pictures of her beautiful mother, with a brand new happy family. Betty had cried that night walking home, but by the time she reached the trailer she decided to be happy for her mother.

 

Her mum deserved it. She remembered all those nights, where she’d sit in the corner of her room, her eyes shut tight and her little hands over her ears, trying to drown out her father beating her mother.

 

That night, when she came into the trailer, her dad had surprised her with McDonalds. His kindness was so few and far between, that she flew into his arms and held on for dear life. He wasn’t the world’s greatest dad, he wasn’t even a good one, but he was hers. And he was here.

 

With a deep breath she told all this to Jughead, silence setting in when she was done.

 

He was stroking her wet hair, his heart breaking at the sadness in her voice. She always acted so strong though. How could anyone leave her behind?

 

He could relate. He’d seen his dad hit his mum once. When Jughead tried to stop him he ended up thrown across the kitchen, his mum screaming at his dad and rushing over to check on him, holding onto him and crying, begging FP to leave them alone.

 

He was a mean drunk. Thank god that was over.

 

With the realization that his own dad had hit both him and his mum, he wondered if Hal did the same.

 

“Does he ever hurt you like that?” he asked, his anger on edge, he hoped she couldn’t feel how tense he was getting.

 

After a second too long, Betty replied with a, “No, he doesn’t hit me,” and he hoped to god it was true.

 

He wanted to ask more, but decided it was enough for now, she seemed exhausted.

 

He kissed the top of her head, “I’m sorry, babe… But thank you for telling me,”

 

She hummed in sleepiness, not wanting to think about it anymore.

 

“Do you ever consider contacting her?” he asked before he could stop himself.

 

She sighed, fighting off sleep, “No. She’s got a good life now, I don’t want to disturb that.”

 

“But… I’m sure she’d want to hear from you,”

 

“Jug,” she moaned, “Can we sleep, please?”

 

He frowned, “Yeah, sorry, babe, go to sleep.”

 

He felt her drift off beside him, but he couldn’t join her, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

 

When he finally did fall asleep, he had nightmares. Betty crying and begging her father to stop. But when Jughead grabbed him, about to punch Hal, all he saw was his own face, staring back at him.

 

When he looked down at Betty again, fear in her eyes, it was just him standing there, above her. She was terrified of him.

 

He gasped as he woke up, sweat covering his brow and his chest rising and falling in panicked inhales.

 

No, he’d never hurt her.

 

As he noticed she wasn’t in bed with him, he instantly worried, wondering where she was.

 

“Juggie! Breakfast!” he heard her calling from somewhere inside the trailer, and willed himself to calm down before going out there.


	16. Just Betty Cooper's Boyfriend

“Juggie! Breakfast!” Betty called, placing the last of the bacon onto his plate. She was all smiles, loving this domestic bliss they were hiding in.

 

She placed the plates onto the small kitchen table and smiled at the way Jughead looked coming out of her room. He was wearing black boxer briefs and had pulled a black t-shirt on, his hair a mess as he tugged at it, yawning.

 

“Aren’t you an adorable sleepy head?”

 

He grumbled something incoherent at her but when he came up behind her and held her, his head tucked into the crook of her neck, she stopped and smiled gently.

 

She recalled their conversation from last night, and imagined it was probably him being sweet from that still, showing her he cared. She could tell he did. But she didn’t want to dwell on the past.

 

When he moved away from her he plopped onto the chair, grabbing the coffee she’d put out and took a soothing sip, moaning at the taste. The food smelled so good too. Was there anything she could do?

 

She watched as he began to eat, sitting across from him and sipping her tea. He moaned, mumbling how good it was, and she smiled at the compliment. She just loved making him happy.

 

“So, what are we doing today?” she asked, “I just have work, but I’m free this morning and then later at night.”

 

He smiled, thinking this was the perfect chance he had to do something nice for her, “Why don’t I take you out after work? And we can just stay in this morning, watch shitty TV?”

 

She nodded, liking the sound of it.

 

* * *

 

He picked her up after work, attending to some Serpent business while she was busy, and waited while she got changed for their night out.

 

Sweet Pea told him about some restaurant a few towns over that he’d taken Veronica to and she liked, so he’d called ahead and made reservations.

 

In the bedroom, Betty knew exactly what she was going to wear, having obsessively thought about it throughout her shift. She’d even screwed up someone’s order, ringing the wrong salad up.

 

She’s apologized and the girl had the correct salad within the next few minutes, the chef rushing the order. She didn’t charge her for it, of course. But the girl still huffed and didn’t leave a tip. Even that couldn’t ruin Betty’s good mood though.

 

She grabbed the white floral dressed from the bottom drawer. She’d never worn it. She bought it six months ago on clearance, thinking it was pretty and unlike the rest of her simple sweaters.

 

It had spaghetti straps and wrapped around her waist, falling down to her knees, the fabric so light and airy. She slipped a simple pair of cream flats on and quickly fixed her hair and make up, applying a little more mascara and blush before grabbing the pale pink lipstick.

 

Looking at herself in the mirror, she actually felt pretty. She smiled, hoping Jughead would like her outfit. She grabbed a cream cardigan and held it in her hand as she exited the door.

 

Jughead wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he literally felt his jaw drop at the sight of her. She really was his angel. Maybe he was actually dead and all this time with her was heaven. He smiled to himself, as if he’d be _there_.

 

“Wow,” he breathed.

 

Betty smiled beautifully, biting her lip, “Too much?” she asked.

 

He quickly shook his head, watching as she stepped closer. The wrap around of her dress fell away around her legs slightly as she walked, revealing a little of her knee and thigh and he felt like he was going to pop a boner right then and there.

 

The dress was low around her chest too, her breasts slightly pushed together by the bra underneath. It made him swallow. He knew she was gorgeous, but God, she was best thing he’d ever seen. He didn’t have words for the beauty he saw when he looked at her.

 

Betty smiled, happy by the way she seemed to have him speechless, and reached her hand up to his cheek, pressing up on her toes to give him a quick kiss, “Come on, I’m hungry.”

 

She pulled her cardigan over on as they walked to the spot he kept his bike. They were almost there when he surprised her by pulling her into the side of one of the empty trailers and covering her mouth with his.

 

She moaned when he pushed her dress away, his hand moving around to grab the back of her thigh and up to her ass.

 

She kissed him back, letting him hold her chin firmly, as if not letting her pull away. She loved how he seemed to want her as much as she wanted him, and it was kind of nice knowing she had this power over him – all she had to do was dress a little differently.

 

She was panting by the time he worked up the strength to pull away. She was so lovely, he should be better. But all he wanted was to push her dress up and pull her panties down.

 

Groaning in irritation to himself, he shoved his jacket off, handing it to her. She’d be cold on his bike in the thin dress and cardigan.

 

She pulled his jacket on and bit her lip, giggling when he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, their little make out session over.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived, the little town was buzzing with activity; couples and families enjoying the nice night. Jughead hadn’t realized it would be like this, but that just made it better. It was a long strip of shops and restaurant. Maybe they could take a walk afterwards and get some coffee.

 

She gave him back him jacket, gushing about how beautiful it was here. It made him sad how little he had to do to impress her. He secured his jacket to the back of his bike, not wanting to be a Serpent tonight, just Betty Cooper’s boyfriend.

 

He held her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

 

“Come on, don’t wanna be late for dinner,” he told her.

 

The restaurant was down the street, an Asian fusion cuisine.

 

“Sweet Pea said they have good sushi, but they have a bunch of other stuff too. I checked the menu.”

 

Betty smiled at him as they waited for the server to finish seating the couple before them, thinking he was so adorable, “I’m sure the food will be great, Jug.” She assured. She just wanted to be with him, it didn’t matter if the food was good or not.

 

Well, maybe it did for him.

 

Once seated, they looked over the menu, and Betty decided to be brave and order some things she’d never had before. Her and Jughead shared some of the roles. It was actually delicious, the two of them loving everything they got.

 

He held her hand from across the table, watching the way she played with the purple orchid that had come with her lemonade.

 

“I’m so lucky to be here with you,” he told her, not caring that he sounded like a love sick puppy.

 

“Jug,” she smiled cutely, tilting her head at him.

 

He meant it.

* * *

 

Betty's Dress


	17. But I Want To

On Sunday Jughead had to leave, doing something she didn’t want to know about, and he definitely didn’t want to tell her. His life with the Serpents was worlds away from his life with hers. At least, he hoped it was.

 

Kevin had texted her to hang out, and she asked if she could invite Veronica. She’d been saying how they should get together, so this was the perfect chance.

 

Veronica was excited by the idea, picking them up and driving them to the mall for some shopping.

 

She had an amazing time. Veronica was actually incredible at finding insanely good deals and Betty even ended up buying some stupid sexy bra and pantie set, her and Kevin insisting Jughead would love it.

 

She bit her lip, “we haven’t even done _that_ yet,” she said shyly.

 

“Well you will after he sees you in this.” Veronica replied confidently. “I’m buying it for you.” She said, grabbing it from Betty.

 

Betty grabbed it right back, there was no way she was going to let Veronica buy it for her. She could do it herself.

 

They stopped at some fancy restaurant for lunch, Veronica insisting it was on her for the lovely day they’d had, toasting their mocktails to new friendship.

 

Betty sat and listened as conversation turned into sex with the Serpents, Veronica and Kevin giggling like schoolgirls.

 

“So, Betty… you said you and Jughead haven’t… yet,” Veronica asked.

 

She felt herself blush, wishing she wouldn’t. She shook her head. She and Jughead had been doing a lot of touching and kissing, but hadn’t gone all the way yet.

 

“Well, have you guys done other stuff?” Kevin interjected.

 

She looked between the two, seeming so eager to know more.

 

She shrugged, “We have… but that’s private,” she bit her lip. It was so strange to her the way Veronica so openly talked about the multiple orgasm Sweet Pea gave her every time, and learning her best friend liked having his hair pulled during.

 

Kevin booed, “As your first kiss, I demand to know more,”

 

“Wait, what?” Veronica asked, laughing, “You guys kissed?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes but smiled at the memory, “We were like 13,”

 

“I wanted to see if I was actually gay. When that kiss with Betty did nothing for me, I knew I preferred the rougher sex… Pun intended,”

 

The three of them laughed, Betty face hurting from all the smiling.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the following Sunday that Betty put on that bra and pantie set, biting into her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. When all she used to see was a plain girl, now she saw someone that Jughead wanted. _Maybe she was beautiful._

 

She ran her hands over her flat stomach and hips, looking at the way her waist came in to form an hourglass figure, and turning to see the slight curve of her ass, noticing how her breasts sat firmly in the bra. _Maybe she was sexy._

She and Jughead had been driving each other crazy almost every night, and she was ready for more. She was sure of it.

 

Knowing he’d be back from wherever he had to go for a few hours soon, she pulled a simple t-shirt dress over bra and pantie set, walking barefoot out into the trailer and keeping herself busy until she heard the knock at the door and saw him enter.

 

The smile was instant as soon as she saw the small bouquet of flowers in his hand and the smirk on his face.

 

She hugged him right away, the two sharing a kiss.

 

“For you. Sorry they didn’t have anything nicer.” He sighed, taking his jacket off now that he could relax again. He wanted to do something nice for her after leaving her alone for awhile, but this was the best he could come up with.

 

“They’re beautiful, Jug. I love them. Thank you.” She replied happy, reaching up to kiss his cheek again.

 

He smirked, watching as she moved around the kitchen, finding a large glass to put the flowers in. He watched her long legs as she reached up and got on her toes, the short simple dress she was wearing riding up to reveal the very bottom of her ass, a sexy crease forming where it met her thigh.

 

He couldn’t help by move in behind her, inhaling her floral smelling hair and kissing the side of her neck.

 

She giggled, but managed to arrange the flowers even with his distractions.

 

She turned to face him, still trapped between him and the counter, looking up into his dark eyes. God, she wanted him. Despite her nerves at knowing she’d lose her virginity tonight, she still wanted it.

 

This was better than anyone could ask for. He was better.

 

She yelped in surprise when he lifted her onto the counter and stepped between her open thighs, kissing her neck like she was food and he was a man starved.

 

“Jug,” she breathed, right before his lips were on hers again, his hands pushing her dress up and grabbing onto her thighs.

 

She reached for the hem and brought it over her head just as he did the same with his long sleeved shirt.

 

But he stopped then, realizing she had on a sexy little bra and pantie set, light blue with lace trim right below her breasts.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, moving back into her harder, “did you put this on for me?”

 

She moaned a quiet yes, and he was a goner. He lifted her off the counter and carried her to her room, stepping out of his boots as he went, making her laugh when they stumbled.

 

When he had her down on the bed and was hovering above her, he stopped for a moment, to take in her beauty, to really feel how adoringly her eyes looked into his.

 

He frowned, wanting to say it but also not wanting her to think that the only reason he was saying it was because he wanted to finally go all the way.

 

“What?” Betty asked, reaching up to cup his face, scared he’d changed his mind about her and finally realized he didn’t really want this.

 

He closed his eyes for a second, sighing, “I know this is gonna sound like I want something from you, but it’s not that… we don’t need to do anything…”

 

“But I want to,” she urged, pulling his face towards her, desperate for him to look her in the eye.

 

When he finally did, she saw it in his eyes before he even said, “I love you, Betty Cooper.”

 

It made her heart weep with joy. The best person in her life felt the same.

 

“I love you too, Jughead Jones,” she replied, loving that soft way he looked at her, “Please make love to me, Jug,” she added a second later, needing him.

 

He nodded, not believing he was in this situation. Nothing about him felt cocky right now, just lucky.

 

“I’m gonna go slow, okay? Tell me to stop if you’re not comfortable with something.”

 

She nodded in reply, having full confidence he’d make this incredible for them.

 

He moved down her body, kissing every inch of her, whispering how lovely she was.

 

She did feel lovely. Lovely and sexy and beautiful and weak and powerful and wanted and greedy and dirty and like all she ever needed was his lips on her this way.

 

When he stepped off the bed to remove his jeans and underwear in one go, she bit her lip and watched him, completely confident, as he should be. He was so damn perfect it made her dizzy with want.

 

He pulled a condom out of his jeans pocket, giving her a smile as he threw it on her little bedside table, reaching for her panties next.

 

She let him pull them down her legs, his eyes on hers as he moved back over her, slowing down a little to kiss her.

 

It was just the right amount of time to calm her racing pulse, relaxing into the bed as he kissed between her breasts and down her stomach again, her hands in his hair and smiling when he looked up at her with a little smirk.

 

She stayed quiet as he kissed over her lower stomach, biting the inside of her cheek to stop the probably embarrassing noises that wanted to escape at the feel of him.

 

He held onto her thighs against his shoulder, moving lower over her pubic bone, kissing the soft light hair there, being slow so she could stop him if she wanted.

 

She’d been too shy until now to let him go down on her, and even though he knew she was probably still shy now, he was proud of her for fighting through it. He reminded her how beautiful she was before moving lower and opening her up with his index and middle finger, finally tasting her and groaning.

 

He watched the way her head dropped back, her hands in his hair clutching tighter. It only urged him on, licking her up slowly even though he wanted to press his whole face against her and go to town.

 

She was already wet, and tasted so damn good, like sweetness was seeping out of her and onto his tongue.

 

As his tongue flicked up against her clit, she cried out and began to squeeze her thighs around his head in surprise.

 

He pushed them away gently, not wanting to be too rough on her, and then placed his lips around her, sucking at the nerve.

 

“Oh, my god,” she gasped, looking down at him for a second and not knowing if she wanted to rip him away or push him closer, “Oh, god,” she cried, her back arching, happy her was holding her because she had no control over her body right now.

 

She had no idea him going down on her would feel like _this_.

 

It felt so good, so silky and smooth and nice. She moaned and bit on her lip when he did that flicking thing again, switching between that and sucking, making her go mad.

 

She wanted to come so bad, but the newness of it was holding her back a little, wondering what he’d think if she got her wetness all over his face. And she was pretty sure she would, wanting so badly to rock against his face until she was crying his name.

 

But then he changed positions slightly, placing one arm over her lower stomach to hold her hips still, and using the other to slip two fingers inside her. He’d eased in with one first every other time, and the suddenness of the stretch made her gasp, feeling so good.

 

“Please,” she whispered, needing more.

 

He loved her like this, embracing her body and letting him bring her over the edge.

 

“Come whenever you want, baby,” he told her, “Let me know if there’s something you want.”

 

“Your mouth,” she answered right away, catching them both off guard.

 

He was on it; using both his mouth and hand to push her off the edge, loving the way she breathed his name over and over. It was music to his ears.

 

She finally let go, loving the way he controlled her body so beautifully, making it erupt with pleasure in a different way than the nights before. She loved how gentle and slow he was with her, knowing he was probably used to going at a faster pace with girls. He made her feel so special.

 

When her grip on his hair loosened and she relaxed back into the bed, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling heavily, he wiped her juices off his face with the back of his arm and moved back up her body, kissing her cheeks and then nose.

 

She just smiled, opening her pretty eyes lazily. She was so relaxed and happy, knowing she was exactly where she was meant to be.

 

He helped her get the bra off, and gave her a minute to just be, wanting her to be ready and calm.

 

She didn’t tell him, just reached for the condom and gave it to him; biting her lip and watching as he tore it open with his teeth and rolled it onto his length.

 

He was so much bigger than his fingers, and she knew it was going to hurt, but it didn’t matter. She needed him.

 

Gently, he moved over the top of her and kissed her, taking his time and running himself up and down her slit.

 

It felt really good, especially since she was so sensitive from what he’d just done, and when she told him she was ready, he pushing into her aching slow.

 

He knew that even though he’d just fingered her and made her come, her body would still not be used to this new intrusion. He tried not to groan at how tight she was, tighter than anything he’d ever felt before. He desperately wanted to be good to her, hating himself when he saw the pain wash over her face at what he was doing.

 

She knew it would hurt, but for some reason she hadn’t expected the burn, tears rolling down her temples as she looked up at him, trying to concentrate on the way his eyes watched hers.

 

He pulled back when he wasn’t even a third of the way in, giving her a break before pushing in again, a small cry escaping her full lips as he leaned down to kiss her, muffling the rest.

 

He hated hurting her, but knew there was no other way around it, “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

She dug her nails into his back, shaking her head; even though it hurt, she wanted to get through it, “It’s okay… keep going,” she hardly said.

 

When he was finally inside her he stopped, feeling the protest of her walls and the pain in her quiet sob.

 

When he pulled out and moved back in again it hurt just as bad, her arms holding him closer as he pressed his face into her neck.

 

He was slow and careful, and she loved him for it. It didn’t stop hurting, but it got a little better with each soft thrust, concentrating on how something about her was making him feel good, even though it hurt her.

 

“Okay?” he asked, and she quickly nodded.

 

He moved a little faster, finding a rhythm that she could handle, holding onto him and trying to relax.

 

It was probably not even ten minutes long, but he came anyway, the feel of her around him too much, and knowing she probably couldn’t handle much more. It was the most controlled orgasm he ever had, trying not to trust too hard into her.

 

Her body visually relaxed when he pulled out, catching her breath as he kissed across her chest and to her shoulder.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

She nodded, a small smile forming. Even though it hurt, she was so happy she got to do that with him. It couldn’t have been better, and it couldn’t have been with a more amazing guy.

 

“Can we try again in a little bit?” she asked.

 

He smiled, happy she was willing to give it another go, “We can… I promise it’ll feel better after a few times,” he assured, moving up to kiss her forehead.

 

* * *

Betty's bra and pantie set

 


	18. He’s a Taken Man Now

Jughead wasn’t kidding when he told her it would get better after a few times. It had been a week since their first time, and since then they’d done it every chance they could.

 

That first night, their second time honestly didn’t hurt any less than the first, but she was still happy to get to do that with him.

 

She was sore the day after, but a few days later the pain went away and there was nothing but pleasure. She’d heard sex was amazing, but somehow she just never imagined it would be as good as it was, feeling connected to Jughead on an even deeper level every time. 

 

Her dad was back, so without having the privacy of her home they’d taken the time where they could get it.

 

One night his dad was out, so they made it a point to have sex in every room (besides his dad’s bedroom, of course, because that would just be weird). He’d even eaten her out on the small kitchen table, and she couldn’t believe how much she craved this with him. It was incredible - _he_ was incredible. She was discovering a whole new part of herself with him, and it was so addicting.

 

It was also nice seeing these different sides to him - how gentle he was at first, making sure she was okay, and then losing control more with each time, as if he just couldn't help himself. She felt the desire with each touch, kiss, and thrust. 

 

Another night he took his dad’s truck to the drive in, and they parked behind the project house, Betty riding him until her thighs hurt and her body was completely drained of energy. It was empowering being in control like that, seeing the pleasure wash over his beautiful face.

 

Then there was the abandoned part of the trailer park, with him pressing her into the back of what was at some point someone’s home, thrusting in and out repeatedly, harder than any time before, and she felt like she was dying. She felt like she just wanted to lay at his feet and tell him he could do anything he wanted to her.

 

She loved him so much, and that’s exactly what she cried as he made her come, fucking her thought out and causing her to come again, so prolonged she felt like she’d never be able to catch her breath or see straight again. So that was what Veronica meant when she said multiple orgasms.

 

_Holy fuck._

 

She could hardly stand when he finally put her feet back on the ground; holding onto his shoulder and hearing him chuckle as he reached out to steady her.

 

"You okay?" He asked with slightly amusement, his hair a mess, looking so damn sexy as he ran his hand back through it to get it under control.

 

"Perfect," she swallowed, her whole body weak and shaky in the best way.

 

"Yeah, you are," he teased with a wink.

 

* * *

 

Betty was working, and Jughead didn’t have much to do, so he decided to visit Toni, see if she and Sweet Pea wanted to go shoot some pool at the Wyrm.

 

When he entered her trailer she told him to sit down and got him a beer, “What’s going on with you and Betty?” she asked.

 

He just smiled, leaning his head back on the sofa. He and Betty were great. They were a bit sex crazed right now, not that he was complaining, _at all_. She was coming out of her shell, welcoming this new part of herself, and he was so happy to be a part of it. She was incredible. It was like they’d started with a light jog and now they were in full sprint, addicted to the highs they reached together.

 

“She’s perfect,” he simply said, making Toni laugh as she moved around the kitchen.

 

“I asked what’s going on with you and Betty,” he said again.

 

He took a long pull of his beer, “Everything,” he sighed, happy and stupidly in love. Somehow life was brighter now that he had Betty.

 

Just then he heard movement in the back of the trailer, frowning when Cheryl emerged.

 

“Well, well, look who finally came back for more,” she purred.

 

Toni laughed, shaking her head, “Behave, Cher. He’s a taken man now.”

 

His body literally shivered as she got closer and sat on the couch with him, pouting her big red lips and fixing her hair. He guessed she’d been in Toni’s room straightening herself up after she and Toni did… whatever they did.

 

Well, he knew exactly what they did, but it no longer interested him the way it used to.

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Tee. I’m pretty sure we’re a lot more fun than his new vanilla girlfriend.”

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, kind of pissed off at Toni because she didn’t tell him she had company already.

 

“I could show you what I’m doing here,” she offered, moving her hand onto his knee.

 

He grabbed it and pushed it off. He didn’t want anything from her or anyone that wasn’t Betty, “I just came to hang out with my best friend. I didn’t know she had company. I’ll leave you girls alone.” He told Toni, coming to stand as Toni came over finally and frowned in protest.

 

“You don’t have to go,” she told him. “We’re just gonna order some food and hang out.”

 

“Yeah, stay. I brought over some JJ. We can have fun again, like we did last time,” Cheryl smiled smugly, coming to stand. He was trapped between the two, but he was pretty sure Toni wasn’t into it.

 

Cheryl grabbed onto his arm, pressing up against him, “Come on, _Juggie_ , I know you’re dying for some real fun… Does she even know what you really like?”

 

Betty’s nickname for him coming from Cheryl’s lips made him sick. He pulled himself free and stepped around Toni.

 

“Jug,” Toni sighed, “Don’t go. I’m sorry.” She gave Cheryl a look, tilting her head.

 

He knew Toni didn’t want to do anything to push Cheryl away, scared she’d lose her. Toni was falling in love with her, completely smitten with the redhead queen bee. But she had to grow some balls. She couldn’t just let Cheryl use her and do whatever she wanted like she did all the time.

 

“It’s fine, _Tee_ ,” he shot back, “Thanks for the beer. I’m gonna head out. Sorry to interrupt.”

 

As soon as Jughead left, Toni threw her arms out, looking at Cheryl disappointedly.

 

“What?” Cheryl pouted innocently.

 

It made Toni a little weak, this incredibly beautiful creature in her presence. She sighed again, “I told you to behave. He’s my best friend and he really likes Betty,” she explained.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “I don’t get _why_ , though,”

 

“It doesn’t matter what you or I think. It’s their relationship.”

 

What Toni didn’t know though, was that Cheryl had found that paper napkin contract in Toni’s room a few days ago, and she knew exactly what Jughead was doing. He was just using the blonde trash, and she’d be right there to rub it in Betty’s face once the opportunity presented itself.

 

She was sure the two of them were fucking already, she could see it in the way they were suddenly so comfortable with one another, sneaking kisses in and not caring who saw. The way Betty melted into his arms and didn’t tense up the one time Cheryl saw him grabbing her ass.

 

It made her jealous that Betty had Jughead’s attention more than she did. No one slept with her and then brushed her off like he just had. That wasn’t the way this worked. She always had to be on top.

 

But she took comfort in knowing it would all come crashing down very soon.

 

“Whatever,” she huffed. Toni was just keeping up this bet, and was lying when she said he was doing this because he actually _liked_ Betty. “Do you wanna get Chinese food or what? I’m starving.”

 

Toni sighed, “I’ll order it now,”

 

* * *

 

When Jughead stepped outside, he took a big calming breath, giving Sweet Pea a call.

 

“Who the fuck makes phone calls anymore?” Sweet Pea answered.

 

“Hey, man,” he ignored the greeting, “You wanna go shoot some pool?”

 

He heard Veronica in the background, Sweet Pea quiet for a second before responding, “Just come over to Veronica’s, we’re gonna order pizza.”

 

“I’ll be there soon,” he replied.

 

After hanging out with them for a while, he said he had to go pick Betty up, but Veronica insisted on doing it, telling the two of them to continue their stupid video game.

 

He shrugged, sending Betty a quick text that Veronica would pick her up and he couldn’t wait to see her soon.

 

Back at Pop’s it was like some miracle, as soon as she got the text from Jughead, her father walked in.

 

Her eyes widened, not really sure why he was here. He only ever came in a few times a year, usually after he’d been out drinking a few towns over, where no one knew who he was and he could drink in peace.

 

“Dad,” she said, trying not to sound disappointed to see him as he sat at the counter. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just wanted to grab a bite, is that not allowed?” he asked, eyeing her.

 

She forced a smile, “Of course it’s allowed. You want your usual?” she asked.

 

He nodded and she moved over to the computer to place the order.

 

Pop greeted Hal, Betty watching them from the corner of her eye. She knew Pop didn’t really like her father, but he was friendly with everyone.

 

“Haven’t seen you in awhile,” Pop said, shaking her dad’s hand.

 

“Yeah, just visiting my beautiful daughter at work. She’s a hard worker that one, just like her old man.” He said. Betty tried not to roll her eyes. Yeah right; he worked for a few weeks at a time every other month, and she was here five days a week while still going to school and maintain a 4.0 GPA.

 

“She definitely is.” Pop agreed, “We love her around here. You’ve got a good kid, Hal.”

 

It made Betty smile, Pop saying that. She wished _he_ were her dad. He’d be the best father ever.

 

She went back over, bringing her dad a coffee. “I know I do,” he said, “She’s a daddy’s girl.”

 

Betty tried not to pull a face, _hating_ that term.

 

Pop gave Betty a smile, “Get your father whatever he’d like, Betty. It’s on the house.”

 

Hal smiled in thanks, and Betty knew the reason Pop was so generous was that he knew that if he paid for his food, it would really be Betty’s tips that did.

 

“How was school?” her dad asked just as the doorbell dinged and Veronica walked in, giving her a big smile and coming up to the counter.

 

“Hey Veronica, this is my dad Hal,” she introduced in a rush, widening her eyes and hoping to god Veronica understood that meant not to mention Jughead or the fact that he and Sweet Pea were at her place.

 

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Cooper,” Veronica greeted, shaking his hand.

 

Her dad looked between them, “You two are friends?”

 

She knew what he was thinking; what was a girl like Veronica doing being friends with Betty? Everyone knew when Veronica moved to town, her family was the richest in town now. Even Hal knew who the Lodges were.

 

“We’re actually becoming really great friends. Betty’s super nice and we have lunch together, don’t we Betty?”

 

Betty nodded, hoping her smile didn’t look too misplaced. As Betty went to get her dad’s food, he and Veronica continued to chat.

 

“I was just coming to pick Betty up actually. She offered to go over one of my speeches for me, because she’s so amazing at them, and my mum’s making some homemade pizza.”

 

Betty swallowed, “Is it okay if I go, dad?” she asked. She never really asked him to do anything, other than go over to Kevin’s place when that used to happen often, but now that they were here like this it felt like she had to ask for permission.

 

Hal seemed a bit skeptical but he shrugged, “Sure, it’s just nice to see you have some friends other than that Keller kid.”

 

Veronica smiled, “Perfect. Can I get a chocolate malt while I wait for you to finish up, Betty?”

 

“Of course,”

 

When her dad was finished not long later, she and Veronica were getting into her car.

 

“Thanks,” Betty sighed.

 

“It’s okay,” Veronica dismissed, “My dad doesn’t know I’m dating Sweet Pea either,” she added.

 

Betty was sure they had very different reasons for that. Her dad was still in NYC, making millions of dollars a year, and while he probably wouldn’t like his daughter dating someone like Sweet Pea, it wouldn’t have the consequences her dating Jughead did.

 

“So, I’m throwing a party next week, and you and Kevin _have_ to come,” she began, easily changing the topic as she drove down the winding roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A storm's a-brewin' ... Get ready


	19. It's Not What You Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the warnings,
> 
> **Bullying**   
>  **Mild Sexual Assault / Unwanted Touching**   
>  **Angst**
> 
> As always, please feel free to reach out on Tumblr with any questions or concerns.

A few days later Betty was in the locker room changing, jumping slightly when she heard someone behind her. She hadn’t thought anyone was in here. It was after school, she’d stayed back an hour to do some work in the library and was now changing for her shift, in nothing but her panties and bra.

 

She froze when she saw Cheryl, that look of smug power over her face. Betty tried not to let it affect her, quickly pulling her uniform out of the locker so she could get dressed.

 

“Hey, sweet Betty,” she said, her voice dripping with venom, making Betty’s heart beat faster. Whatever this was she knew it wasn’t good.

 

“Too good to say hello now that you’re riding the Serpent prince’s cock?” she asked crudely.

 

Betty frowned, stopping to give Cheryl a look. Why did she have to be this way?

 

“I’m right, aren’t I? Did he finally take your V card?”

 

“I’m not discussing this with you, Cheryl,” she told her. It was none of her business.

 

“Is that who this sexy little pink bra and pantie set are for, huh?” She asked, reaching her hand up to Betty’s bra strap, hooking her finger in.

 

Betty swallowed, pulling away and quickly covering up as much as she could by pulling on her t-shirt. This made her nervous.

 

“Leave me alone, Cheryl.” She managed to say.

 

Cheryl didn’t like the sudden confidence Betty was displaying, hating the fact that because of Jughead she felt like she was good enough to speak back. She was going to love taking her down off that high horse.

 

“Tell me, Betty, how long have you and Jughead been a thing, huh?”

 

Betty stayed quiet, pulling on her shorts and sitting to put her shoes on and tie the laces. What Betty had with Jughead was so precious and private to her, she didn’t like Cheryl standing here discussing it like she knew anything about them.

 

“Don’t tell me… a little over a month, right?” she said, sitting down next to Betty.

 

Cheryl was so happy she could hardly contain herself, loving the build up but also just wanting to get to the climax, reaching into her purse for the napkin.

 

“It’s okay, I know I’m right… So you’ve been with him for about a month, and already you’re sleeping with him,” she tsked, running her hand up Betty’s naked thigh, “such a bad girl,”

 

“Cheryl,” Betty warned, pushing her hand away, this was getting ridiculous, “what do you want?” she asked, pulling away again once her shoes were on and standing back up.

 

Cheryl stood too, “I’m here because I’m worried about you,”

 

Betty frowned, what did she have to be worried about?

 

“I’m worried that you don’t know the difference between a guy that actually likes you and a guy who just wants to fuck you,”

 

Betty’s mouth opened, taking a second to say, “Jughead does like me,”

 

And then she reached her hand out, offering Betty what looked like a folded up napkin, “Does he?” she asked.

 

Betty took it and unfolded it, taking a second to register what she was seeing.

 

It was all right there; the date, Jughead and Sweet Pea’s names, along with what made her stomach drop.

 

**Bet:** Jug sleeps with Betty Cooper in 1 month

**Payment:** $400

 

And her whole world came crashing down, her eyes filling with tears, praying none would fall because she didn’t want Cheryl to see.

 

But when Cheryl reached a hand out and put it on Betty’s shoulder, as if to comfort her, they fell and fell, streaking her face.

 

“I have to get going,” Cheryl pouted, “Shopping trip with mumzy and all, you understand,”

 

Betty heard it, the shutter in her throat as she cried, Cheryl’s face gleeful at her pain. “Oops, I guess you don’t.”

 

Betty clutched the napkin, her other hand forming into a fist, nails breaking skin for the first time in awhile. She dropped onto the bench again, hearing Cheryl’s high heels click as she left.

 

This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. How could he do that to her? How could anyone do that to someone?

 

Just as she asked herself those questions she knew what the answer was - very easily.

 

People weren’t to be trusted. He told her he loved her, and she believed him. He was sweet and kind and nice to her, all so she would sleep with him.

 

And she’d been stupid and desperate enough to let it happen. How could she be so stupid?

 

Her sob ripped through her chest as she clutched the napkin to it, leaning over and onto her thighs, crying alone in the girl’s locker room.

 

* * *

 

When she calmed down a little, she called Pop and told him she wasn’t coming in.

 

“Everything okay, Betty?” he asked, because she’d never called out before.

 

She fought to keep her voice even, “Yeah, I’m really sorry for the short notice, Pop. I’ll be in tomorrow, I promise. I can work late if you need.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Betty, just take care of yourself.”

 

She hung up and shoved her clothes angrily into her backpack, packing up and not knowing what to do it hurt so badly.

 

* * *

 

Betty walked; she walked with purpose, tears flowing and the backs of her hands drying her face.

 

No. She wasn’t going to stand for this. She was going to give it to him. Let him know how disgusting what he’d done was. Make sure he knew he couldn’t use people like that.

 

She felt so ashamed that those things they did together made her feel so good. She should have known better. Nothing was ever just going to be _good_.

 

The sad part was she didn’t even wonder how someone who supposedly loved her could hurt her like this. The two people who were meant to love her most didn’t even care.

 

She was sick of letting people treat her this way.

 

Approaching her destination, she stopped short, looking the brick building over and noticing a few men standing around.

 

As she got closer she saw one was Sweet Pea. The men he was speaking to got on their bikes a moment later and drove away, Sweet Pea stopping in surprise before walking back into the Wyrm when he saw her too.

 

“Betty,” he said in surprise.

 

“Can you get Jughead?”

 

He’d said he’d be here, and she really hoped he was. She didn’t want to have walked all this way for nothing.

 

“I thought you were working,”

 

“Get Jughead!” she snapped, stopping when she realized how crazy she sounded, “Please…” she said more softly.

 

He saw the tears and smudged mascara, nodding and going inside.

 

Jughead was jogging out in a flash. He must have been close to the exit.

 

“What the fuck, baby?” he said, completely shocked to see her, and quickly becoming worried, “What are you doing here? Are you okay?”

 

Thank god his dad wasn’t here right now. None of the oldies were.

 

Her chest rose and fell in anger and hurt, looking at him like he was someone she didn’t know at all. She hated that she’d let herself believe him.

 

“Did you get your 400 dollars?” she asked, tears dripping from her chin.

 

He stepped forward, but she just stepped back. It broke his heart. It was like when he saw her this way, his whole world was falling apart around him.

 

“I mean, you did sleep with me with five days to spare,”

 

_Oh, no._

 

She knew. How did she know?

 

“Baby, it’s not what you think,” he began, and when she threw a bunched up napkin at him he knew what it was. He didn’t need to look.

 

“What else could it possibly be?” she cried. She was so sick of being the butt of everyone’s jokes.

 

How easy she’d made this one for them though. How stupid had she been to fall for it. Her first instincts were right. He did want something from her.

 

And she so easily gave it away. God, she felt so dirty, flashes of him fucking her against the back of the trailer playing behind her closed eye lids when she squeezed her eyes shut.

 

How could she do all those things with him?

 

It gave him a chance to move in again, cup her face. It killed him to see her in such pain.

 

“Please, Betty,”

 

“No,” she cried, pushing him off herself and hunching over in pain.

 

“I’m sorry,” he told her, “I’m so sorry. It was stupid. And I _promise_ we called it off before you and I did… _that_. I love you, Betty. I swear,”

 

In that moment she didn’t know what she was doing there. Did she come here for him to lie to her some more?

 

She turned on her heel, walking back the way she came. He followed with wide strides, keeping up with her hurried walking.

 

“Please, Betty,”

 

“Leave me alone,”


	20. What It Took To See You

Jughead had been following Betty for a good ten minutes, trying to get her to stop, but every time she pushed him off herself weakly, crying for him not to touch her.

 

This was his nightmare – seeing her hurting, and being unable to fix it.

 

When a car pulled up and the window rolled down he was relieved to see Veronica.

 

The two shared a worried look, “Sweet Pea called me,” she said, exiting the car and following Betty. She must have sped all the way here, or maybe more time had passed than Jughead realized.

 

“Hey, Betty, it’s okay, sweetie. Why don’t you come into my car and Jughead will leave us alone,” she tried, feeling very responsible that their stupid plan was backfiring and hurting Betty this way.

 

Betty was so lovely. She didn’t deserve this.

 

“Jughead, just go. She needs space right now,” Veronica begged, wrapping her arms around Betty, relieved when she let her.

 

It went against his every instinct to leave Betty when she was like this, so broken because of his bullshit.

 

“Go,” Veronica told him, soothing down Betty’s ponytail as the blonde hid her face in the brunette’s shoulder.

 

He swallowed, stepping back when Veronica told him to go again, this time more sternly.

 

Betty felt completely exhausted, and even though she knew not to trust Veronica, she didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. Plus, she was feeling a little better now that Jughead had stepped back.

 

“Come on, let’s get you in the car,”

 

* * *

 

Betty was quiet in the car, looking out at the dark town as Veronica drove. It was too quiet, giving Betty time to wish for a better life, worlds away from this one. She’d never allowed herself too much time to wallow in self-pity, knowing it wasn’t going to help anything, but right now she definitely was.

 

Upstairs Veronica helped Betty into the bathroom and sat her on the closed toilet seat.

 

“I’m going to make you a nice bath and get you something to eat while you relax,” she smiled gently, taking Betty’s hand.

 

Betty closed her fists so Veronica wouldn’t see the dried blood there.

 

“It’ll be okay, Betty. Just don’t think about it for awhile.” She assured, “I’ll get you a change of clothes and a robe.”

 

Betty sat there, unable to move as Veronica started up the tub, putting bubbles and oil into it. She left to get the things she said, and kneeled down by her again.

 

“Just take your time, okay? I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.”

 

Betty just watched her, wondering if Veronica could be trusted or if she was just another Jughead. She was Sweet Pea’s girlfriend after all.

 

Veronica turned the water off and dimmed the lights for Betty, exiting silently. Betty sat on the closed toilet seat for another five minutes before finally willing her arms to pull the now dirty clothing off herself. She stepped into the bath, sinking into the perfectly warm water.

 

She’d never had a bath before, and the fact that it felt so good made her tears come back, her hands coming up to wipe them away and also wash her face at the same time.

 

She held her breath and put her head under, wanting to scream as every moment with Jughead played out in her head.

 

Their first kiss, the way he kissed her hand, the way he held her, the way he whispered how much he loved her while they connected in the most intimate of ways, and the way he had made her feel like she finally had something worth while.

 

The best moments of her life were all dirty lies.

 

* * *

 

Jughead paced downstairs with heavy boots, pulling at his hair as Smithers wouldn’t let him go up. He wanted to punch someone. He wanted someone to punch _him_.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, Miss Veronica said you can’t go up yet. You can wait in the lobby if you’d like,”

 

“She knows I’m here?” he asked. Of course she did, he’d called and texted her a dozen times, and she’d returned his texts saying they just needed some time.

 

Smithers nodded.

 

* * *

 

Betty wouldn’t eat, so Veronica made her a cup of tea instead, the two women sitting at the kitchen counter together. She’d come out of the bath feeling a little better and it felt good putting some fresh clothes on. Veronica had given her a navy t-shirt and black pants. Probably the most comfortable clothing Veronica owned.

 

“Why are you being nice to me?” she asked. She was Sweet Pea’s girlfriend, the other man involved in the bet intended to humiliate her.

 

“Because I’m your friend,”

 

“Are you?”

 

“I hope so.” She replied sincerely.

 

Betty wasn’t sure if she believed her.

 

“Betty,” Veronica sighed. “I’m so sorry. This was all so stupid.”

 

Betty frowned, feeling like an idiot because everyone probably knew except for her.

 

“Toni and Sweet Pea are Jughead’s best friends, and they’ve known for awhile that he’s had a crush on you… But his dad was holding him back,”

 

The whole thing confused Betty. Jughead never had a crush on her. He hardly even looked at her until recently.

 

“With the history between your dads I think he just never even tried. And then I started dating Sweet Pea and I tend to butt in a lot, especially when it has to do with love,”

 

Betty tried desperately to understand, deciding to hear her out.

 

“Jug and Sweet Pea have been playing this betting game since they were kids. So we came up with this idea as a way to push him into talking to you, because we knew you’d be good together. And we were right. We called it off like two weeks in. You were never a bet to him.”

 

Betty stared at her blankly, not knowing if she should believe her.

 

“It may have been the bet that pushed him to you, but I’m one hundred percent positive his feelings for you are real. I’m so sorry, we never meant for you to find out, we didn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

If this was true then how had Cheryl gotten her hands on it? “Why have the bet be about sleeping with me?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, not at Betty, but at the whole thing, “Because Sweet Pea and Jug are idiot boys. What else were we going to have the bet be about? Falling in love with you? I mean, that’s what we were hoping for… but…”

 

“It doesn’t make sense though,”

 

“I promise you it’s true. I promise that boy downstairs that hasn’t stopped blowing up my phone since we came here is head over heels in love with you. What you guys have is real. Everything between you.”

 

“He’s downstairs?” she asked, feeling her heart beat faster. She hadn’t expected him to be here.

 

Veronica nodded, “Do you want me to send him up?”

 

Betty didn’t respond, thinking about it. She wanted to believe Veronica.

 

“If you want to talk to him I’ll send him up, if not I’ll send him away,”

 

After a beat, she decided she did want to see him, to look into his eyes and try to determine if he was being truthful. Her heart ached and it was the worst feeling she’d ever felt. He meant more to her than even she realized.

 

“Okay,” Betty answered quietly.

 

Veronica smiled gently, “You can use my room if you want, it’s private in there.”

 

* * *

 

Betty sat down on Veronica’s lush bed, looking around the enormous room, probably five times the size of her home, and felt so small, sinking into the softness of the bed below her.

 

She heard the door as soon as Jughead walked it, the click of the handle making her look to him. His hair was a mess, and he looked so warn down.

 

Not able to stand another minute being away from her, he rushed to her feet, dropping down on his knees and wrapping his arms around her hips as he cried into her lap, “I’m so sorry,” he repeated again and again.

 

She couldn’t help it, she was connected to him, and seeing him this way, begging her for forgiveness, literally at her feet, was killing her. With him crying and clinging to her, she could feel his desperation, his sorrow, and his truth.

 

 

She stroked his hair back gently, her own tears falling silently as his died down. He pulled back finally, just enough to look at her, their face wet with tears, “I’m the biggest idiot in the world, Betty… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You’re my everything, baby.”

 

She continued to stroke his hair, looking down at him and letting him continue, “I didn’t want to hurt you, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you about the bet… And… I was ashamed that it took something so cruel to make me see you… I wish I let myself love you sooner,”

 

She nodded a little, and he told her he was sorry again. She believed him.

 

“How did Cheryl know?” she simply asked, that being the only part that hadn’t been answered.

 

That had been a curveball. He frowned, so _that’s_ how she’d found out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling terrible that Betty had found out from the worst possible source. He could only imagine how terrible it was.

 

He didn’t know _how_ Cheryl knew, but he had an idea.

 

“She and Toni are together, and Toni had the napkin. My best guess is she found it,”

 

“Oh,” Betty replied, still kind of just processing it all, the pain in her chest still strong.

 

He pulled her a little closer to himself, moving his hand up to cup her face, “Please forgive me?”

 

She cupped his face in return, running her fingers gently over his skin, watching the pain dance behind his eyes. She knew those eyes, and no one was going to take that away from her. Like hers, his life wasn’t an easy one. The least she could do was believe him. 

 

He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she had to fight for that.

 

She leaned down and kissed him, his arms wrapping around her and his face burying in her chest as soon as it ended.

 

She held him too, and allowed the tension to leave her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't exhale yet...


	21. I Told You What Would Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** this is probably the worst chapter yet. But on a good note, it's also the worst of the story, so I think it only gets better from here.
> 
> As mentioned in tags, but I will remind everyone - abuse, assault, bullying.
> 
> I don't know if you recall in the first few chapters I mention people being pretty gross towards Betty, well here we see some of that. There's lots of **crude language** and OOC characters.

It was the weekend after finding out about the bet.

 

Betty and Jughead were actually okay. Yes, he had a lot of making up to do, and Betty was a little on edge still, but they talked a lot, and Jughead was extra loving, so they were slowly but surely healing.

 

They hadn’t had sex since, which was fine with him. He had to work at making her comfortable again, getting her to trust him. It wasn’t just about the sex anyway.

 

He and Toni had had a bit of a fight, with him stupidly blaming her and spitting out a bunch of hurtful words about her and Cheryl. He told her he knew she loved her, but the fact that she loved Cheryl didn’t mean she was a good person. She was evil.

 

Even though his words were true, he still apologized later that day, telling her it was none of his business and that he just thought she deserved better than that.

 

Toni apologized too, that she’d played a part in Betty finding out, and promised him she’d talk to Cheryl about it.

 

Saturday night was Veronica’s party, and although Jughead couldn’t make it on time, Betty and Kevin could, arriving early to help Veronica set up.

 

Veronica had insisted on dressing Betty up and doing her hair and makeup. Betty let her have her fun, liking how happy it made Veronica. She was in some short little black dress though, and felt a little uncomfortable, but it wasn’t any worse than what everyone else was wearing.

 

She wasn’t sure how, but within an hour the penthouse had filled up, Kevin off with Joaquin somewhere and Veronica entertaining in the living room.

 

Random people were saying hello to Betty, to which she just smiled kindly. She knew it was only because she was with Jughead now, and they were just afraid of pissing him off. He’d been extra protective of her since last week, which was really saying something, considering he was already pretty intense.

 

She pushed her way into the kitchen, needing to get away from all the bodies. She leaned against the counter and checked her phone to see if Jughead had texted her. She couldn’t wait for him to get here.

 

When she heard someone else walk into the room, she turned to see who it was, her face draining of color at the look Archie was giving her.

 

How was she alone with him right now?

 

“Hey, look who it is,” he smirked darkly, placing his beer down as he walked closer.

 

Betty quickly rushed to get passed him, but he grabbed her arm easily, stopping her in her tracks.

 

“Where you going, huh?”

 

Just then Cheryl entered, stopping for a second as they made eye contact.

 

It had been nice, seeing the way her and Jughead still together pissed Cheryl off, but right now she was terrified, especially because none other than Reggie was on her heels.

 

How in the love of god did she end up in a room with the three worst people in Riverdale High?

 

Reggie laughed, “Oh, now we’re having a party,”

 

“Let me go,” she told Archie, needing to get out of his grip, and the kitchen.

 

He just held her arm harder, forcing her in front of him and wrapping his arm firmly around her waist, “You’re not getting away so easily. Not now that I hear you’re finally putting out,”

 

“Stop,” she told him, panicking when his hand moved down, reaching under her dress and grabbing onto her ass painfully hard.

 

“Oh, what? Don’t tell me one guy’s enough for you,”

 

“Archie,” her voice came out like a whimper. She wanted it to be firm, but she was so scared right now. She wanted to scream, but she forgot how to all of a sudden.

 

His fingers dug into her skin, and she heard Reggie laugh, “She’s whimpering for you already, man, I think you have a chance,”

 

Reggie was moving around like nothing was wrong, looking in the fridge for more booze, and Cheryl was just watching gleefully.

 

Archie’s face moved down to hers and she somehow avoided it, turning her head to the side. He inhaled her hair sharply, groaning at the smell.

 

She felt like the room was spinning, her mind frantic as she tried to figure out how to get out of this.

 

“I hear you’ve been fucking the big bad Serpent prince,” he spoke into her ear, “I wonder if you could take me too… Maybe me and Reggie at the same time,”

 

Reggie finally looked over, hearing his name and shaking his head with amusement, “You’re sick, man,” he said with a laugh. His best friend was one crazy dude.

 

She finally worked up enough energy to push on his chest, but it was impossible with the way she was being held by him, “Archie, let go,”

 

Why was her voice so weak?

 

“I think you’re right, Archie,” Cheryl began lazily, enjoying the way Archie had her so helpless. “Jughead’s pretty big. I doubt your dick’s even close. If she can take him, she can definitely take you,”

 

“Hey!” Archie defended, but the insult on Archie’s expense by Cheryl was really a way to let Betty know that she’d fucked her boyfriend.

 

“What?” Betty asked. Suddenly Cheryl’s words were somehow worse than the situation she was in right now.

 

When Veronica walked into the kitchen and yelled, “Hey!” Archie’s hold instantly loosened and she pulled back, her eyes fixed on Cheryl.

 

Cheryl smirked, because she knew she’d finally gotten to her, “That’s right, Betty, I know all about how well your boyfriend fucks with that big _snake_ of his.”

 

Veronica gasped and Betty saw red, and not just because Cheryl was wearing it. Her hands formed into fists by her sides, the pain doing nothing to focus her emotions.

 

“I know how he likes it when you hum around his cock… how he pulls at your hair… how he praises you for taking it all like a champ,”

 

Tears pricking her eyes, she pushed passed them all, the anger mixing with her fear a weird combination.

 

She heard Veronica call out to her, but she was already running down the stairs and outside, much faster in her flats then Veronica was in heels.

 

And as soon as she rounded the corner she came face to face with Jughead - Sweet Pea and Fangs at his side.

 

“Hey, baby,” he smiled, the three of them clearly in the middle of joking around about something.

 

She didn’t want to, but all she pictured in that moment was him fucking Cheryl, doing things to her that Betty was apparently too fragile for.

 

She pictured him with his face in her neck as her long red nails scratched down his back, both of them moaning in ecstasy. Cheryl on her knees with Jughead looking down at her, his hands in her hair while she did to him something Betty had yet to.

 

She wasn’t sure what got into her, but she slapped him as hard as she could, freezing at the realization that she’d just hit someone for the first time.

 

This wasn’t her. She wasn’t a violent person.

 

Veronica gasped from somewhere behind her, and Sweet Pea and Fangs backed up.

 

“What…” Jughead began, confused and trying to catch up to what was going on.

 

Jughead told the guys to leave them alone, waiting until the two joined Veronica and they were all inside to ask what he hell had just happened.

 

“You slept with her,” Betty finally allowed herself to cry, not to mentioned she’d just been sexually assaulted, _again_ , by the quarterback of the football team.

 

“Who?” he asked, knowing it could be a number of girls - he wasn’t proud of what he’d done before she was in his life.

 

“Cheryl!”

 

Jughead closed his eyes. That one was probably the worst name that could come out of her mouth right now, “Fuck…” he sighed, running his hand over his face and through his hair.

 

“It was just one time, babe, and I swear I wish I could take it back… It was before us,”

 

She closed her eyes and swallowed, “I know you’ve slept with girls before me… probably a lot of them… but _her_?”

 

He looked at her with shame, hating himself for hurting her again so soon after what happened this week. He wished he could go back in time and wait for her. He wished her was good enough now, and deserving of her.

 

“She’s literally made my life miserable from the moment I met her… I know you’re this really experienced guy… but it really hurts that you were with her,” she said, her voice cracking. She was sure her heart was breaking; it was the only explanation for the pain in her chest.

 

He sighed, “I’m sorry,”

 

He wanted to say more, but he didn’t know what. He knew he wasn’t good enough for her - he wasn’t even close to being good enough. But he loved her more than anything.

 

“You really like saying that, don’t you?”

 

He looked at her with sadness, knowing he fucked up. Of course he did.

 

“Baby,” he said gently, moving in to try and comfort her.

 

“No,” she stepped back, putting her hands up in defense. She didn’t want anyone touching her after Archie’s hands were all over her.

 

“I just…” she needed to be alone, to go home and hide in her room, “Can you take me home? I don’t want to be here anymore,”

 

“Yeah, of course,” he wanted to touch her, to take her hand, but he stayed a cautious distance, not having contact until she got onto the back of his bike and wrapped her arms around him.

 

When he arrived to the usual spot and went to get off the bike so he could walk her, she stopped him, “I just want to be alone, Jug. Go back to the party.”

 

He didn’t want to, but he let her walk away from him, holding her arms around herself as she hurried home.

 

She fed Tabby in the back and felt so emotionally drained after everything. She just wanted to get into bed.

 

She got inside and saw her dad was still awake, “What are you doing home?” he asked, and she didn’t detect the anger in his voice just yet, still lost in her own head.

 

“I wasn’t really into the party. Veronica drove me home.” She replied.

 

And as soon as she looked up, his hand was already at her throat, banging her back into the closet behind her, “Really? You didn’t just get done with that Jones kid early?”

 

Her eyes widened in terror, gasping when he let her throat go, only to hit her across the face. The pain was blinding, and she was desperately trying to catch up with what was happening.

 

“I told you what would happen if you were with one of them,” he warned.

 

She couldn’t even say anything, waiting for the next strike, because she knew it was coming.

 

“Look at you,” he spat, “You look like a fucking whore. It’s embarrassing,”

 

The next blow was so hard that she knocked her cheek against the side of the kitchen counter, falling to the ground.

 

“Did you wear that little dress for him?”

 

She covered her face, crying. Minutes earlier she’d been with the only person who could help her now, but she’d told him to go. Now all she wanted to do was cry out for him.

 

“All you had to do was be good… But I guess you couldn’t help yourself, just like your fucking mother,”

 

With his final insult, he stormed out of the trailer, the door banging loudly.

 

Betty pulled the stupid dress down her thighs, trying to cover up and feeling like exactly what her dad had called her. She was those things; she liked doing all those dirty things with Jughead.

 

She deserved Archie’s advances and her dad’s anger. She’d been acting so unlike herself. She felt so ashamed.

 

Hunched over on the kitchen floor, she sobbed, her head pounding and her cheek stinging with the fresh cut. Her whole body ached, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

 


	22. Keep Him Away From Her

In his utter rage, Hal got into his car and drove, drove to the place that used to be his home, so many years ago.

 

If a Serpent wasn’t at the Wyrm on a Saturday night, then he was probably dead or dealing drugs at a number of random bars and clubs around the county. At FP’s age and rank he wouldn’t be doing such low level jobs, he’d be living it up at the Serpent’s base of operations.

 

Hal had been wary of Betty this past month, ever since that Fogarty kid dropped her off, but he was confident that Betty would listen to him when he told her to do something, or in this case, _not_  do something. She was a good girl.

 

But Betty had been coming home later than usual, happier than before, and he was naturally getting suspicious.

 

The fact that she was also suddenly friends with the Lodge girl had him curious. He’d learned that she was dating Tall Boy’s kid. He wondered what was happening to this town – Serpent’s dating north siders must have been a new thing. It didn't happen when he was young.

 

Knowing he probably wouldn’t get much out of his neighbors, but still needing to try, he started with the ones who didn’t have ties to the Serpents. The few people who did want to talk to him said they’d seen Betty with Jughead; at Pop’s and also right here on their street. He thought they must have been mistaken. His daughter wouldn’t do that, not after he had beaten it into her that it was forbidden.

 

But even with his warning, his flesh and blood had literally gone into the arms of the worst snake of them all – FP’s son.

 

What was it about the women he loved loving those men?

 

Parking abruptly in the lot, he was greeted by Tall Boy and a few others out front, definitely surprised to see him. After all, he hadn’t been here since the night his tattoos had been blacked out and he’d taken a beating that landed him in the ER.

 

“I smell a rat,” Tall Boy smirked, “what are you looking to get stabbed, Cooper?”

 

“I need to see FP, it’s important,” he shot back, not having time for this bullshit.

 

“I don’t think FP has time for traitors,”

 

“He’ll have time for this, trust me, it’s about his kid,”

 

Tall Boy’s smirk disappeared; telling one of the other guys to go inside and get FP. Meanwhile Tall Boy unnecessarily checked him for weapons. Tall Boy had been put into Hal’s position after he was kicked out, so naturally there was even more tension between them than there was with the other members.

 

When FP exited moments later, Tall Boy told him Hal was clean.

 

“Death wish, Hal?” FP asked, easy in his step as he circled him. He nodded for Tall Boy and the others to head on inside. He had this.

 

FP knew this must be important, because not once since being thrown out of the Serpents had Hal come here. He knew the conditions of being allowed the honor of staying alive – _stay away_.

 

“This is important,”

 

“It better be. I can’t possibly think of any reason why you should be here.”

 

As Hal watched FP light a cigarette and stand there waiting, he remember how the two of them had started – good friends back in school, on track to becoming the leader and sergeant in arms of the Serpents. And they even were, for a time.

 

The friendship was the first thing to go. It was over the moment Hal got with Alice – FP’s ex.

 

Hal had never gotten over the fact that Alice loved FP first, that she loved him _more_. The two of them had been king and queen of Riverdale High at one point. But then FP started drinking and cheating on her, the power going to his head, and she ran right into Hal’s arms, seeking comfort.

 

The two of them were good, for a little while. He easily fell in love with the blonde beauty, and quickly grew possessive of her.

 

Alice didn’t have anyone else, so she chose Hal, the lesser of two evils. She chose the one that wouldn’t cheat on her every chance he got. Hal wasn’t perfect, but he loved her.

 

Even though FP moved onto Gladys, everyone still knew that FP and Alice had been the couple that burned brighter than any other. Theirs had been a Romeo and Juliet level romance.

 

It still ate Hal up to this day. He saw Alice in Betty, and he hated her as much as he loved her.

 

Then there was the other thing – the other big _thing_. Hal had gotten arrested when Alice was pregnant. They threatened to put him away, unless he gave them something better, something they could use to get to the Serpents.

 

Hal gave it to them, at the time not wanting to be away from his pregnant wife.

 

In order to take heat off the Serpents, FP had let it fall onto him, so his club could be safe, and he was sent away instead – while his wife was pregnant with their first and only child, missing Jughead’s birth and first few years.

 

It was easy to figure out Hal had been the rat. And after pleas from a very pregnant Alice, who the Serpents had had a soft spot for, a deal was made – Hal was kicked out of the Serpents, and his wife and daughter were shunned too. But at least he’d be alive.

 

He’d considered moving them out of there, but there was never enough money, and he’d be damned if he was run out of his own town.

 

FP’s sacrifice for the Serpent’s had only made him that much more beloved by the gang, and all was back to normal after he served “his” time.

 

“Spit it out, Cooper. I don’t have all night.” FP said, irritated but keeping his cool.

 

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.” He said, getting back to reality, getting back to the present.

 

He’d admit it to himself. He missed being a part of something bigger than himself. Looking back it would have been better to just do the jail time himself. He blamed Alice in a way, for needing him at the time.

 

“You said it’s about my son,”

 

“Yeah. It’s about your son preying on my daughter. I came here to tell you to keep him away from her.”

 

FP frowned. His son would never defy him, and he’d beaten it into that kid’s head that he was to stay away from the little Cooper girl. He’d been beating it into him since he was a kid, too kind for his own good.

 

Jughead was a kinder soul than FP. He took after his mother in that way. And it had been FP’s job to harden him up, get him ready for what he was born for. He was born to be a king, to keep FP’s legacy alive.

 

But as Betty grew into a beautiful young woman, and FP saw Alice more and more every time he happen to see Betty at Pop’s, he wasn’t surprised that his son would be drawn to her.

 

After all these years he still couldn’t let it go – he couldn’t let the pain go. He’d had her, he had the love of his life, and his so-called friend stole her from him, latching onto her when she was vulnerable. He hated Alice for not forgiving him, for choosing someone else, and for having Hal’s child.

 

Because of all this, he hated Betty too. She was a walking, talking representation of his pain, of his mistakes.

 

“Jug knows to stay away from her,” he replied easily, not wanting his emotions to show. Yes, he was pissed, and Jughead would get the beating of a lifetime, but he wasn’t going to give Hal the satisfaction of getting to him.

 

“Well, maybe he needs a reminder!” Hal snapped, the rage coming back.

 

It made his blood boil knowing Betty had disobeyed him like that – knowing that she let that kid touch her.

 

FP spat and looked at Hal like he was the dirt under his shoe. He considered being smug about the possibility that his boy was indeed with Hal’s girl, but it disgusted him more than anything else.

 

The way that everything went down all those years ago - losing Alice, going to jail, watching his wife die from cancer - it had made him bitter. Jughead wasn’t going to have a repeat of his life.

 

“You’ve said what you had to say. Leave.”

 

Wanting to say more, wanting FP to have more of a reaction, he felt his fists tighten, but knew nothing would come out of a fight. He was outnumbered anyway; every one of those men inside the building would kill for FP.

 

“Just make sure to keep him away from my daughter,” he said in final warning, turning and heading back to his car.

 

Back in his car he sighed, recalling his last ever interaction with his ex wife. She threatened to leave him and to take Betty with her.

 

He knew it was bullshit. She had no one and nowhere to go. She should have been kissing the ground he walked on, for taking care of her all those years. In his anger he hit her, he’d done it so many time by that point that it didn’t even faze him, and told her that she could go if she wanted, but if she took his daughter, he was going to find them and kill them both.

 

He never expected her to actually leave.

 

* * *

 

FP’s anger had been rising throughout the night, just thinking about being disrespected by his son.

 

By the time he got back home, Jughead still wasn’t back from wherever the kids were tonight. He wondered if he even would be. All this time he thought he was just fucking Toni, but instead he’d been seeing the one person FP told him not to – since childhood. That kid was so hard headed.

 

There was no way that the next Serpent leader – the man he’d been grooming to take over – was going to take Hal Cooper’s daughter as his queen.

 

He wondered if she had been the reason for Jughead’s sudden shift in moods. He seemed less determined for this life. It’s like he was just going through the motions. His head and heart were somewhere else.

 

He was sitting at the small kitchen table drinking his beer, empty bottles sitting before him, when he heard the door finally unlock and open, waiting for his son to walk into the kitchen.

 

“What are you doing home?” Jughead asked.

 

That’s exactly when he snapped, standing quickly and taking Jughead by the throat, like he had before, when he was in a blind rage, and pushed him up against the wall, “Betty fucking Cooper!” he said through gritted teeth.

 

He saw it register behind Jughead’s eyes.

 

Jughead didn’t even flinch, feeling some demented form of a smile forming when, with all his strength, he pushed his father off himself, the man stumbling into the table and knocking the empty beer bottles over and onto the floor.

 

He’d never raised a hand to his dad. He’d take every beating he was given without tears or complaint, but not anymore, not now that he was stronger than him, and knew how to stick up for himself, and more so for the girl he loved.

 

“Don’t ever fucking touch me again,” he told him sternly, FP finding his footing again and coming back at him.

 

Jughead threw a punch before he could get his hands on him again. FP stumbled back again, surprised by the action and wiping his mouth of the blood.

 

“I’m done, dad! I’m done with you controlling my life,” he yelled, going to walk out of the kitchen

 

FP was fuming, because his kid was no longer terrified enough of him to do what he wanted, “Don’t walk away from me, boy!” he warned.

 

Jughead slammed his bedroom door shut, running his hand through his hair. He was worried about Betty still; he didn’t need this bullshit with his dad too.

 

His dad still yelled at him from the other side of the door, something about how Betty wasn’t good enough and it was disrespectful to him and the Serpents that he was doing this.

 

No, it wasn’t. The new generation of Serpents weren’t responsible for holding onto old grudges.

 

He wasn’t surprised that his father had found out, but he did wonder if Hal knew too.

 

And if his dad was acting this way, then he could only imagine how Hal was acting.

 

In a sudden panic, he swung his door open, his dad’s angry face on the other side.

 

He ignored whatever his father was saying, instead asking, “Does Hal know?”

 

“Who do the fuck do you think told me?”

 

Jughead pushed passed him, flying out of the trailer, his father’s voice yelling his name.

 

He had to get to Betty. _Now._

 

 


	23. Don't You Dare Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I only have the next 2 chapters written, so **updates are going to be slower** going forward.
> 
> Just a heads up :)

While her father was away, Betty managed to calm down enough to get into the bathroom and clean up, holding a towel to the nasty cut on her cheek and staring at her puffy red eyes in the mirror.

 

She’d done this to herself. She’d ruined everything.

 

If she hadn’t pushed Jughead away, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

 

She knew it didn’t really make any sense. Her dad knowing wouldn’t be changed by _when_ Jughead dropped her off. She should have seen this coming. It was inevitable. Her dad was right, he’d warned her.

 

She closed herself in her room, changing into sweat pants and a t-shirt, hoping to god her dad wouldn’t still be angry when he got back home. She had no idea how she was going to explain the forming bruises on her neck or the cut on her cheek to Jughead. He’d know, and he’d probably kill her dad. And then what?

 

When she heard her dad return, she sat silently on her bed, ridged and waiting.

 

Thankfully he didn’t say anything, just checked she was in her room, and left her alone. She tried to lay down and relax in bed, somehow falling into a restless sleep, her body exhausted and hurting.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been dreaming horrible things, but when she woke up she heard Jughead’s voice, mixed with her fathers, the realization making her run out of her room. It took a second to register what she was seeing.

 

Her dad was standing at the door, opened to reveal Jughead just outside.

 

When Jughead’s eyes landed on her, he saw red. He’d never felt this feeling before, this feeling of complete dread and terror and anger and need to protect someone.

 

She was hurt. And he hadn’t been there to stop it. He was constantly failing her.

 

“Betty,” he breathed, instinctively going to step in, before Hal pushed him away, Jughead stumbling back with surprise but quickly finding his footing again.

 

“Dad!” Betty yelled, her hands flying over her mouth when Jughead grabbed her father and threw him inside, overpowering the older man.

 

“What the fuck did you do to her?” he yelled, knowing in this moment that he’d have no regrets whatsoever killing this piece of shit. He was shaking.

 

“Jug! Stop!” Betty’s voice was lost in the next second, when she saw the pocketknife Jughead was holding to her father’s throat. Where had it come from?

 

“She’s _my_ daughter,” Hal told Jughead, Betty’s green eyes looked back at him, but they were void of everything good. Betty was nothing like him.

 

“Not anymore,” he spat, feeling like he was regaining some control. He had to be strong for her, “Betty, put some shoes on and get outside,” he told her, his eyes not leaving her father.

 

“Jug,” she whispered, not knowing what to do, unable to move, stuck in place. This was too much.

 

“She’s not going anywhere with you,” Hal said, too smugly for someone who had a knife to their throat.

 

“Yes, she is,” he replied lowly, pressing the knife harder against Hal’s skin.

 

“What? Is she going to stay with you and your father?” he asked, “This is her home, here with me, you’re not taking her.”

 

Like he had a choice.

 

“I don’t want her around my dad as much as I don’t want her around you. Don’t worry, I’m taking her somewhere safe – away from you and that other asshole,”

 

As the men stared at each other, the air thick with tension, Betty stayed unmoving, feeling panicked.

 

“Come on, Betty,” Jughead said, finally looking at her, the pain behind his blue eyes reflecting everything she’d ever felt before. She didn’t want this anymore; she wanted something better. She loved her father, the only family she had, but she knew he was bad for her.

 

“Come on, baby, please,” Jughead begged. He just had to make her safe. Get her the hell away from here.

 

As a tear dropped down her cheek, the salty tears stinging the cut on her cheek, she stepped back into her room. Her life had just completely changed. Jughead knew, and she was about to leave the only home she ever knew. She was terrified, but something had to change.

 

“Betty, don’t you dare leave this trailer!” Hal called after her, making her eyes close.

 

Jughead pulled his fist back and punched him for good measure, his knuckles hurting but at least he’d left the same mean cut on his cheek that he had on Betty’s, “You’re never going to touch her again,” he warned, tucking the pocket knife away.

 

Betty slipped her shoes on quickly, unable to look at her father as she listened to Jughead and left the trailer ahead of him, having to step around them in the small space.

 

Jughead wrapped his jacket around her as soon as they were both outside, holding her closely to his side as they walked away, ignoring Hal yelling behind them.

 

* * *

 

Veronica opened the door with worry. Jughead had called Sweet Pea ahead of time, making sure the party had ended and they could come over.

 

“Oh, my god, Betty,” she said, taking over Jughead’s protectiveness and leading Betty through the penthouse and down the hall into the guest room.

 

Jughead sighed, pushing his hand through his hair and feeling like he could finally calm down, if only ever so slightly.

 

Just when he was going to follow Betty and Veronica, Sweet Pea stopped him, telling him to give the girls a bit of space.

 

He didn’t want to, but he knew that Betty was probably better helped by Veronica’s calm nature right now than she would be with his anger and rage.

 

The two stepped out onto the balcony, lighting up, Jughead closing his eyes for a second and letting the smoke calm him.

 

“What happened to Betty?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

Jughead exhaled the smoke with another sign, looking over the town and trying to figure out how he could fix all this. He flexed his hand into a fist, the pain shooting through his arm, a nice distraction to all the other things on his mind.

 

“Our dads found out. Hal did that to her face and neck – I don’t know how I didn’t kill him,” he said, now wishing he did. Fuck the consequences.

 

“No one would miss him if you did,” Sweet Pea added.

 

That was true.

 

“What’d your dad do?”

 

“He tried beating me into submission, but that hasn’t worked for a few years now. I’m done with letting him control my life or make any decision for me.”

 

Sweet Pea nodded, he was glad to hear it. He could only imagine FP’s rage, but just like his looks, Jughead had inherited his dad’s temper too. Jughead had youth and soberness on his side though.

 

They were silent for a while, Sweet Pea knowing he had to tell him what happened. It wasn’t a good time, it wasn’t good to add this onto Jughead’s already full plate, but if he found out Sweet Pea kept this from him, he’d definitely take that rage out on him.

 

“Veronica told me something when you left,” Sweet Pea said, looking back into the apartment, the reminisce of the party still inside.

 

Jughead looked at him, not expecting him to say anything important.

 

“She… she said she walked into the kitchen and it looked like Andrew’s was grabbing Betty. Cheryl and Reggie were in there too. That’s when she ran out and slapped you.” He caught him up.

 

Jughead’s feet were carrying him away before his brain could catch up – before the new wave of pain and rage had a chance to take him completely.

 

Why couldn’t he protect her, like he promised he would? He’d let all this happen to her.

 

He was going to go kill each and every one of them – everyone that made her life anything but perfect.

 

She deserved a nice home and good parents, and all the best things – love, happiness, and safety.

 

“Jug!” Sweet Pea called, stopping him and acting like a wall between him and the door, “What can you really do right now? Get yourself arrested? You’re more helpful to Betty if you’re here, not out there avenging her. Just let yourself think for a bit. There’s gotta be a better way.”

 

His words washed over him as he glanced over at Veronica, appearing in the hallway. Since when had Sweet Pea become the level headed one?

 

“Betty asked for you,” Veronica smiled gently and sadly, “You should both get some sleep.”

 

Jughead took a deep breath and looked between the two.

 

“She’ll be safe here, man.” Sweet Pea assured.

 

He managed to say 'thanks' as he walked passed first Sweet Pea and then Veronica, coming into the dim room and feeling a little better when he saw Betty in the bed, tucked in by Veronica no doubt.

 

“Hey,” she said quietly, feeling ashamed as she looked at him approach.

 

He stepped out of his boots and kicked them under the armchair that had his jacket thrown over it, sliding into the bed with her and wrapping her up safely in his arms.

 

He'd never felt more powerless in his life.

 

She couldn’t help it, finally feeling safe, she let the tears come. She hated being such a burden on him.

 

He kissed her forehead, telling her she was safe and he was here and he loved her and nothing else was going to hurt her. He was going to make sure his word was true this time. He’d told her once before no one would hurt her, and yet they did.

 

This shouldn’t be on him, and as she whispered she was sorry, for so many things; for not being able to stick up for herself, somehow she drifted off into sleep.


	24. Loving a Jones Man

When Betty woke up the next day, she could tell it was a lot later than usual, her body just so exhausted from everything that had happened yesterday, needing the time to rest and recover.

 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Jughead said from beside her.

 

He’d woken up way before her, but he didn’t want to move and disturb her, just watching her as she slept, wishing he could keep her here in this safe, incredibly soft and lust bed forever.

 

“Hi,” she replied with a little smile.

 

Things were serious now, they both knew. She couldn’t hide the life she was ashamed of from him any longer, and he couldn’t run away from who he was. All he could do was be better for her.

 

He had to put her first.

 

“I’m sorry,” he began, sighing and reaching his hand over to push her hair out of the way. He needed to start with the easy stuff.

 

She looked at him so softly, a small sad smile gracing her lips.

 

“I’m sorry about… what you found out about last night, before I dropped you off at home. I wish it never happened. I know it’s not an excuse but I was high out of my mind, and drunk too, and… I regret it. I regret a lot of stuff, babe.”

 

She just listened to him, appreciating that he was telling her this, but all the things that happened after that had put things into perspective. They both had really messed up lives.

 

Jughead was here, caring for her when she was hurt. She couldn’t hold his past against him. They were together now, and she trusted completely that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her on purpose.

 

The bet, Cheryl, all that - that had been before them.

 

“I love you,” she simply told him, “Just kiss me,”

 

Always so amazed by her kindness and beautiful soul, he complied, kissing her gently, “It’ll all be okay, baby,” he told her.

 

She nodded, pressing her forehead to his, for the first time she believed it would. Veronica had told her last night that she could stay here, she just had to speak with her mum, but she was sure it would be okay.

 

She appreciated it – all these wonderful people in her life that cared about her.

 

Her mind was so much more calm and peaceful now. Cheryl’s words couldn’t hurt her, and she had decided that if Archie ever touched her again, she’d do her best to be brave enough to stand up for herself. Maybe knee him in the balls.

 

They spent the rest of Sunday hanging out with Sweet Pea and Veronica. Veronica had talked the boys into cleaning the rest of the place up, while the two of them sipped tea and watched a romantic comedy.

 

Veronica had clean up Betty’s cut, putting a small bandage over it, and had given Betty full reign over her wardrobe.

 

Jughead was grateful for his friends, helping them keep their minds off everything for a day. They needed it.

 

* * *

 

Monday was okay. Kevin was super attentive of Betty. Veronica had texted him everything, and the two agreed they needed to be there for Betty.

 

Hermione was home by the time they were back from school, insisting Betty was welcome to live with them. They had a whole guest room and Hermione was happy Veronica had someone who seemed like such a good friend.

 

Of course she also wanted the poor child to be safe. Clearly her home wasn’t a good environment.

 

Jughead, Sweat Pea, and Fangs went to Hal’s trailer, the two keeping an eye on Hal as Jughead packed as much of Betty’s stuff as he could, making sure to grab the cash under the mattress she’d mentioned.

 

He ignored Hal’s bullshit, not caring what he had to say. And right before the three left, he turned and said, “She’d never coming back,”

 

And if for whatever reason she wanted to, Jughead would be there, right next to her, making sure her asshole father didn’t hurt her again.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week went fine. Jughead did his regular jobs for the Serpents, his dad and he not speaking. Everyone could feel the tension, but he didn’t care.

 

All he cared about was making sure Betty was safe, and saving anything he could for when he figured out what he was going to do next.

He had kept a close eye on Andrews too, Toni reminding him that if the two of them got into a fight, he’d only get suspended, or worse, and then how would he make sure Betty was safe at school?

 

He made sure that he, Veronica, or Fangs were at the diner when Betty was there, just in case. Pop had been filled in too. The more watchful eyes that they had on Betty, the better he felt.

 

She’d come over to his booth one night, leaning in to kiss him, “You don’t need to look after me all the time,” she told him sweetly, but he just smiled, telling her there was no where he’d rather be than right here.

 

She just smiled, caressing his cheek lovingly before pulling away.

 

He watched her as she walked away, a cute bounce in her step again. She had a hard life, and she deserved a much better one.

 

She’d probably hate him for doing this, but he’d realized it was the best, safest option possible.

 

Sitting there in the booth, his laptop open, he searched Facebook, his search for Alice coming up much quicker than it had for Betty – now that he had her full and complete name.

 

He looked at the profile picture – a family holiday card; of a handsome middle aged couple and two cute little blonde kids. This was the family Betty deserved, somewhere safe and far away from here.

 

With one more look at his girlfriend, he confidently hit the ‘message’ button.

 

* * *

 

That night, with Hermione away, Jughead was able to stay over. He could stay over even if she was home (Sweet Pea did), but Betty felt a little odd about it. Hermione was nice enough to let Betty live here rent free, the least she could do was pretend not to be having sex under her roof.

 

Not that she and Jughead had had any for a while now, not since before everything went crazy.

 

With Veronica and Sweet Pea already in Veronica’s room, Betty dragged Jughead to her own room as soon as they were back from Pop’s.

 

Jughead smirked at her forwardness, watching her remove her clothes, telling him to join her in the shower.

 

He swallowed, god he wanted to, but he wanted to make sure she was okay way more than he wanted to satisfy his urges.

 

“Maybe you should just take a nice bath and relax, baby. You’ve had a long day,”

 

Betty pouted as she wrapped her arms around him, in nothing but her bra and panties, her insanely handsome boyfriend way too clothed, “Maybe you should listen to me and take all these clothes off,” she countered.

 

He groaned and complied as soon as she pulled back and dropped her bra to the floor, turning and getting the shower started.

 

As soon as she was done with the water, she turned to him, pushing her panties down her thighs and letting them hit the floor. He was undressing quickly, the sight of his perfect skin making her bite into her lip.

 

“Grab a condom,” she told him, seeing the way his brow frowned, but he complied.

 

He followed her into the shower that was probably the size of his whole bathroom back at the trailer, the showerhead so large that it was like a waterfall over them.

 

She pulled him against her, his head ducking to meet her lips as his hands came to gently sit against her hips.

 

He was obviously aroused, his gorgeous girlfriend into him as much as he was into her, and moaning into their kiss.

 

“Please, baby,” she whispered, wanting to just be happy and in the moment with him. Even though he was kissing her, she could feel his hesitation.

 

“I don’t know if…” he began, the two pulling apart and his eyes moving over the fading bruising on her neck and cheek.

 

She got it, when he looked at her like this, all he saw was someone fragile that he needed to protect, but she just wanted him to take her the way he had before. To make her body explode in the incredible ways only he knew how.

 

“Please,” she whispered, “I miss you,” she said against his mouth, her hands racking over his lean muscles, all wet and flexing and smooth.

 

“Betty,” he groaned, his eyes closing and his face pained.

 

She didn’t want this; she wanted to see the lust, and not just the love. So she became brave, taking his hardness into her hand and dropped to her knees.

 

His eyes flew open when he noticed what she was doing, looking up at him with those pretty eyes, flattering closed as water dripped over her face and naked body.

 

As her lips came over his tip, kissing gently and slowly opening up to take more of him, he groaned her name again, part of him wanting to pull her up, wrap her up in a towel and make sure she was safely tucked away in bed. The other part of him couldn’t move, stunned to be seeing her like this.

 

He didn’t deserve it.

 

Betty was thankful for the giggle filled talk she’d had with Veronica a few nights prior. They were talking about blowjobs, and after Betty admitted she had yet to do that to Jughead, and was afraid, Veronica told her not to worry, and shared some tips.

 

Betty was appreciative for the normalcy of the day, happy her friends were going on as if life was normal, and making sure she was okay.

 

She loved the way Jughead stopped fighting, and honestly felt turned on to finally be doing this – licking, sucking, and tasting him like he was the best thing she’d ever had – and he was. He was her everything. Just like he’d told her she was.

 

She hummed around him, taking a deep breath when he told her to stand up. By the time she did, he’d already grabbed the condom and was putting it on, Betty taking the second to push her wet hair back, giggling happily as soon as he lifted her up and pressed her into the tiles, squealing at the coolness against her back.

 

He pushed into her more gently than she wanted, her legs wrapping around his back.

 

“I’m not gonna break, Jug,” she breathed, looking into his eyes when his connected with hers again.

 

He pressed deeper into her then, her mouth falling open as his stroke continued, their faces close and breathing heavily against one another, “Don’t stop,” she whispered, letting her head lull back against the tiles as he continued, a rhythm somewhere between lovemaking and fucking having her falling over the edge quickly.

 

The release was so good; feeling normal again was so good. Feeling him follow her in his own release made her hold him tighter, never wanting to let go, “I love you,” she whispered.

 

After a moment, he put her down gently and she looked up at him, smiling as she pushed his hair back and he returned the words, asking if she was okay.

 

“I’m perfect, Juggie… And I’ll be _really_ perfect once we’re in bed and doing that again,”

 

He raised his eyebrow, smirking at her, “A bit presumptuous, aren’t we?”

 

She shrugged, pushing him back a little so they could actually shower, “Maybe,” she said sweetly.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Alice was hours away, and finally sitting down at the dining room table with a glass of red wine and her laptop, the twins long asleep in their room, and her husband Robert on his business trip until tomorrow.

 

Facebook wasn’t the first site she visited - it wasn’t even the third. By the time she had maybe a sip or two of her wine left she thought maybe she was drunk. Right there in her messages sat an unread message from Jughead Jones.

 

She knew that name – she remembered smiling the first time she heard it. It was so like FP to name his son something so strange.

 

She had absolutely no idea what he could want from her though. Had something happened to FP? Was he friends with her Betty? Was something wrong with her?

 

With that thought she quickly clicked it open, her heart stopping as she scanned the message for Betty’s name. It was right there, one of the first sentences read – _I’m Betty’s boyfriend._

Her heart dropped, afraid her daughter was living the life she once had, making the same mistakes by loving a Jones man.

There wasn’t a day that she didn’t think about her first-born, there wasn’t a second that she didn’t feel guilty or miss her little girl.

 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she let it hit her all at once. Hal had threatened to find and kill them both if she took Betty. He said she could leave, but she couldn’t take Betty.

 

She knew it had been a tactic to keep her there. There’s no way a woman would leave her child.

 

But Alice had, and she’d not once forgiven herself for it.

 

She was going to go back, she was going to go back and get her, but as the years past and the guilt ate away at her, she knew Betty wouldn’t want to see her, wouldn’t forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mistake this chapter for Betty being okay. I know all the things that have happened to her deserve therapy and recovery, and we'll get there eventually, but things take time. Also, she's been living with this abuse her whole life, so it's really not anything new to her, she's not going to act broken now, after she's been so brave her whole life. I think if anything she's happier than ever, knowing she's got support.


	25. Don't Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a much longer author’s note at the end of this chapter, if anyway wants to read it. The reason I have it, is to refer people to it and explain a few things. But one big thing I’d like to say right now is that this story is wrapping up, so the pace is much different to the rest of the story. Whereas all previous chapters haven’t been more than a week or a few days apart, now we are doing some serious time jumping.

A few months had passed, bringing with them prom and graduation.

 

The months she had been living with Hermione and Veronica were amazing. Her dad had texted a few times, but other than that she hadn’t seen him, and she was honestly okay with it. She wasn’t ready to deal with it all yet. The feelings she had towards her father were vast and complicated.

 

She didn’t have enough saved yet to go to college, and she didn’t want to fall into any debt, so she decided she was just going to work as much as she could, maybe find another job on top of the one she already had at Pop’s, and save for the following year.

 

Jughead offered to help her, even Hermione, but she wouldn’t hear it. They’d already done so much for her; she had to do some things alone.

 

Veronica and Kevin were leaving come fall, so she was enjoying her time with them while she could. Veronica wouldn’t be too far, just a few hours away in the city, so she’d see her every other weekend hopefully. But still, it wouldn’t be the same.

 

Riverdale would be different without her friends, but she was happy for them, and it’s not like she would never see them again.

 

Hermione had insisted she stay at the penthouse, that she had a home here as long as she wanted. Betty loved how sweet and supportive Hermione was, quickly becoming the mother figure Betty didn’t realize she so desperately needed. She was away a lot, dealing with business, but she was also around a lot too, making sure the girls were okay.

 

Betty suddenly had more than she ever expected she’d have – people who loved and supported her and a safe home.

 

And as long as she had Jughead, who didn’t seem like he was leaving anytime soon, everything would be okay. She wished he wasn’t in the Serpents, she wished he wasn’t the _Serpent Prince_ , and she wished he didn’t have that tattoo that had once branded her father as well, but it wasn’t fair for her to say any of those things to him. It was his life, and she’d never judge him for it.

 

He was so incredible with her, even taking care of Tabby since he had made her promise not to go back to the trailer park. The least she could do was not bother him about his life choices. She wasn’t even convinced they were his choices anyway.

 

For prom, he had rented them out the most amazing hotel suit, Betty’s jaw dropping as soon as she stepped inside. The two had a fantastic time with their friends, but used the limo Veronica had gotten them to leave a little early, eager to be alone.

 

He hugged her from behind, kissing her neck and smiling because she seemed impressed by the room.

 

“Jug, it’s too much,” she breathed.

 

“No, baby, it’s just right, you deserve the world,”

 

With his words she turned in his hold, wrapping her arms around him. He looked so handsome in his suit, his midnight hair falling over his eyes the way that still made her knees go weak. She pressed up even taller than her heels were so the two could lock lips in a sweet kiss.

 

He was savoring every moment he had with her, knowing soon she’d be away from here and safe.

 

The last few months had made him more of a man than he realized he could be. He wanted to use violence to take care of all his problems, but instead he used his head. He made sure Betty was always safe. Andrews and all the other assholes would be off in different states soon, unable to touch her.

 

She’d be in a different state too – she just didn’t know it yet.

 

Maybe she’d hate him for what he’d done, but he took comfort in knowing she’d be safe when she left, and she’d have the life she deserved. She wasn’t going to put her life on hold - she was going to go to college and get a great job, away from here. Away from her father, away from his, and away from _him_ – she deserved more than anything he could offer her.

 

As she moaned into his mouth, he pushed all thoughts of the future away, wanting to just _be_ with her, enjoy this time they had.

 

He found the zipper to her dress and slowly pulled it down. He’d been blown away to see her so beautiful in the blue silk, but he knew he’d find her just as beautiful with it at her feet.

 

As the fabric fell, he gently pushed her to sit at the edge of the bed, coming onto his knees between legs.

 

She bit her lip as she helped push his suit jacket off, quickly undoing the tie and buttons of his shirt and finally pulling his undershirt over his head. He was so lovely kneeling before her; she wanted to look at him until the end of time.

 

As he moved his face into her chest, she ran her hands through his hair, watching him worship her. He kissed over her smooth skin, smelling better than the corsage sitting on her wrist still, and reached back to unhook her bra, his kisses continuing.

 

She gasped at the now familiar, yet still exciting, feel of his lips on her, her nipples so sensitive and responsive to his teasing.

 

Holding onto the back on his head and neck gently she just enjoyed it, the way he so easily made her feel like the most important thing in his world. Every breath against her skin felt like a whispered _I love you_ and every kiss made her feel wanted.

 

He was a really generous and diverse lover. If she let him he’d literally spend hours paying attention to her breasts, proving the nerve endings there could be just as sensitive as the ones between her legs. Other times it was like he couldn’t even wait for them to get all their clothes off, too gone to even give them the few extra minutes it would take to get them off.

 

She loved it all with him, she loved when he took control and all she could do was enjoy the ride, and she loved when he laid back and let her take charge, allowing her time to figure out what she liked, giving her the confidence to grow as a person.

 

“Baby,” she finally breathed, knowing they had the whole night but not wanting to delay it anymore.

 

He moaned as his mouth left her breast, only to capture her lips and move over her. She was undoing his pants and pushing them down past his ass in no time, with him moving back only long enough to rid her of her panties and roll on a condom.

 

“I need you,” she breathed desperately against his mouth, taking the words right from his lips.

 

He never imagined a love like this. He never knew he could care so much for another person and be so committed to doing what he thought was right.

 

His heart ached for her, even though she was right here, and again she took the words out of his mouth as she gasped and whimpered how much she loved him.

 

* * *

 

Alice paced her hotel room, jittery with nerves and the many cups of coffee she’d had on her drive over here earlier today. She couldn’t believe she was back here, in this horrible town, but she knew it was long overdue. She should have come back for her baby a long time ago. She should have never left without her in the first place.

 

The knock at the door was firm and confident, and when she opened it, her heart dropped into her stomach. It was like she was back in time, Jughead almost an identical reflection of FP when they were young.

 

“Mrs. Smith-Berger,” he said, his eyes a lot older than the rest of him.

 

“Alice, please,” she replied, stepping aside, “Come in,”

 

“Thanks,” he said, stepping into the room, and sitting down on the single chair when she instructed him to do so, taking a seat herself at the edge of the bed. She was beautiful like Betty, a little tired right now, but just as lovely.

 

He couldn’t help but judge her though, angry at her for leaving Betty in this life. But he pushed that aside for now; she was his savor now, and he couldn’t hold the past against her.

 

“Is she okay?” Alice asked, almost breathless.

 

Jughead nodded, “She’s been good these last few months. She has people looking out for her.” He assured with a small smile.

 

Alice nodded, “I’m afraid for tomorrow,” she admitted to him.

 

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you… Even if she’s not, it’s your job to change that. She needs you.”

 

As his words hit her in the deepest part of her heart, she realized she was wrong about him. He loved her Betty, and he was doing what he thought was best.

 

He was right. This was best.

 

“I’ll make sure she has everything she needs and deserves. Thank you for taking care of her while I couldn’t.”

 

“I wish I let myself love her sooner,” he admitted, surprising even himself to be telling the woman he just met something so intimate.

 

“I’m sure you came just it time.”

 

He stayed a few extra minutes, giving her the invite that would allow her into the graduation ceremony, and assuring her that FP and Hal wouldn’t be there.

 

* * *

 

Alice stayed hidden, hoping Betty was having the best morning with her friends. She made sure not to draw any attention to herself, sitting towards the back and waiting on bated breath to see her daughter again. It had been a lifetime.

 

When the first group of kids was seated, she saw her, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, not wanting to waste a second in watching her.

 

She was so beautiful, her baby girl, all grown up without her. When the group sat down she wasn’t able to see her anymore, but the tears continued to flow, overtaken by the moment she dreamed of so often – finally seeing her.

 

Jughead was in the next group, and it made her smile the way he smirked and winked in the direction Betty was sitting. She wondered what kind of relationship her daughter had with this boy. She knew he must be good, if he went through these lengths to make her safe, and let her leave him.

 

The ceremony was amazing, tears overflowing.

 

Alice stayed seated as the other parents and family members went over to congratulate the graduates. She wanted Betty to enjoy herself, and knew Jughead would bring her over when they were ready.

 

* * *

 

Betty laughed when Veronica, like some sort of superhero, lifted her up and Hermione snapped a photo. Veronica had been a little disappointed when her dad couldn’t come to the graduation today, but she was happy that she seemed to be doing better now.

 

Everyone was just doing lunch with their parents right after graduation, then meeting up later for dinner together at Pop’s. So, as everyone started to disperse, Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead and laid her head against his chest, feeling happy and safe to have his strong arms around her.

 

“I’m not really hungry,” she told him, “Think maybe we could just go hang out somewhere alone?”

 

He kissed the top of her head, looking over in Alice’s direction, who was now standing towards the other end of the field, waiting patiently for them, “I have something for you first,” he told her, nervous about her reaction.

 

She looked up at him with a cute smile and as they slipped out of their hug he took her hand, knowing she’d see her as soon as they started walking in her direction.

 

Betty was smiling and looking at Jughead as he held her hand and they began walking. He was always doing sweet things for her and she loved him so much. He was nowhere near perfect, but she didn’t want anyone else. No one made her feel loved like he did. He was just doing his best. 

 

She was so zoned in on him, watching his beautiful form, that she didn’t even notice her step falter when her eyes finally left him and landed on someone else.

 

Her heart began beating in her ears, staring at the woman who was just standing there and looking at them.

 

Jughead turned to her, taking her hand into both of his, “Come on, babe… it’s okay,”

 

She shifted her eyes from the woman she never thought she’d see again, and looked at her boyfriend, “Did you do this?” she managed to say.

 

He nodded, ready for her anger, ready for her to tell him this wasn’t his thing to do.

 

But instead she surprised him with a kiss, gentle and loving, before pulling away and running the rest of the way to her mother.

 

Once inside the safest arms she’d ever been in, she let herself cry and cry, clinging to her. She was smaller than she remembered, the two women now around the same size, but she still felt like a little girl.

 

Alice sobbed, holding her baby desperately tight, unable to let go, whispering how much she loved her and how she was here now.

 

Betty managed to chock out a, “Mum?” afraid she’d disappear as soon as she’d appeared.

 

“I’m here, my love,” she cried, finally reconnected to her missing part.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, first of all, I’d like to say I’ve had this story marked as AU, OOC, and Angst from the start. We’ve known about the bet and the threesome from the begging, we know who Jughead is. I believe he’s gotten better, but like anyone, he isn’t perfect. And maybe (definitely) Betty does deserve better, but in this fic, the two of them are the end goal ship.
> 
> Also, this story is not about Betty’s recovery, it’s about the lead up to it, and all the shit she’s been though. I will not be writing about her recovery, although I will mention it, of course. If I was to write about her recovering this would probably be a 60 chapter fic, and it’s just not what I set out to do.
> 
> I’m sorry if you don’t find something believable, but this is just a story, and it’s mine, so I’m going to finish it the way I intended to and not let what anyone says influence me to do it any other way.
> 
> You are not meant to relate to Betty, because I hope to god you haven't been abused your whole life the way she has. And this is not a story about revenge. We are not going to see what happens to her abusers, if you want you can just picture your own horrible endings for those lot, but as for the story, we are going to focus on Betty.
> 
> I want to say how much I appreciate all the wonderful people who have left me encouragement and nice words along the way. I’m so happy someone other than me got enjoyment out of this story. But in the end, I am doing this for free, and for my own fun. I’m not a professional writer and I can’t make everyone happy. I’m just trying to make myself happy.
> 
> If you’d like to finish the story with me then I am so happy and lucky to have you, but if you’re just not happy with it and don’t want to read it, then it’s completely fine, that’s your right. But it’s just not helpful when people leave comments they could have just walked away from. When I don’t like something I’m reading, I just stop and move onto something different. I know my negative words aren’t going to encourage that person to continue, and I want people to continue doing what they love.
> 
> I hope no one finds this as an attack on him or her. 99% of my readers are so lovely and I appreciate you all!


	26. I Can't Leave

Betty could hardly remember how, but the day had slipped away from them and she was lying on her mum’s hotel bed, still dressed in her graduation outfit. Her eyes were tried but she didn’t want to take them off her mother. She was so much more beautiful than Betty remembered. And she felt so much safer than she imagined in her dreams – where she’d left with her all those years ago and the two lived together in a cute little home, with a garden they tended to together.

 

She knew the reality of the situation wouldn’t have been the same. Her mother had nothing when she left, and Betty didn’t even want to imagine what she had to do to survive. More tears fell into her pillow, and her mum’s soothing hand stroked her hair back, “My baby,” she whispered, “You can sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up,”

 

“Where’s Jughead?” she managed to say with a dry throat.

 

The smile on Alice’s lips was so soft, the best thing Betty had seen. The most recent memories Betty had of her mother were tears of pain, bruises painting her mother’s pale skin the same way they did hers. Betty hoped things were better for her now.

 

“He’s just outside, sweetheart, you want me to get him?”

 

Betty nodded, but reached for her mum’s hand when she went to get off the bed. She didn’t want her to leave.

 

Alice sensed it and leaned down to kiss her cheek. The day had been heartbreaking. Betty wouldn’t let her go, the two holding hands or hugging every second of the day. They didn’t talk that much, the two of them kind of unable to.

 

Even though Betty had blossomed into this beautiful young woman, Alice knew inside she was so broken, clinging to her more than the twins ever did. More guilt and pain washed through her, knowing that the twins always had her, and Betty had been alone for so long.

 

“I’m right here, my love. Let me just get Jughead for you,”

 

Betty nodded weakly and soon Jughead was climbing onto the bed behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist and his lips on her shoulder.

 

“You okay?” he whispered, and she just responded with a little moan.

 

He had been wondering if and when she’d break down. She was incredibly strong, stronger than anyone he knew. She’d been through so much and yet she was still so kind.

 

Seemed it had finally happened, as soon as she was in her mother’s arms, she didn’t want to let go.

 

Jughead had driven them back to the hotel in Alice’s car, and waited outside the room, wanting to give them some space.

 

Alice had come out a few hours later, asking Jughead if he wanted to get them all some food and handing over her credit card.

 

“How’s Betty?” he’d asked.

 

With a sad smile, she responded, “I don’t know, she hasn’t spoken much, she’s in the bathroom now. I want to get back in there before she’s done.”

 

He nodded, asking if burgers were okay.

 

The three of them ate, the two women hardly taking a few bites, and he had left them again, up until now, up until Alice asked him to come be with Betty.

 

Alice pulled a blanket over them and Betty reached out for her, “Don’t go, mum,”

 

The sadness and fear in her voice tore his heart.

 

“I’m here, I promise,” Alice whispered, caressing Betty’s hand.

 

Betty just told her not to leave again, and soon she was climbing on the bed with them, at Betty’s front.

 

Betty had never felt so needful, and so warm and comfortable squished between the two people she loved most.

 

With her one arm around Alice’s waist, and her other hand holding onto Jughead’s forearm, she felt safe enough to finally give into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Jughead didn’t sleep most of the night, his face pressed into Betty’s soft hair, holding her as she slept.

 

When Betty finally stirred in front of him, it woke Alice too, the two woman embracing in a hug.

 

He took the time to use the bathroom. He said he’d leave them for a while, go get Betty a change of clothes from Veronica’s. He promised he’d bring coffee back soon.

 

Thankfully Alice gave him the keys to the car and he was able to get home, have a quick shower and change before stopping to get Betty’s clothes and some breakfast at Pop’s.

 

Back at the hotel, Betty took a soothing shower, feeling more like herself and coming out to sit back down on the bed with the white robe on.

 

Her beautiful mother was still there; it wasn’t a dream. She’d opened up the blinds and Betty really had this sense that it was a new day. Nothing would be the same again.

 

“Jughead will be back with your clothes soon, sweetheart, are you okay for now?”

 

Betty smiled and sat on the bed, giving her mum a nod.

 

Alice came to sit with her. She had so many emotions right now. All she wanted was to care for Betty, and take away every bad thing. She hated that she had it in her power all along to fix this, and it took a boy who loved her to get Alice to finally come.

 

“I’m so sorry, Betty…” she began, tears filling her eyes and running down her cheeks, “I’m so sorry,”

 

Betty hushed her quickly and moved in for another hug, “I never blamed you for leaving, mum… I know why you had to,”

 

“But,” Alice spoke with a sob erupting, “I should have come back for you,”

 

“You did, mum… You did,” the tears stained her cheeks too. She didn’t care. All these horrible years, she wanted to forget about them and moved passed them. All she cared about now was having her mum back.

 

The knock at the door had the two women pulling out of their embrace, both wiping their tears when Jughead entered.

 

“Hey,” he spoke, placing the bag and coffees down on the table, “I’ll leave you guys to it, I gotta go get my bike from the school,”

 

Alice rose, “Stay a little, at least keep Betty company while I take a quick shower,”

 

He watched as Alice kissed Betty’s cheek and told her she’d be right back.

 

His girlfriend looked at him and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Come here,” she said, and his feet carried him forward.

 

She stood up and hugged him; one of those long meaningful hugs that made him feel more at home than ever. Being here with Alice made him miss his own mum. Maybe he’d go visit her grave; it had been forever. He’d always hated the cemetery.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, rubbing her back and concentrating on her.

 

She took a deep breath and nodded against his chest, “I was too scared to contact her myself… what if she didn’t come?”

 

He smiled as he cupped her face and looked down, “But of course she came. I knew she would. She loves you, baby,”

 

She smiled, “I love you,”

 

“I love you… It’ll all be okay,”

 

* * *

 

Jughead left after Alice was done, letting the girls talk while he went for a walk back to the school.

 

Alice asked about Betty’s life, and Betty beamed, so excited to introduce her to Pop, Veronica, Hermione, and Kevin.

 

But she wanted to know about her brother and sister, about her mum’s life and her new husband.

 

“They are going to love you, my darling,” Alice said, “the twins are so excited to have a big sister and Robert’s redone the whole basement for you – you’ll have your own bathroom, and-“

 

“What?” Betty cut her off, confused.

 

“If you don’t like the basement we can turn the guestroom into your room, but I figured you’ll have your own space down there, and it’s really nice, I promise,”

 

“No, mum… I…. My room?” she asked, confused.

 

“Yes, sweetheart… If you’d rather dorm while you go to college, I completely understand, but you’ll always have a home with us,”

 

“I’m confused,” she said in a panic.

 

Alice realized then that Betty didn’t know, “Oh, honey… I came to bring you back home with me…”

 

The panic set in, pulling back slightly, “I can’t leave,” she said. This was her home; this was where Jughead was. She couldn’t just leave him.


	27. Don't Make Me Go

“I’m not leaving, Jug,” Betty told him, later that day when he’d picked her up from her mum’s hotel and the two of them walked by the river.

 

His heart sunk with her words, stopping and looking down at her, “You have to, that’s why I contacted her, baby,”

 

The hurt in her eyes was clear. He knew what she thought; that she was a burden on him and he couldn’t take it. That wasn’t it at all. He’d be lost and broken without her, but he’d be okay, knowing she was safe.

 

“I don’t want to be without you,” she hardly whispered, the tears so easily coming these last few days.

 

He cupped her face and kissed her then.

 

“Don’t make me go,” she whispered against his lips, her hands holding onto his forearms for dear life. It was heartbreaking seeing how needy she’d been ever since she saw her mum again. He wanted to be there for her always, but he knew she needed someone better – her mother.

 

He sighed, “No one is going to ever make you do anything you don’t want to do again, do you hear me?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I’m not going to _make_ you go. But this is for the best, babe… I don’t want you in this shitty town any longer. You deserve to be with your family, somewhere safe. Your mum’s going to help you with college and you’re going to make amazing friends over there… and just forget about this shithole,”

 

She shook her head. It wasn’t a shithole. It was where the two of them were born, where they finally found one another. He was a part of her, and she hoped she was a part of him too.

 

“I don’t want to lose you,” she told him.

 

“You’ll never lose me. I belong to you… and I’ll visit you when you settle in, I promise. I’ll come over there as much as I can. I just want you to have everything you deserve… and I can’t give it to you, babe, I wish I could… I wish I was better,”

 

Their foreheads were together now, hands holding onto each other.

 

“You’re everything,” she told him, lips pressing and mouths locking.

 

Deep down she knew she was going to go, and it killed her to leave him here. There was no doubt her life would be better with her mum, she knew that, but the thought of being without him now killed her, made her ache in a way she’d never ached before.

 

“Come with me?” she asked, kissing him again and hoping it would work.

 

He smiled a little at the wishful thought. He couldn’t. He couldn’t mess this up for her. She had a fresh start, a well deserved one, and it’s all he wanted. He didn’t care what happened to him.

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell have you been?” FP pushed on Jughead’s shoulder as soon as he entered The Wyrm.

 

Jughead just gave him a mean stare. There was a meeting, wasn’t there? And he was here, wasn’t he? What the fuck else did he want?

 

“Listen, boy,” he said, pulling on Jughead’s jacket so the two men were close, “I know you think you’re in love, and love makes you do stupid things, but that tattoo on your arms means you have responsibilities, and the blood that runs through your veins means you have obligations. Get your head back in the game.”

 

With anger, Jughead pulled himself away.

 

“She’ll leave you, they always do, and all you’ll have left is this,” FP said, motioning around them at the bar, filled with members waiting for the meeting.

 

“Don’t worry, old man, she’ll be gone soon, and I’ll be all yours. The serpent prince you always wanted me to be.” He said bitterly.

 

He did all he could do to protect Betty. It wasn’t much. It was a stupid Facebook message, asking her mother to come be her savior.

 

He couldn’t do anything to avenge her. All those disgusting people who had hurt her would go on to probably lead great lives, and he’d be here still, rotting away. But at least Betty could have a good life. He knew Alice would make sure of it. Alice could get her the help she needed. And Betty was already so strong. He knew she’d accomplish amazing things. She did so much already, with all these things holding her back, he could only imagine how amazing she’d be, once she had all the opportunities she deserved.

 

He could tell his dad was confused, but he just walked away, calling that the meeting had begun.

 

* * *

 

Saying goodbye to the people she loved was hard, but they all promised it wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other. They all planned to meet up in the city next summer, and already Betty couldn’t wait. She could only imagine all the things life would bring in the year to come.

 

But saying goodbye to Jughead had been the worst. She held onto him all night, trying to remember his smell and the feel of him. She didn’t want to fall asleep, didn’t want to miss even one second.

 

Their last night was spent a few rooms away from her mum’s, quiet for the most part, apart from the one kiss that had turned into love making.

 

Jughead wanted to take all her tears away, but not knowing what to say, he hoped he showed it instead – his body and soul connected to hers in a way he knew he’d never have with anyone else again.

 

Outside the next morning, with her few belongings packed in the car, Alice sat inside waiting, giving Betty and Jughead as much time as they wanted to say goodbye.

 

He stroked her hair down her back as she cried quietly into his chest, wishing he knew what to say to make this easier on her.

 

She made him promise to face time. He smiled and promised; he’d do anything for her.

 

Finally, she got into the car and he closed her door, watching the car drive all the way down the street, until it turned the corner and disappeared.

 

He’d never felt so alone, the emptiness so overwhelming that he tried his best not to express it in any way. It wouldn’t help anything.

 

He had unopened texts from SP and Toni, and even Veronica, but he ignored them all. No one could help him now.

 

 

 


	28. Like Finally Being Whole

_**4 Months Later**  _

 

The twins kept running between the kitchen and living room. They were looking out of the front window, waiting for Jughead to arrive. Betty though it was adorable; how they seemed as excited to meet Jughead as they were to meet her.

 

And it meant a lot that her whole family was pitching in. She had been working with her mum all morning in the kitchen to help prepare a big welcome lunch, and yesterday her and the twins finished putting up all the decorations.

 

“How much longer, Betty?” Polly asked, almost bouncing on her heels.

 

Betty smiled at her little sister, who she’d grown to love immensely over the last four months. She now couldn’t imagine being without her siblings, they made her life so much better, and sweeter, and definitely funnier.

 

“Shouldn’t be too long,” Betty gave her a wink.

 

Polly’s smile grew and she ran back over to her brother.

 

As the time drew nearer Betty became a little nervous. She hadn’t seen him in person since leaving Riverdale - the image of Jughead standing there, with his hands in his leather jacket as he watched them drive away, had been burned behind her eyelids for almost two months afterwards.

 

It had hurt more than she expected – to put that distance between them. Her mum had told her she’d see him again soon. But the promise of seeing him again didn’t make her heart ache any less.

 

Charles ran in next, asking the same question, and Betty answered the same way.

 

“Now I want you two to be good when he gets here,” Alice warned, “I know you’re excited but he’s here to see Betty, and he might be tired.”

 

When Betty heard him pulling into the driveway, she exited the front door, hearing her mum tell the twins to stay inside.

 

He was in his dad’s truck, which she found strange because she thought he would have taken his bike, but it really didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was finally looking at him again, and ran up into his arms as soon as he climbed out.

 

It felt like finally being whole – with him here, wrapping her in his strong arms. She felt a little ashamed to have forgotten how good it actually felt.

 

“I missed you so much,” she breathed, almost not believing that he was finally here.

 

Looking up into his eyes had tears streaming down her cheeks. Jughead gently wiped them away with his thumbs, his lips locking with hers in the next second.

 

She held him close, wanting him even closer, suddenly feeling a little bashful that she couldn’t wait to be alone with him later tonight.

 

“I missed you, my love,” he told her, “you have no fucking idea.”

 

That made her smile. Face timing with him helped, but there was nothing like getting to feel his arms around her, and smelling his familiar scent, and tasting his lips, and looking up into his eyes.

 

She pressed her face into his chest and held on around his waist tighter, just standing there and giving them a moment.

 

“You ready?” she asked, when she felt like it was time.

 

She remembered four months ago, when she stood in this very same spot, and was nervous to meet her siblings. The moment she walked into that house all she felt was overwhelming kindness. The kids had greeted her the same way they were about to greet Jughead – with lots of balloons and banners, and drawings they had been working on for weeks especially for him.

 

When their arms were around her, and hers around them, she had found a completely new kind of home – something different to her mother’s and Jughead’s embrace, and yet equally as powerful. She felt an instant connection to them, and knew that for the rest of her life she’d make sure they were happy and safe.

 

“Yeah, baby, I’m ready,” he nodded.

 

The warmness that had left him when Betty went away was back full force – she owned that part of him. With her in his arms he felt soft, and left all his problems and worries back in Riverdale.

 

Inside the home the twins looked so excited to see him, and he couldn’t help but see Betty in them – they were so obviously her siblings.

 

Polly ran up half way but stopped suddenly, as if realizing she was doing something wrong.

 

“It’s okay, cutie,” Betty told her, and she ran the rest of the way, right into Jughead’s arms until he was holding her.

 

He’d spoken to Polly countless times now. She loved to sneak down into Betty’s room – and since Betty was often face timing with Jughead around that time, Polly joined in. She was always so excited to tell him the new things she’d done with Betty since their last talk.

 

Charles on the other hand was more reserved, so when he finally put Polly down, the two shared a handshake.

 

“You guys are amazing decorators, I can’t believe you did all this for me,”

 

They beamed big bright smiles up at him, and Betty took his hand with a squeeze. He held her hand back reassuringly.

 

When Alice greeted him a moment later, she gave him a knowing smile – the two kept in touch here and there, over Facebook, and she knew he had Tabby in the bed of the truck. She hoped it was going to be a nice surprise for Betty.

 

“Betty, sweetie, why don’t you help Jughead unpack and take him downstairs to shower while we get lunch finished up here? Should be ready in about half an hour.”

 

Betty nodded and the two of them went outside again, so he could grab his bag. Before they got even half way back to the truck he pulled her against himself and kissed her again, loving that little giggle and the way her arms wrapped around him. He _really_ missed her. She was all that mattered to him.

 

Slowly, when their kiss was getting a little too out of hand for the front yard, they pulled away and he smiled when she finally noticed the cat in her carrier.

 

“Oh, my god, Jug,” she gasped, reaching for it.

 

“I took her to the vet, she has all her shots and is perfectly healthy,” he informed, happy with himself that he was able to make her happy like this and surprise her.

 

“Thank you so much,”

 

“Of course, and your mum’s in on it so her and Robert are okay with it,”

 

She left the cat long enough to give him another hug and kiss, going back over to pick up the carrier. He grabbed his bag.

 

Once inside, she called the twins over and told them to be extra gentle and careful with Tabby. Betty knew she’d be sweet with the kids; she’d always been a gentle cat.

 

“She’s been at the trailer with me since you left, so she should be good with people,” he informed. The cat had been very tame and cuddly with him, sleeping at his side on his little bed and never once showing signs of aggression.

 

The twins loved her; asking their mum if they could feed her.

 

Letting the kids take over, Betty showed Jughead down to the basement. She had her own huge room, beautifully decorated, with her own television and brand new MacBook sitting on a study desk, along with all her textbooks.

 

It was such a huge relief, knowing she was happy here, and had all the things she deserved. It was a plus that her mum and Robert seemed rich, and everything inside Betty’s room was brand new, but what he really meant bu ‘things she deserved’ was the love and the sense of belonging and her education – and the new therapist she was so excited to tell him about.

 

“I have clean towels out for you,” she told him, leading him into the bathroom, which was equally nice – with heated tiles.

 

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her neck, “Thank you, baby, I won’t be long,” he didn’t want to be a second without her now that he finally had her again.

 

Betty turned in his hold, wrapping her arms up around his neck, “I could join you,” she offered, and he couldn’t help but smile at his sweet girlfriend’s come on.

 

He hadn’t had sex in four months, and fuck did he want to, but he wanted their first time back together to be more special than a quick fuck in the shower.

 

“You know I always want you,” he told her, lips taking hers in a gentle kiss, “but your mum said a half hour, and that was ten minutes ago… and I definitely want more than twenty minutes with you,”

 

She pouted and looked up at him sadly, sighing and giving in, “Okay, but I’m not leaving the bathroom,” she told him, hopping up on the counter and crossing her legs, undressing him with her eyes.

 

He grinned and shook his head, reaching back to pull his shirt off. Her confidence and playfulness made him so happy – knowing she was moving forward here, with people only encouraging her and not holding her back from reaching her true potential and self.

 

He reached into the glass shower and turned the water on, turning back around to undo his jeans so she could get a good view. Yes, he’d always known he was good looking, and he was kind of confident in that, but nothing was better than knowing _Betty_ , specifically Betty, was into him.

 

She bit her lip and watched until he was completely naked, stepping into the shower and sleeking his wet hair back. It had grown even wilder since the last time she saw him, and sometimes she just couldn’t believe how gorgeous he was.

 

At times she was shy with her sexuality, and she imagined she might be right now, to be with him like this again, but she wasn’t, she was more comfortable around him than ever.

 

She watched him shower, the wetness in her panties growing and her lip almost sore from her constant chewing. She knew he wanted their first time again to be special, but she wished he’d just give in the way she wanted to.

 

When he was done with his shower, trying not to be turned on by the fact that his girlfriend was checking him out the whole while, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the shower door.

 

Betty looked so fucking good; her dress pressed slightly higher up her thighs, the sexy knee high socks and boots making his imagination go wild. It hadn’t gone unnoticed on him how good she looked, in her new outfit and slightly more confident style.

 

As she went to hop off the counter he quickly stopped her, murmuring, “fuck it,” and pulling her hips closer to the edge.

 

She squealed happily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, not caring that she was getting wet in the process. He was so sexy that she couldn’t stand it, and it had been so hard being away from him.

 

He pulled her panties off in an instant and the towel was at his feet. With enough sense to stop himself before he went thrusting in, he groaned, “fuck… condom,”

 

Betty grabbed his arm before he could go for his pants, and tightened her legs around his waist, “It’s okay, I’m on birth control,” and he didn’t need to hear anything else, the two of them finally together again.

 

Their kiss was bruising and their hands greedy, his thrusts purposeful and bringing them over the edge together quickly, so much emotion spilled into mere moments.

 

Foreheads against one another, they worked to get their breathing under control, and finally pulled apart.

 

They’d never had sex without a condom, so it was new to her, this sensation of him leaking out of her. She did her best to clean up, and Jughead chuckled at her when she complained innocently that there was so much.

 

“That’s what four months of build up gets you, baby,” he joked, expecting to get a smack but getting a kiss on the cheek instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot to catch up on in the last four months, so I will try to get more of it into the next chapter - over the course of Jughead's stay. But this just seemed enough for now.


	29. I'll Help  You

Betty had thought her bed was incredible since the first night, when she passed out on it, and awoke with Polly next to her, but now that Jughead was in it with her, fast asleep on his back, it truly was _incredible_.

 

She was really proud of herself, and finally feeling less guilty for all she suddenly had. That was the first thing her and her therapist Glenda worked on – getting her adjusted to this almost perfect new life she had.

 

She had a mum who she was getting to know again, two little siblings she adored, a very nice step father who helped her get into school and was teaching her how to invest the money she had saved over the years.

 

She couldn’t believe they were paying for her school – but they insisted it was the least they could do, and told for her to just focus on her studies. Robert also added her onto his credit card and told her to use it whenever she wanted food while she was on campus, or if she went out with friends - she tried her best to use it only when she really needed it. It was all so much.

 

A week before her classes began they surprised her with a brand new car, saying she needed something to get around with. And her mum’s favorite thing was shopping and buying her new clothes. Thankfully she had a better fashion sense than Betty, and Betty actually felt very comfortable and confident in everything Alice chose for her. Sometimes they even went together, which Betty really liked. At this rate her wardrobe would be close in size to Veronica’s soon.

 

It was all a little overwhelming – having so much when she’d always had so little. She appreciated it all, and was never going to take it for granted. Being in this lovely space that was all hers, with her boyfriend next to her, was like heaven on earth.

 

If Jughead moved here she’d really have everything. She had friends from back home – Veronica and Kevin – who she kept in touch with about once a week, and she was making new friends in her classes and study groups. It was surreal.

 

And Glenda made sure she knew it was okay – it was okay to enjoy herself and be happy.

 

One of the more difficult things they were working on was her father. More and more, she understood how he’d not only abused her body but he mind too, and she didn’t want him to hold any more power over her. No one would again.

 

Glenda told her that if one day she wanted to speak with her father that it would be okay, but for now Betty was completely fine leaving him behind. She understood now that she deserved more than that – she deserved parents who made her feel loved and safe, and didn’t judge the natural progression of her life.

 

She had a long way to go still, but the fact that she’d come so far in only a few months gave her to confidence to continue.

 

She’d gone to a few doctors with her mum, just regular check ups that she’d never had before. Her mum had suggested birth control, which Betty found a little strange and had shied away from.

 

Her mum explained that she was going into college now and she was over eighteen, it was normal for her to be sexually active and explore new things. She’d admit it was embarrassing at the time, telling her mum Jughead was the only one, and she planed on it staying that way. Alice said it was whatever Betty wanted, but this would give them both piece of mind. She had to concentrate on school and making a life for herself here, not worry about consequences. And she was glad now that she had listened to her mum.

 

Making love to Jughead in the bathroom, and again after they came down to her room for the night, was amazing. She wasn’t sure if it was the fact that there was nothing between them, or that she hadn’t been with him in four months, but it felt even better than she remembered.

 

She really missed it all with him, and as she watched him sleep she hoped he was okay. He didn’t tell her a lot about himself when they texted and face timed, but she knew it was probably hard for him. Tony had left for college, and SP was spending more and more time in NYC with Veronica, and he was all by himself back there. She had this bad feeling that with her gone he was getting in even deeper with the Serpents.

 

She wished he saw what she did – this beautiful courageous man that thought about others more than he thought about himself. This man that helped her save herself. Without him she’d still be right where she was. Now she had a real chance for a good life. And she wanted him in her future more than she wanted anything else.

 

At some point she dozed off, with her arm over his stomach and her head resting on his chest. She was so happy he was here, if only for a few days.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, Betty was wrapped around him. He smiled, tightening an arm around her – it hadn’t been a dream. He was really here with her – his angel.

 

Yesterday had been nice. He had lunch with Betty, Alice, and the twins, delicious food that had him more full than he’d ever been. After lunch the kids gave him all the drawings that’d made for him, and excitedly showed him their rooms and toys, asking him to come check out their tree house in the back.

 

When Alice called the kids inside, to feed Tabby, Betty and Jughead shared a kiss inside the small space, smiling and holding hands, so happy to be together. Betty had suggested they go for a walk and he of course agreed.

 

The house was in a beautiful development in the mountains, nothing but colorful fall trees all around them and a bright setting sun. They didn’t need to speak, they just held hands and enjoyed the crisp air, stopping every few minutes to share a hug or kiss. This was exactly where he imagined her – in a nice safe area, with a smile always on her face.

 

By the time they got back Alice was setting dinner, and Robert was home from work.

He was a tall slender man with graying hair and a kind face. Jughead could tell he cared for Betty a lot, he spoke very highly and proudly of her already – he was a father everyone deserved.

 

After dinner they sat around a little longer and talked, before they went down for the night. The twins asked if they could keep Tabby upstairs with them and Betty agreed, kissing them both goodnight. She was really sweet with them, and probably the coolest sister they could have asked for.

 

Downstairs, Betty locked the door and they got to that long love making session he had pictured before. He thought Betty’s parents were pretty cool to let him stay down there with her like that, but it was obvious they treated her like an adult, and he was glad she seemed to have her freedom while also having a safe home.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, after they went for a small hike in the woods with the kids, Betty and Jughead got ready to go out with some of her friends. She was excited to introduce him to them, she talked about him all the time and now they’d actually get to see he was real.

 

Meeting her friends was nice – it was nice getting to see that she was around good people. They all went to a movie first, then to a close by diner, discussing the film. He smiled at the way Betty came out of her shell, having so many interesting thoughts about the movie. But she also listened, and had made everyone feel important.

 

It was obvious her friends thought a lot of her, and that the one kid Mike had a thing for her. He was sure a lot of guys had asked her out, she was probably just too sweet to realize they wanted more than just a study date.

 

He didn’t want to be the jealous boyfriend. Getting her here was what he wanted, and it was only normal that someone as beautiful and kind as Betty would have other men interested in her.

 

Wasn’t this what he wanted - for her to have a normal life? Maybe he even hoped one day she’d find someone better and leave him behind. He couldn’t give her anything from the position he was in.

 

So when they were downstairs in her bedroom again he tried hard not to let the green eyed monster out.

 

“I think that went really well,” she told him, taking her jacket off and removing her shoes, “I can tell they liked you a lot.”

 

He smiled, doing the same with his clothes, “Yeah, they were nice, baby,” he agreed. It made him feel like shit that he couldn’t give her more – he couldn’t be more.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked sweetly, biting her lip and pulling him closer by his shirt.

 

He placed his hands on her waist and walked her slowly back to the bed, “Nothing, nothing at all,”

 

She pouted as the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and her arms came up around his shoulders, “You sure?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah… just… that Mike kid,”

 

“Mike’s nice,” she told him, her hands coming up into his hair.

 

“Yeah, he’s nice… and he liked you,”

 

She frowned and then rolled her eyes, “Well I should hope so… I hope all my friends like me,”

 

“You know very well what I mean,” he told her, pushing her down on the bed and earning a little laugh.

 

“Oh, I know what your mean… You mean you’re a little jealous,” she smiled, moving her arms behind her head to watch him as he undid his belt. She bit her lip at the sight.

 

“Of course I’m jealous,” he admitted, stepping out of his pants and coming to lay on top of her, “Have you seen how sexy you are?”

 

She smiled brightly up at him, “Well I guess it’s a good thing you’re sexy too,”

 

She was pulling his shirt off the next second, giggles soon turning into moans of pleasure.

 

* * *

 

The last few days had been the best of her life. She hated that bittersweet feeling – wanting to enjoy her time with Jughead but knowing he’d be gone again soon.

 

So she held him a little tighter as they watched the movie on in the den. The kids were with them, Polly cuddled into her side. She never wanted this feeling to go away. Her two favorite little people were by her side, and the love of her life was here. Her mum was on her laptop in the dining room, and Robert would be home soon too.

 

It didn’t get any better than this.

 

So when Robert returned home she excused herself and left Jughead with the kids as she followed him into the dining room where he was saying hello to her mum.

 

“Hey, you guys enjoying the movie?” he asked with a smile, removing his jacket as her mum stood to help him.

 

She nodded, “Robert,” she asked, “mum…”

 

Alice stopped and looked at Betty with slight concern.

 

“Can you guys help me?”

 

* * *

 

Later that night Betty looked up at Jughead from his chest. They were both enjoying their last night together until next time, but she had a little more than that on her mind.

“Jug?”

 

He smiled softly and tucked some hair behind her ear.

 

“I asked Robert… Well, I asked if he’d help…”

 

“With what, baby?”

 

She took a deep breath, brave enough to just say it. “With helping you move here,”

 

He frowned his brow. She knew he wasn’t like her. He probably wouldn’t appreciate her trying to _save_ him.

 

She sat up, so she could look at him better, “he said he can help with finding you a place, and work, and maybe when you’re settled we can enroll you in school – I have money…”

 

He shook his head, and her heart dropped, “This is for you, babe. I don’t want to move here and stop all the progress you’ve made,” what was he going to do here anyway? He’d been raised to be a Serpent, to lead them. He didn’t know anything else.

 

“Don’t you want to be with me?” she breathed. He was the reason she even made any progress.

 

“Of course I do,” he replied quickly. He wanted to be with her every second of every day, but he had nothing to give her. She deserved better than a gangbanger boyfriend.

 

“You’re the only reason I’ve made as much progress as I have,” she tried explaining.

 

When he didn’t say anything, she sighed, “You believed I deserved more, so you made sure this happened. Well, I think you deserve more too, Jug… Your mum would want you to lead the life you want, not the one your dad set out for you,” she knew she was being brave, saying more than she said before on the matter (and bringing up his mum), but she was desperate.

 

“If you want that too, then you have me to help you,” she explained, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek.

 

He swallowed the pain down. He never gave himself a minute to want anything else; he didn’t think he deserved it. He didn’t fit in with this new life of hers.

 

A tear fell down her cheek, and she took a shaky breath as soon as he wiped it away gently. He was so beautiful, and so good; she just wanted the same for him that he’d done for her.

 

“Do you want something better, Jug? Do you want to be with me? Forever?”

 

His throat was too constricted to answer, so he just nodded, his hand moving over her naked shoulder and giving her arm a squeeze. Of course he wanted her forever, it’s all he wanted.

 

“If you really want it, you can change too. I’ll help you. You’ll never be alone. I’ll always be with you. No matter what, I never want anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a final chapter count. One more and I think we will be done :)


	30. She Subconsciously Wanted This

**_The Following Summer_ **

 

Betty squeezed Jughead’s hand as they stood waiting for their train, bringing him out of his trance.

 

“You ready?” she asked sweetly.

 

It had been a year since she moved away, and he’d finally made the decision to follow her.

 

“I’m ready,” he smiled.

 

She hadn’t harped on the idea of him moving – she’d just told him he had her support, and the support of her family. They were ready to help if and when he was ready.

 

Back in Riverdale all he did was go through the motions – hoping not to get caught and locked up. The Serpents were getting worse, getting into business with more dangerous people. He did his best every day to just get through it, and looked forward to his calls with Betty, wishing he were next to her every night.

 

He didn’t want to be this man who didn’t fight for what he wanted. He didn’t want the Serpents. He didn’t want his dad’s life. He wanted his own, and he wanted to one day be good enough to ask Betty to marry him – and to start something more than he ever even dreamed of, with her.

 

He left his leather jacket in the trailer, thrown over one of the kitchen chairs, and took one final look at the place he’d always called home.

 

With just one bag packed full of his belongings, he secured it to the back of his bike and rode it all the way to Betty’s.

 

She ran into his arms with force, and he smiled as he held her. She was so happy when he told her he wanted to do it, and he wanted so much to make her proud of him.

 

The next day they took the train into NYC, spending a month exploring and seeing their friends again. Sweet Pea had officially moved into the city, living in Veronica’s apartment and working at a garage while she attended school. Kevin had come too, with tales of all the new guys he was meeting at his new school. Seemed he and Joaquin were taking some time apart – Jughead didn’t ask.

 

But now it was time to start fresh. Betty and Alice had found a small studio apartment for Jughead in town, something he could afford with the salary his new job offered.

 

Robert had set that up. The town library was going through a whole remodel and shift in systems. They needed someone who could help with that – who could bring them up to speed with the current times. Jughead wasn’t sure he was cut out for the job – but he’d do his best.

 

It was strange accepting help like this – but Betty’s family was so kind to him that he wanted to prove how much he appreciated it.

 

It was crazy to believe that some stupid horrible bet with his best friend had lead to all this – to stepping onto a train with the love of his life and ending up in a life he’d never pictured himself in.

 

* * *

****

**_Two Years Later_ **

 

Jughead climbed the stairs two at a time before pushing his way into his studio apartment. The smile on his face was instant, the smell of curry wafting through the air and a light breeze moving the smell around the small space.

 

Betty was moving around the tiny kitchen, getting their dinner ready. She was beautiful – inside and out, her wounds heeling more everyday, moving forward with her life. She was his biggest inspiration. All the shit she had gone through was more than anyone could handle – but she did, with such grace.

 

“Hey, baby, it smells amazing,” he complimented, coming in behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist before planting a kiss to the side of her head.

 

“Thank you, it’s almost ready… Why don’t you shower and I’ll set the table?”

 

He moaned, squeezing her tighter, “But I’ll be so lonely in there all by myself,”

 

Her sweet laugh made his grin widen. Despite every passing year he was still insanely attracted to her – more so with every day if it was possible.

 

“Jug,” she warned, “come on. We have to pick the kids up in an hour.”

 

He gave in, smacking her ass and making her yelp in surprise.

 

“Oh,” she called, “I left the financial aid papers on the dresser,”

 

He gave them a glance as he pulled fresh clothes out of the draw. It was official; he was finally starting his courses come fall. He was excited to learn more about writing, and meet new people. Everyone he met at work was really cool, and his boss even encouraged his writing – he sent emails with suggestions and tips whenever Jughead had anything new.

 

He hadn’t once thought about the jacket, and life, he’d left behind. With Betty’s help he was slowly allowing himself to accept what he had. She told him he deserved it, and he chose to believe her. He was going to be all he could be – not just for her, but for himself too.

 

He showered quickly and made his way over to the table, joining Betty for their meal. She filled him in on her day and he gave her the rundown on his – same kind of stuff but still interesting.

 

He tricked her into a quickie against the kitchen sink before they had to leave, grinning smugly at her as she quickly straightened herself out.

 

Back at Betty’s, Polly ran into Betty happy, excited to see her. Even thought Betty still technically lived at home, she was now at Jughead’s way more often then at home, so the kids didn’t see her everyday.

 

Robert and Alice exited the house, dressed nicely and ready for their anniversary celebration.

 

Alice kissed his cheek and thanked him again for babysitting, Jughead insisting it was his pleasure. He was an only child so he loved the fact that he had such a good relationship with Betty’s younger siblings.

 

His was a fairytale life – and he wasn’t complaining.

 

* * *

 

**_Four Years Later_ **

 

Betty was pretty sure she was cheering louder than anyone else – would she even have a voice later?

 

She was so incredibly proud of her boyfriend. He was currently receiving his bachelor’s diploma, and even though his schooling wasn’t over (he, like her, had decided to go onto his masters and then doctorate), this was still a huge accomplishment. This was worlds away from where they’d started.

 

She wouldn’t let him go when she finally had her hands on him, and he just laughed, holding her too.

 

Her parents had surprised him with a barbeque in the backyard, friends and co-workers invited. She could tell it really meant a lot to him, but something about him was a little off. She hoped he didn’t feel alone – she hoped she was family enough for him. She hoped hers made him feel like part of the family too.

 

Back at home she pressed him into the front door as soon as they entered, lips hot on his and moaning as she pushed her hand down his pants.

 

He chuckled and pulled her dress up until he was grabbing onto her ass, the lacy fabric of her panties making him instantly harden.

 

“Does me being a graduate turn you on?” he teased.

 

Betty moaned as she removed her hand and used it to undo his shirt, “Are you complaining?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, “Doesn’t feel like you are,”

 

He quickly lifted her and made her giggle, carrying her the few steps to his bed and dropping her on it, “I’m not complaining,” he assured, removing his shirt and quickly pulling his undershirt off too.

 

Betty bit her lip as she watched him, now undoing his pants.

 

She reached under her dress to remove her panties, but he growled at her to keep them on. She stopped and opened her legs instead, letting him get on top.

 

She was burning, gasping when he pulled the front of her dress down to reveal her breasts and then shoved her panties out of the way and entered her.

 

They both moaned at the sensation, her arms holding onto him tightly and adjusting to his size, “Fuck,” she whispered.

 

His lips were on her ear, tugging slightly and whispering half sweet and half dirty things that had her quickly climaxing.

 

Jughead had intended for tonight to be a little more romantic, but he just couldn’t help himself when she was just as eager to get to the good stuff.

 

The ring was sitting safely tucked into the corner of his bottom drawer, one she never used or looked in. Alice had helped him pick it out, and even though he knew she’d say yes, he was still a little nervous to ask.

 

He’d leave it until morning, when he could bring her breakfast in bed and tell her how he wanted every morning to be just like this – just the two of them.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Four Years Later_ **

 

But it wasn’t just the two of them for that much longer. They hadn’t meant to get pregnant so soon after their wedding, but a mere nine months later Betty was giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was still on the pill when she got pregnant, but with all the drama of the wedding she had been a little inconsistent, and their honeymoon was spent mostly inside their hotel room. They’d joked how they could have saved the money by just staying home and doing the same thing.

 

Jughead had been terrified of becoming a father – of fucking the kid up, but with Betty’s help he learned to control his fears.

 

And Sunaina loved her father most of all. She was a sweet little girl who adored her grandparents and aunt and uncle. She was good for her mum, but she listened to her dad most of all – following him around since the minute she could walk and demanding he read to her as soon as she could talk.

 

It had all happened so quickly, and yet they had already lived whole lives before she came along.

 

And now, as Jughead put their two year old to bed, Betty paced their bedroom, knowing she couldn’t put it off any longer. She’d gone to the doctor in the morning and gotten the confirmation. She’d done it again – she’d been irregular in taking her pills and they were back where they’d been the first time.

 

Her mum teased that maybe she subconsciously wanted this. She wondered if she was right.

 

She really loved being a mother. She was good at it and it was the most important thing to her to make sure her daughter had the best life. With Jughead by her side she had all the confidence in the world. Their children would have two loving parents, and everything would be okay. It already was.

 

But still, she and Jughead hadn’t discussed having another one so soon. They’d said maybe when Sunaina was five or six, but not two.

 

She jumped out of her skin when Jughead entered the bedroom, his brow creasing at her in worry, “You okay, babe?”

 

Biting her lip she nodded, responding with a small, “Yeah,”

 

He didn’t believe her for a second, going over to take her hand and pull her close. He swayed her to imginery music and felt her relax slightly against him, her hands coming to grasp the back of his shirt.

 

As he kissed the top of her head, he heard it, a whispered, “I’m pregnant,” but couldn’t be sure.

 

She felt his heart beat faster against his ribcage as she laid her head against his chest, too scared to look up, until he was cupping her face and making her.

 

The look in her eyes gave him confirmation that he hadn’t imagined it. She’d said it.

 

“Really?” he asked, feeling his heart grow even in this very second. Making a family with her was his proudest accomplishment – sharing his life with her – was _everything_.

 

“Are you mad?” she asked with a small voice.

 

“Of course I’m not,” he responded quickly, “I’m so happy,” he told her truthfully.

 

And with his words, she let herself be happy too, finally smiling and pressing up on her toes to kiss him deeply.

 

“I love you,” he spoke against her lips, receiving an echoed whisper back.


End file.
